


Get Cocky

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Cock Worship, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, Frat Boy Behavior, Fraternities & Sororities, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Size Kink, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Sometimes in the middle of Wednesday, during Global Politics, it occurred to Jongin as he measured along his thigh where the tip of his dick would be if it was as big as Sehun’s, that he spent way too much time thinking about his best friend’s cock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are trying times. Perhaps this small desperate attempt on my part to outlast the drought will bring some relief to other parched wanderers. Have strength, friends. Soon they will return to us. Soon. Until then please enjoy this dumb shit.

They had both been drunk that night, but Jongin definitely hadn’t been drunk enough, because clearer than anything else, Jongin remembered the moment Sehun closed his bedroom door and stripped out of his beer-soaked pants and boxers. He had been too drunk to bother with subtlety, and too drunk to notice the way Jongin’s jaw dropped as Sehun’s flaccid dick slapped against his inner thigh as it came out of his pants, big and long and thick. 

“Dude, what the fuck, your dick is huge,” he remembered saying, and Sehun had doubled over cackling with his pants around his knees, and then he put his hands behind his head and wiggled his hips in Jongin’s direction. It was a funny joke, but Jongin still gawked at the way it swung back and forth, so much extra, heavy flesh dangling between his legs. His balls were pretty big too. 

Sehun put on new pants and loose boxer shorts and they headed back out for more drinking, and Sehun got to make fun of him for ogling his dick, and Jongin got to make fun of Sehun for waving his dick at him, and that was that. 

After sobering up and thinking about it for a week, maybe Jongin’s drunk mind had been exaggerating the size of Sehun’s dick in his head, because he could not for the life of him figure out where Sehun was keeping all of that in his current pants. Tight, fitted slacks didn’t seem to have any space for a cock that size. The more Jongin looked, the more he wondered. 

Sehun leaned over and knocked his shoulder with Jongin’s. “When chapter is over, do you want to get lunch?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

The frat secretary sent them a sharp look from the front of the room for talking while the service chair was making his presentation. Something about an Epsilon Chi Omega bake sale for hungry kids or something. 

“Gotta show off the suits to the ladies, you know? What’s the point of cleaning up every weekend if you’re only going to be around dudes?” He sat back, which slid his ass forward in his seat, stretching his pants over his thighs, and Jongin glanced over and narrowed his eyes. There was a bit of a bulge there, tucked down and to the left. Gotcha. 

“I’d honestly rather not wear a suit at all.”

His own cock didn’t have any trouble fitting in his slacks. It always got tucked straight down, no matter what pants or underwear he wore. Sometimes a little bit left if it felt like it.

“I mean yeah, but while we’re required to wear them we might as well go show off.” 

Chapter finally closed, and the frat rose to their feet and rushed for the doors in a bleary, hungover dash for the dining hall. As soon as Sehun stood, the bulge down his left thigh vanished into the natural fall of the fabric. Amazing. So much mass gone completely. Pants must have special ways of fitting dicks. Not that Jongin really needed special allowance. He could even fit comfortably into most women’s pants. Not that he wore women’s pants. It was one of those abilities best left quiet. 

“Okay let’s go.” Sehun reached down and tugged a pant leg back into place, but Jongin saw how his fingers swept up under his crotch in the process. Classic ball unsticking move. Jongin wondered if Sehun had to do that a lot more often than Jongin did just because his balls were bigger. 

 

After some casual observation, Jongin deduced that Sehun was pretty good at the public ball adjusting thing. Jongin figured he had to be since he probably had to do it frequently. All that extra junk down there probably made the space even more sweaty and awkward. It was funny to watch his technique change in private. In public it was subtle tugging on pant legs, bouncing, weird little half squats, wide steps, etc. In private with just guy friends, like any dude, that shit went out the window. 

“Can we turn up the AC?” Sehun grabbed his whole crotch and wiggled around in his seat. 

“Yeah, man, shit’s getting swampy down there.” Minseok also adjusted his crotch, and Jongdae lifted a leg like a dog but didn’t take his eyes off of Call of Duty. Jongin hadn’t noticed. His balls were fine. He could practically see Sehun’s discomfort though. His bulge was pretty obvious between his legs in those loose pants, filling up way too much space and crowding his crotch area. Sometimes Jongin could see the tip poke against the fabric when Sehun stood and walked. Jongin hadn’t been exaggerating the size in his head. Sehun was just as big as he remembered. Jongin reached down and adjusted to (1) do like the other bros and (2) make sure no one could see the shape of his dick. No one needed that info with Sehun’s massive cock swinging around. 

If he watched Sehun closely enough, he could kind of imagine what it was like to have a big dick. It looked kind of inconvenient, which made Jongin feel a little better. 

 

It was even harder to tell what Sehun was up to in jeans. It was probably down and to the left like usual, but the jeans were a little looser than slacks but not loose enough where anything would hang free. 

“Dude my last class sucked.” 

“Mine was okay. Lunch?” 

Sehun nodded and did a subtle balls adjust by tugging on his pants. That was probably a post sitting for an hour kind of adjust. Even Jongin usually did one of those. He didn’t know how often Sehun had to adjust while walking around. Jongin didn’t really have to adjust much at all. 

Apparently Sehun didn’t have to adjust that much either. No more dick action the rest of the way through lunch. That Jongin could see anyway. Not even when he crowded in tight with Sehun in the booth to make room for Yixing, and all their legs got all squeezed together. Sehun threw an arm over Jongin’s shoulders because things fit better that way. Jongin leaned in and slapped a hand down on Sehun’s thigh. 

“Aw, look at these guys. So cute.” 

Baekhyun pointed at them with a grin and his pretty senior girlfriend and her friend laughed. Sehun kissed the top of Jongin’s head for their benefit and Jongin leaned into Sehun’s shoulder. He’d do anything for the ladies.

 

“Jongin.”

Jongin looked up from his phone. Sehun was sprawled up at the head of the dorm bed with his knees bent up and his legs spread wide. That was probably a pretty comfy position for him considering the size of his dick. Jongin wondered if he was laying like that to keep his balls from sticking to anything. 

“Hmm?” 

“I think… I’m starting a dry spell here.” 

“Oh?” 

“All three girls I was trying to hook up with are with other guys all of a sudden. And.” He sighed. “My ex has a new boyfriend. My last two Tinder hookups were weird so I’m not doing that again. So. I haven’t had sex in like two weeks and I kind of don’t know if I’ll get a chance for a while…” 

“Hmm.” That was a shame, but it could be a good thing. Sehun got annoying sometimes when he was chasing tail. “We’ll pick some girls up at the mixer this weekend. Last time we had a Tri-Delt mixer I had a threesome.” Which had sucked because one of the girls saw him before he got hard and made a weird comment. But he’d changed her mind. The other girl had been really nice. 

“But those two Tinder dates were Tri-delts,” Sehun pouted, “I don’t think they like me now.” 

“You’re hot, you’ll be fine. You know how bro codes and girl codes go. You all agree on bros before hoes but then it’s you and a hot person and a chance at sex and fuck the girl code, let’s go.” 

Sehun pouted some more. “I don’t think I like tri-delts very much.”

“You only have to like them for like two hours in the dark.” 

“That’s true…” 

Sehun rested a big hand over his big junk and gave it a little squeeze. Then the hand stayed. It made Jongin want to grab his own junk a little bit, but it would be weird to grab his junk right after Sehun grabbed his junk so he filed that thought away for later. Note to self: grab dick. 

“Jongin, you have sex pretty often, right?” 

Jongin put his phone down. It was open to Tinder. He had a couple chats going. “Yeah, why?” 

“How often do you have bad hookups?” 

A bad hookup for Jongin was one where the lady had size standards. “Define bad?” 

“Like… I dunno, it’s awkward after. The last two girls I hooked up with wanted to have lunch afterwards and stuff. Maybe they were freshmen? They didn’t look like it. I don’t remember if I asked or not. Freshmen suck at hookups.” 

“I guess be more up front about the no strings thing. I always clarify because freshman year a couple girls got really hurt and I felt awful about it.” 

“I remember that.” Sehun punched Jongin’s leg with his non-dick-occupied hand. “You heartbreaker you. Too hot for your own good.” 

“Aw shut up.” He punched back. “But yeah. So all the disappointment happens right up front while nobody is too attached yet.” And maybe the disappointment of no round two was lessened after seeing Jongin’s dick, but whatever. At least he was hot. 

“Ever had a fuck buddy?” 

“I’ve told you about my fuck buddies.”  
Sehun scrunched up his eyebrows and tried to remember. “Oh right. Those were freshman and sophomore year, right? One got a boyfriend and the other stopped hooking up with people?” 

“Yeah.” Jongin pouted. “She got assaulted by a different dude and gave up hooking up. We’re still friends though. The guy is in TKE and I hate him.” 

“I think I know who you’re talking about.” Sehun waved his legs around and squeezed his dick again. “You brought a crow bar back from home after spring break in case you got the chance to beat him up, right?” 

“Right, that’s the one.” 

“Mm.” 

Jongin picked his phone back up scrolled through reddit for a minute. 

“Do you get like...” 

Jongin put his phone down again. 

“…good reviews? On sex?” 

“Yeah, pretty much. The girls I have sex with have a lot of fun. I eat pussy like a fucking pro.” 

Sehun laughed and stuck out a foot and kicked him. “Who wouldn’t give you a good review? You’re hot as fuck.” 

“Aw thanks.” 

“I get good reviews too.”

“I bet. You’re hot too.” Who wouldn’t give him a good review with a dick that size. 

“I have a big dick. Girls dig that.” 

“But do you know how to use it?” 

Another kick. “Of course. I get lots of practice.” He laughed. “I got a really good review from this kid named Jongin once. He was like ‘whoa dude your dick is huge.’” 

“Shut the fuck up. Stop touching yourself.” 

“Oops, sorry.” The hand finally came off. “I didn’t even notice, you know how it is. Do you wanna touch instead?” 

“Which, mine or yours?” 

Sehun snickered and almost grabbed his dick again, Jongin watched him stop himself. “I meant mine, but it was a joke, please don’t grab my dick.”

Honestly Jongin couldn’t blame the guy for wanting to touch himself. If he had a dick that big, he would want to keep tabs on it too. To make sure it was still there and stuff. Wouldn’t want something that good wandering off or anything. 

“Let’s get laid this weekend.” 

“Yeah, let’s.”


	2. Chapter 2

The tri-delt mixer was a fucking bust. Some internal sorority drama resulted in, like, ten girls showing up, and then five of them left, and the five girls remaining were the ones that were sober and required to be there. So the EXOs patted the five guys required to be there on the back and headed out. 

“What now?” 

“Drinking and Smash tournament of course. Beer pong.” Chanyeol led a parade back to the frat house, hefting over his head the two handles of watermelon vodka that they’d brought to the party. Jongin was five shots deep and latched onto Sehun’s arm to keep from toppling off the curb. 

Sehun had on a tight pair of jeans. Way too tight for somebody with a dick that size. Jongin really wanted to know how he’d fit it into his pants. They were black, and didn’t give away any shapes or shadows, so Jongin really hadn’t been able to tell by looking. 

It actually wasn’t Jongin who tripped. It was Kyungsoo, and then Sehun ran into Kyungsoo from behind and Jongin fell on the ground. The sidewalk was oddly comfortable. Jongin rolled around for a minute before Sehun managed to haul him upright. Everybody else was already inside by the time they stumbled up the walk, shoving each other back and forth. 

“For the slowpokes!” Baekhyun proclaimed as he handed them two Solo cups. “You two are the last so you have to drink this shit before you enter.” 

Jongin grabbed and chugged. It tasted like watermelon vodka and something awful like Gatorade. Half way down he choked on it and had to cough it out. Sehun’s giggling indicated that he’d finished. Sure enough, Jongin felt a sharp smack on his ass, and then Sehun headed through the door. Jongin chugged the rest and shouted in victory. 

Apparently Sehun had taken the only remaining seat. There were none left. It was the floor or standing. Or… 

Jongin staggered over and lowered himself into Sehun’s lap as cautiously as he could with his head spinning. Sehun made some kind of noise and grabbed him as his butt settled right into Sehun’s crotch. There. Now he knew. Sehun’s dick was tucked down and to the left on his inner thigh. It felt gigantic in Jongin’s hazy state. He leaned back against Sehun’s chest and tossed his head back over Sehun’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, you’re heavy.” 

“M’so drunk…” 

“Hey everybody, Jongin drank too much.” There was a smattering of laughter and Jongin giggled along. He wiggled around to try to get his legs in a better position. Tossed one over Sehun’s leg, used the other to push himself up more. Sehun’s fingers clenched into Jongin’s sides and made him jerk. Jongin grabbed them and tried to pry them free. 

“Sehun, how’s it going,” came Junmyeon’s voice over the din from the couch to their right.

“He’s really heavy and really hot and he won’t stop wiggling. Kid is fucking wasted.” 

That drink at the door had gotten Jongin way fucking drunker. He giggled to himself and wiggled a little more. Sehun yelped. There it was, the dick, right under Jongin’s hip. It was so big. Jongin wished he had a dick so big that people would sit on his lap just so they could feel how big it was. Truly inspiring. 

He relaxed into Sehun’s chest and tugged his big hands around his middle. Quality cuddle. So comfy. There was no reason at all to open his eyes. 

He must have fallen asleep, because he jerked awake when the whole room shouted. Somebody won at smash. Sehun was still a comfy chair, even though Jongin had a bad kink in his neck now. Something was digging into his butt. Sehun’s phone in his pocket, probably, it was hard. Too big to be a phone though, maybe a tv remote. Maybe an— 

Oh. 

God _damn. Fuck_ , Jongin was so jealous. He shifted a little to make sure he wasn’t imagining it, and Sehun squeaked hard underneath him and dug his long fingers into Jongin’s sides again. Jongin squirmed hard and grabbed at them. 

“Stoooop.” 

“Jongin you gotta get off, your squishing my…” 

Jongin dropped his head way back on Sehun’s shoulder, cheek pressed up against his neck. “Your what?” He murmured, lips brushing the bottom curve of Sehun’s earlobe, and he could feel Sehun shiver with his whole body. The other boy barked out a disbelieving laugh. 

“Dude get the fuck off.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” He got his last little feel of Sehun’s hard cock and then collapsed onto the floor, enjoying the way Sehun’s legs snapped shut and he leaned forward to hide his tent. That had been pretty hot honestly. Very exciting. Jongin leaned back against Sehun’s legs, still wanting to touch him, and hummed happily when Sehun messed with his hair. 

“You’re always so cuddly when you’re drunk.” 

“Mmm.” 

He fell asleep again. 

 

“Bro wake up.” 

There was a suspicious lack of smash noises. Jongin realized he was very comfortable. The light was too bright. 

“Uuugh.” 

“Yeah I know. My head is fucking pounding.” 

Jongin cracked open an eye and found Sehun’s shoulder and Sehun’s sheets and daylight. 

“Whathafuck… The last thing I remember is smash.” 

“Bro are you serious?” Sehun laughed. He had an arm over his eyes. “After smash we walked all the way into town to buy ice cream at the gas station. Like, twenty of us. And then we played truth or dare but you were too drunk to play. And then I dragged you up here to sleep.” 

“Welp.” It wasn’t the first time Jongin had woken up hungover as fuck in Sehun’s room, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

“You sat on my dick for like half an hour.” 

“I remember that.” 

“Oh shit you do? That hurt.” 

“Sorry.” 

It took them half an hour to get out of bed, and when they did it was because they couldn’t stand the smell anymore. Jongin stumbled into one of the showers as Baekhyun stumbled out looking just as shitty but less smelly. 

“You don’t even live here,” Baekhyun croaked, and Jongin croaked “you don’t either,” like two ships passing in the night, and then Jongin used a selection of the other frat brother’s shower stuff to get clean. Something black that started with a T because it looked fancy and then something green that started with an F because it was colorful. Then he grabbed somebody’s towel off a random hook and headed back to Sehun’s to borrow some clothes. 

For the first time, Jongin noticed how baggy the borrowed boxers and sweatpants were. Of course Sehun’s dangle needed plenty of room. 

“Gym later?” 

Jongin groaned. “No. No drinking either.” 

And so the dry spell continued.


	3. Chapter 3

“I deleted Tinder,” Sehun said, right up close to Jongin’s ear because the room was fucking loud. 

“Why?” 

“I had the two bad Tinder dates, and then last night I got catfished really bad. She wasn’t even that ugly, I don’t know why she catfished.” 

Jongin snorted. “You got catfished on a Monday night?” 

“Yeah?” Sehun chugged the last of his beer and grabbed a new one. “I haven’t had sex in three weeks. I’m getting desperate. It was a slow Monday night.” 

“You didn’t fuck the catfish?” 

Sehun was already half way through the next beer. “Nah. She wasn’t ugly but she was definitely weird. I didn’t appreciate being lied to. Here man, have another before the other brothers drink them all.” Other beer got shoved into Jongin’s hand, which was just as well since his last one was about to run out. 

Baekhyun ran past yelling “Yeah it’s a fucking Tuesday bitches! Get shwasty!” 

“Does nobody have homework?” Jongin asked. The entire frat was packed into the downstairs of the frat house, plus whatever girls and friends they’d managed to lure out on a Tuesday night, and every minifridge was jammed with beer. Jongin was pretty sure he’d seen Chanyeol outside snagging random passerby’s coming back from the library to fill space. 

“Guess not.” Sehun slapped a hand on his shoulder and pushed him towards the hall. “Beer pong?” 

“Hell yes.” 

Sehun wore those jeans a lot. They looked comfy. Maybe they were a better fit for his junk. Plenty of room for the shaft to fall where it needed to. Jongin wondered if it was uncomfortable to have to find so much extra space for it. 

They honestly sucked at beer pong. It was two more beers before they won anything, and by then they both had to wander upstairs to get in the bathroom. There were a couple girls talking intently in hushed voices in one of the two stalls, so they took turns in the other one. Jongin wondered how peeing was different if you had a long dick. He couldn’t decide if it would be easier or harder to aim. 

“Let’s take two shots before we continue.” Sehun said as he zipped up his pants. “Neither of us had trouble climbing the stairs, which means we aren’t drunk enough.” 

“You’re right.” Jongin stuck his head around the corner of the other stall with his most charming face on. “You guys okay? Need anything?” He had hooked up with one of them once. She stopped looking intense for a minute to smile at him. 

“Thanks Jongin, we’re good.” 

“Aw, you’re such a gentleman.” Sehun ruffled his hair and steered him back downstairs.

Two shots and another beer later, Jongin found himself eating ass at a different pong table. Chanyeol was too good at beer pong for his own good, and his partner was a little Beta Tau Sigma guy named Jimin who Jongin knew through the dance program. He was good too. They only had two cups left to sink. Sehun and Jongin had eight. 

It became clear that they were both too drunk to aim at all. And too drunk to flirt with some friendly freshmen girls who seemed confused about being at a frat party on a Tuesday. Too drunk to even walk ladies home. Sehun knocked into the table and spilled an entire beer and three shallow cups of water all over himself, so he went to go change while Jongin did cheerleading for Kyungsoo’s team. 

Sehun was gone for a while. Everything was a happy warm blur. Kyungsoo grinning at him, a pretty girl smacking his ass while he tried to twerk, another beer, loud music, a good time. Sehun was back, wearing his usual comfy sweatpants. They had a pretty low crotch. Jongin wondered if he had to tuck to the side at all in those, or if his dick could hang straight down. Only one way to find out. 

Jongin took a perfectly normal step forward and ended up lurching into Sehun’s chest.

He attempted a “hey bro,” and felt Sehun laugh.

“You’re slurring, man, what’s up?” Big hands gripped Jongin’s shoulders to keep him from toppling over. 

Jongin fumbled down Sehun’s side until he found his hip and then slid a hand between Sehun’s legs, pressing it into Sehun’s crotch. It wasn’t straight down. Still just a little to the left. 

“Jongin, bro, you’re so fucking drunk, why are you touching my dick?” 

He could hear Sehun smiling.

“Its so big. I’m so jealous.” 

Sehun cackled. He had one firm hand around Jongin’s elbow but he didn’t push him away. As Jongin scooped his hand in closer to Sehun’s body, he could feel the way his soft dick naturally tucked down and towards the inside of his left thigh. No wonder it managed to disappear when he wore pants. He couldn’t believe how big it was. It felt so different from when he touched his own junk over sweatpants. There was so much more for his hand to do. 

In a moment of surprising clarity, Jongin realized he probably shouldn’t be feeling up some other dude’s dick. Something at the back of his mind told him that was weird. He dissolved into giggles and backed off. 

“What the fuck was that?” Sehun was still grinning. He grabbed Jongin’s shoulders and shook. “Why did you do that? That was so weird. Holy shit you’re so drunk.” 

“M’so drunk.” He collided into Sehun’s chest again and clung to his arms. “I’m having a great time. Fuck. I have a ten AM tomorrow.” 

“You’re not going to fucking make that. Holy shit.” He giggled. “Come on, lets go try to play beer pong.” 

Jongin tried to grab another beer, but all the alcohol had magically disappeared and had been replaced with bottles and pitchers full of water. Classic Junmyeon. Jongin, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Sehun had a water chugging contest, and then had a contest over who could go the longest without peeing. Chanyeol threw up. Jongin forgot he wasn’t supposed to be peeing and lost. Jongdae and Sehun gave up shortly after. 

With freshly empty bladders, all four boys collapsed into Jongdae’s room, where a shitty Target couch and one of those weird circle chairs was set up in front of the TV. Jongin opted for Sehun’s lap again, wiggling down until he could feel Sehun’s shape against his ass and marveling about how nice it would be to have one like that. Some kind of video game got started on screen. Chanyeol busted out a bong, but by the time it got to Sehun, Jongin couldn’t even open his eyes anymore. 

 

“Jongin, it’s nine thirty.” 

“Huugh…” 

He felt fingers on his lips, nudging his mouth open. Something small fell into his throat. He coughed. 

“Wake up, dumbass.” 

All of a sudden the small thing was followed by a flood. Water rushed down his throat and filled his mouth and splashed over his entire face. Jongin took a few large painful swallows and coughed up the rest. 

“Nnrgh wahtda fuk.” 

“You have class in half an hour,” Sehun croaked as Jongin floundered awake, choking. 

“Fuck.” 

“That was Advil.” 

Jongin grabbed the water bottle in Sehun’s hand and chugged it. “I’m dying.” 

“You smell. Go shower.” 

That was the last thing Jongin wanted to do. Jongin wanted to pass the fuck out. His head pounded. His mouth and throat were sticky because all that water still hadn’t been enough to clear out his dry mouth. His head swam. His stomach felt like it was full of all that gross seaweed junk you find washed up on the beach. 

Thirty minutes. No way. He rolled over Sehun and onto the floor. Across the room Junmyeon grunted and turned over, and Sehun was already asleep again, the bastard. Jongin staggered down the hall to the bathroom and nearly died by falling asleep in the shower about three times. The shower took way too long. A whole seven minutes. He yanked a pair of sweatpants off Sehun’s floor and a random shirt out of his dresser and sprinted back to his campus townhouse without shoes on because he hadn’t been able to find them. 

It wasn’t until he finally made it into his seat, miraculously two minutes late but before the class started, that he realized Sehun had been wearing these sweats last night. And he knew that because he’d paid a lot of attention to them. And he’d actually grabbed Sehun’s crotch at one point. Jesus. 

Of course Sehun remembered. As soon as he slid into the both across from Jongin, he raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, smirk firmly in place. 

“Okay so last night.” 

Jongin bust into giggles before Sehun could even finish. “Please don’t.” 

“You grabbed my dick in the middle of a crowded room.” 

Jongin collapsed back into the corner of their booth and giggled some more, covering his face with both hands.

“I was so drunk.” 

“Why did you do that?” Thank god, Sehun was giggling too. This is what true bros were for. Keeping things lite™ even after a little abnormal dick fondling. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You said you were jealous because it was so big.” 

“Oh my god.” Jongin pulled his shirt up over his face. “I’m never drinking again.” 

“You’re going to get wasted again on Thursday, don’t deny it. Is your dick, like, small or something? I realized I’ve actually never seen your dick.” 

“It’s fine,” Jongin lied. “I’m a grower, it’s whatever. But like, I don’t have to be small for you to be a lot bigger than me.” 

“So what I’m hearing is,” said Sehun, leaning forward in his seat, and Jongin got ready for some rude shit, “you’re really small.” 

“I am not! I already told you I got good reviews! Fuck you!” 

“Whoever said you couldn’t get good reviews with a small dick? That’s really mean of you Jongin, don’t make fun of Junmyeon like that.” 

Jongin collapsed back in his seat and laughed some more. “I never needed to know that about my fearless frat president, fuck. Anyway. Sorry for grabbing your dick. It won’t happen again. I just… I mean who wouldn’t want a dick that size, right? I’m living vicariously through you.” 

“It’s whatever dude, I don’t care. I mean it was weird, but like, we were drunk. Weirder shit has happened. Whatever.” 

“Yeah. Thanks man. Sorry again.” 

Problem solved.


	4. Chapter 4

Thirsty Thursday rolled around, and Jongin loaded cheap beer cans into the fridge and carved a mental note into his mind: Absolutely No Dick Fondling. Hopefully when drunk Jongin got the urge, he would remember that he wasn’t supposed to. 

Thank goodness, it worked. Mostly because it ended up being more of a weed night than a booze night. Though Jongin did spent a large amount of time sitting on Chanyeol’s bed and staring down at Sehun’s lap, which his helpful mental note had kept him from sitting on, trying to figure out what that dick was doing. Sehun was wearing sweatpants. His legs were crossed. The dick couldn’t dangle down when the crotch of his pants were stretched out between his legs. There wasn’t enough space for it to sit straight out either. How weird, to always have that much cock extended outside the main trunk of one’s body. What was that like? How much more body mass did Sehun have to be vaguely aware of? Jongin wondered if a bigger dick took up more attention. Maybe Sehun had to spend more time every day thinking about his junk because it just took up a larger percentage of his total body surface area. If he touched the tip, did he notice how much further away it felt? 

With the angle of his legs and pants and with the 9.8 meters per second squared force of gravitational acceleration on the mass in question, it would probably have slid down the slanted, stretched surface of the inside of Sehun’s sweatpants down to rest against his inner thigh. His left thigh, of course, because Sehun naturally dressed left. Jongin wondered what it would feel like to have that much dick resting against that much thigh. Was Sehun aware of every inch of it? His balls were probably just a little bit squished in that position. Just barely. Enough to change the shape but not to be uncomfortable at all. Jongin was a mathematical genius. Even without x-ray vision, he knew exactly what was going on in Sehun’s pants. 

“Here’s the bowl, Jongin.” 

A glass bowl packed with green appeared in between Sehun’s crotch and Jongin’s eyes. 

“I’d better stop,” he said as he grabbed it and the lighter and took another wonderful, massive fucking hit before he passed it on. White smoke filled his vision like a fine, billowy veil for just a moment as he breathed slowly out, making his whole body swim in warm, deep, cherry soda, and then it cleared away and there was Sehun’s crotch again. 

Fuck, he hadn’t accounted for the presence of boxers. That would change things. That might hold the phallus in a different position. Jongin was floored. There was no way he was doing all that hard math again. He stared at the ceiling in despair until he realized Sehun probably wasn’t wearing any boxers. Why not? Because why would he? 

Something was on the radio that Jongin was pretty sure he’d never heard before. It was nice. He closed his eyes and imagined he was in one of those dreamy music videos where the young people were stupid rich and slept in low, white beds with billowy curtains and wood floors. Somewhere on the west coast. 

 

“This dry spell is getting serious,” Sehun said on Friday night as Jongin and Sehun tried to figure out what they could do that evening. “Is the frat really not doing anything tonight?” 

“Nope. Too many people are doing other things. I don’t know what. Maybe there’s a sport going on.” 

“Maybe I should re-download Tinder.” 

“Don’t do it. You didn’t like it when you had it.” 

Sehun huffed. “It made things so easy though.” 

They ended up playing video games downstairs. There was a fun horror game that Baekhyun had bought. Until Dawn. Jongin was ass at it. Baekhyun had beaten it already, twice, but apparently he hadn’t done that well because a few people died or something, so everybody was trying to do things better. 

It was just the two of them. Yixing wandered in and out, apparently cooking something for somebody. Jongin leaned back in his chair and stuck a hand down his pants because why not when there weren’t any girls around and he didn’t have the controller. 

“You know, I’ve been wondering if I should spend more time just, like, hanging out and stuff,” Sehun said as a creepy cut scene happened. 

“You mean you don’t want to get so blasted that you can’t walk every night?” 

“Sometimes chill nights are nice, you know? Where you just sit around and hang out. Drinking all the time probably isn’t good for us.” He ignored the cut scene and glanced over at Jongin instead. 

“Hmm. Yeah, but it’s not, like, memorable, you know? Like whenever we have a weekend where we don’t party and shit, or whenever I skip a fun night, all I think about is the memories I could have been making that I didn’t.” 

“That’s true. Maybe we need to find a way to make memories without killing ourselves.” 

“Hmm. Maybe.” 

“Half the time you don’t even remember the fun nights.” 

“That’s also true.” He gave his briefs bulge a little squeeze and relaxed. Grabbing the dick felt nice. It would probably feel nicer if it was bigger. Even though being able to cover the whole thing with one hand was a plus, it was probably a bigger psychological boost to put a hand down there and feel something big and long. Something to be proud of. He remembered grabbing Sehun’s that one time. The long shape of it had been really satisfying. If he was being honest with himself, given the chance he would totally grab it again. 

“There’s no way that was the right choice,” Sehun muttered after doing something on the screen. Jongin grunted in return even though he didn’t know what was going on. 

“I’m tired.” 

“You didn’t get enough sleep this week,” Sehun reminded him. “That’s the other problem with all the crazy nights. Bad sleep.”

“True.” 

And then he fell asleep while Sehun kept playing, and stayed asleep until Sehun got fed up with the game and sent him home at midnight so he could sleep too. 

 

At this point, sitting down on Sehun’s lap seemed like the most reasonable solution to no seats, even when Jongin was sober. He snuggled into Sehun’s lap on Jongdae’s couch again. “So tell me again why we aren’t drinking for the second night in a row?” 

“I don’t know.” Jongdae shrugged. “Everybody who usually plans things decided they didn’t want to this weekend. Planning takes too much work.” 

“I have…” Chanyeol trailed off until he finished shooting some trucks in the distance in his game, “…I have a few beers if you guys want some.” 

And so they drank a little. Not the usual get turnt kind of drink, but the boring old people kind of drink where you just had enough to not be totally sober and then pretended you were having a great time. Jongin drank like this when he was studying, not relaxing. 

“Please tell me we’re going to party next weekend.” 

“Fuck yeah, Yixing’s birthday is next weekend. He’s turning twenty-two.” 

Thank god. Jongin shifted to the side so Sehun could see the TV better, and there it was, squished up against his butt, soft but still a notable cylindrical lump. Fuck, he wished that was something a girl could feel sitting on his own lap. That impressive, promising shape. Sehun’s arms circled his middle. 

“Jongin’s been sitting on my lap a lot these days.” 

“I’m always the one without a seat. You’re comfortable.” 

“Really?” Sehun laughed. 

“Jongin is touch-starved,” Chanyeol said matter-of-factly. 

“Aren’t we all,” singsonged Jongdae. “Except Sehun of course. He’s a slut.” 

“Actually both Jongin and I are in the middle of a dry-spell right now, so I’m feeling pretty touch-starved too.” He gave Jongin a squeeze. “Which is why I’m letting him do this.” 

“You would let me do this anyway, shut up. Give me cuddles.” Sehun cuddles weren’t so different from girl cuddles in that it was a warm friendly body that Jongin could sink into. This one had a dick, which was new. Surprisingly not an issue though. 

“Now I want cuddles,” Chanyeol muttered. 

Jongdae got out the bong and they passed it back and forth for a while, until Jongin felt blissfully out of his head, into a larger mind, and Sehun’s heat against his back felt more languid and comfortable than before. The weed helped him feel the shape of the dick even more clearly. Every time Sehun squirmed it was more apparent. 

“Jongin can we move a little?” 

“No.” 

“I’m uncomfortable.” 

Jongin screwed up his face and pouted. “I don’t want to.” 

“My legs are loosing feeling. Come on.” He roughly manhandled Jongin until he was mostly off his legs, squished into the corner of the couch with his legs over Sehun’s lap and his chest pressed up against Sehun’s side. No more dick, which was too bad. That had been kind of exciting. Oh well. Instead, Jongin relaxed against Sehun’s shoulder. 

“That dry spell looks serious,” Jongdae chuckled. His eyes were super red. Jongin stared at him. 

 

Sometimes in the middle of Wednesday, during Global Politics, it occurred to Jongin as he measured along his thigh where the tip of his dick would be if it was as big as Sehun’s, that he spent way too much time thinking about his best friend’s cock.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank god for Yixing’s birthday because that meant drinking and partying and maybe hopefully an end to the dry spell. 

“Should I wear the jacket? It’s getting kind of cold.” Jongin fretted in the frat house mirror, aka the mirror in Chanyeol’s room, which was the only full size mirror in the house. Over his shoulder, Sehun’s face popped into frame and scrunched up a little. “I think it’s a bit much. Kind of looks like you’re trying.”

Jongin huffed and shrugged out of the bomber jacket. “That’s what I was afraid of.” It would probably sit under Sehun’s bed for a week or two until Sehun insisted that he take it home. 

“You look good in the shirt, just go with that.” 

“Do you think I shouldn’t wear a turtleneck? Its kind of…” He hoped it wasn’t too old fashioned. He could always just wear one of Sehun’s shirts.

“I don’t know man I think you look great in it. Even if its not fashionable or whatever, you rock it.” 

“Thanks.” Jongin liked it. It made his shoulders look broad and round and his chest look hard and filled-out. His legs looked good too in a pair of nice fitted jeans. Sehun’s jeans weren’t nearly as tight. Jongin doubted he could wear pants this tight and be comfortable. No room. Or just way too much outline. It wouldn’t be appropriate for public. 

“Let’s go get drunk finally.” 

They weren’t the only ones itching for a good time. Junmyeon and Minseok were going shot for shot in the kitchen. Baekhyun had a beer in his hand as he set up speakers. Jongin and Sehun started out with a couple shots to get rolling and then grabbed beers and headed to the pong table. There were two girls, friends of Jongdae from the vocal department, and they were better at beer pong than either of them, which was pretty easy to do honestly, and Jongin finished three beers by the end of the game. That happy swooping feeling came over him again. Praise the lord and savior alcohol. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jongin caught Sehun doing a subtle ball adjustment. There he went again thinking about Sehun’s junk. It was just so nice and Jongin was so jealous. He wanted to know what it was like to have one like that so bad. 

“Your turn,” Sehun nudged him, and Jongin blinked away from where he’d been staring at Sehun’s crotch and threw the ping pong ball at the other side of the table for a wild miss. At this point the girls were cheering them on helpfully at every turn. Jongin and Sehun lost hard and wandered away from the pong tables. There was a crowd of people in the living room and a game of some kind on the TV that no one was watching. Jongin had a solo cup that was mostly whiskey. It was strong. 

“You know,” Sehun shouted to him as they squished onto the couch next to each other, “you don’t have to get so smashed every time. Maybe that’s why you haven’t fucked in so long. You always get too drunk to hook up.” 

Jongin looked right in his eyes and chugged his drink. “I haven’t been drunk all week, let me get drunk.” 

And so he got drunk. Sehun found a pretty girl to flirt with and Jongin found a group of girls sitting on the floor in the hallway and joined them, swaying down against the wall and sliding to the floor. 

“Hello ladies.” 

“Hello!” They grinned at each other and widened the circle. Lots of drunk dudes wouldn’t get away with this level of wasted forwardness, but he was hot, so he swept a hand through his hair and got comfortable. 

“What are you names?” 

“I’m Joy, this is Wendy, and this is Yeri.” The girl talking had gorgeous long red hair. They were all really pretty. 

“Nice to meet you guys, I’m Jongin.” 

“I like the turtle neck,” said Wendy, and gave the collar a little tug. 

“Thanks. I like the dress.” He gave her skirt a little tug. They giggled. Looked like the dry spell was coming to an end. 

They liked him a lot. He juggled flirty but slurred introductions with everyone, which thankfully they seemed to find cute, and soon he had his head on Joy’s lap while she played with his hair, and Yeri had his shirt lifted up over his abs. She and Wendy’s fingers danced over his bare stomach to tickle him and make him flex. 

“Any of you guys busy later?” He purred, and Yeri snorted. 

“Jongin you are way way too drunk to hook up. None of us are that creepy.” 

He pouted hard at her, and she shook her head. “But I’m a guy, I always want to hook up no matter how drunk I am.” 

“No.” That was Joy. Jongin sulked some more. 

Probably fair though. Jongin wouldn’t hook up with a girl when she was this drunk. He just thought maybe the rules would be different or something. He’d definitely hooked up when he was this drunk before. 

“How’s he doing?” came a familiar voice, and Jongin looked up to see Sehun hovering over them. 

“He’s so cute,” Wendy cooed as she gave him more belly rubs. 

“Hun.” Jongin reached up, suddenly needing a manly bro hug, but he couldn’t make it up past his knees without toppling over. Thankfully Sehun was the best bro ever. He hauled Jongin up by the armpits and let him go in for the hug. “You havin a good night?” 

“Yeah?” Sehun giggled in his ear. “Looks like you are too.” 

“I’m having an awesome night.” 

“He’s really handsy when he’s drunk,” Sehun explained to the giggling girls, and then jumped when Jongin demonstrated by letting his hand slide down to Sehun’s crotch. “Oh my god, not again.” 

The dick still felt fucking awesome even through jeans, a big, satisfying handful. 

“You’re so big,” he muttered, because he needed Sehun to know, and he was pretty sure he heard Sehun laugh before his hand got removed from the bulge. 

“My lady friend waiting for me in the living room was supposed to be the one saying that to me tonight, not you.” 

“Haha, oops.” Lady friend better fucking appreciate it. That cock deserved all the praise and attention. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom and get back to her, okay?” 

“Okay.” Jongin backed off and leaned against the wall instead. “Get it.” 

“I’ll try.” 

Wendy didn’t let him get another drink even when he pouted. He found himself on the couch chugging a bottle of water, but then he had to pee really bad, and staggered up the stairs to the bathroom. The toilet was a blur, and so was washing his hands, and then for some reason he was in Sehun’s empty room on the floor. The party pounded downstairs. 

The door opened, and in marched Sehun with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. 

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing on the floor?” 

“I don’t know.” Jongin leaned back against Sehun’s bed post and laughed. “I don’t remember how I got here.” 

From the looks of things, Kyungsoo was just as wasted as he was, if the color of his cheeks and his ridiculously wide grin was anything to go by. “Jongin we’re going on an adventure.” 

“Oh shit.” 

“As your big I demand you come with us.” He grabbed Jongin’s bomber jacket off the floor and put it on himself, and then threw open Sehun’s closet and pulled out Sehun’s denim jacket for Jongin. 

“Soo, I’m too drunk to go anywhere.” Over by the bed, Baekhyun and Sehun pushed each other back and forth and laughed about something. “I can barely walk.” 

“Fuck, me neither, lets go anyway.” 

And then they were in front of the tri-delt house and Baekhyun was trying to push Sehun up the pathway. 

“It’s not going to work, I’m like twice your size.” 

Jongin sat right down on the sidewalk to watch and Kyungsoo tried to climb a tree. “Guys I think we should do acid,” he declared when the tree refused to let him climb it. “Lets go get some acid, I wanna trip.” 

And so they had a new mission. Kyungsoo and Jongin marched with arms around each other to keep balance, like the blind leading the blind, and kept running into things, while in front of them Baekhyun and Sehun shouted about who on campus might have acid. 

“What the hell?” said Yoongi from Beta Tau Sigma when they showed up at his door. Jongin stared up at the huge wooden Greek letters on the front wall of the house. There were two pairs of boxers of some indiscernible pattern hanging off the Tau. “You guys are fucking smashed already, why would you need acid?” 

“To get even more smashed,” Baekhyun insisted, waving his hands emphatically and Jongin laughed so hard he knocked Kyungsoo over. Some wide-eyed freshman appeared in the doorway over Yoongi’s shoulder with a whole bottle of rum in one hand. 

“Don’t listen to Yoongi, he’s on like three things right now.” 

“Am not! What the fuck, Kook, shut up.” 

“He’s on Ibuprofen, coffee, and Nyquil.” He smiled at them with all his teeth, the picture of innocence, and then started chugging rum straight from the bottle. 

“I have a cold,” Yoongi explained. “Anyway, I don’t have acid. I have Adderall, if you want that.” 

“I’ll take Adderall,” Kyungsoo insisted from the sidewalk, looking like an owl with his wide eyes, “I’ll take anything.” 

Sehun kicked him. “That’s a fucking study drug, dude, what do you want to do? Write an essay?” 

“I’ll think we’ll pass on the Addy,” Baekhyun told Yoongi while the Kook kid and somebody else hooted inside the house. 

“Okay. Sorry about not having acid. I think those creepy alumni who live in town might have some.” 

One of the creepy alumni who lived in town opened the door and blinked at them, also wasted. He had a bright blue cocktail with a party umbrella in it. Jongin blinked at him and tried to remember literally any part of the twenty-minute walk into town. Whatever had happened on the way, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were still laughing about it, so Sehun stepped up to the door. 

“Hey kids, I’m Heechul, what’s up? Aren’t you guys EXO brothers?” 

“Yeah, that’s us,” said Sehun.

“Oh cool. We were in the frat that got banned from campus and sort of turned into your frat.” 

“Oh cool,” said Jongin, because that explained a lot.

“We were wondering if you had any acid,” said Sehun. 

“We literally just took the last of it. Sorry kiddos.” 

Jongin spent the rest of the conversation swinging himself on the porch swing and got off feeling very dizzy. 

“What now?” Kyungsoo shook Baekhyun’s shoulders, who toppled into Sehun, who stumbled into Jongin, who fell half way down the stairs. 

“Gas station?” 

Somehow they ended up in Baekhyun’s room at around two in the morning with five kinds of chips, new beer, sandwiches, and ice cream. Jongin chugged his beer between bites. Sehun laughed and turned on the TV. 

 

“Oooooh my goooood.” 

“Guys, we need to get up.” Kyungsoo’s voice pounded rudely into Jongin’s head. “We have a service event to go to in half an hour. Junmyeon will actually kill us if we’re late.” 

Jongin cracked a single eye open and recognized Baekhyun’s rug. “Fug, I slepd on the vloor?” 

Across the way Sehun sat upright in bed, eyes open, fast asleep. Baekhyun was still passed out beside him. Kyungsoo staggered around, rummaging in Baekhyun’s closet for clothes and shower supplies. 

Luckily, Jongin lived in the same apartment as Baekhyun, so he had clothes. Unfortunately, there was only one shower. They all did fast rinses and divvied up clothes. Sehun frowned at a pair of Jongin’s jeans before tentatively trying to pull them on. They were going to be way too tight in a few specific places, Jongin could already tell. Sehun’s ass was too big. His dick was also too big. 

“I’m so fucking sore,” Kyungsoo groaned as they trudged through early Saturday morning campus towards Greek row. “I can’t believe we slept on the floor.” 

“How come you two got the bed,” Jongin growled. Baekhyun was beginning to look alert, but Sehun’s eyes were closed again, practically sleep walking. 

“You two passed out first and you’re too heavy to move so Sehun and I left you there. We shoeboxed.” 

Sehun ran into a tree. 

“What is shoeboxing?” Jongin asked through a yawn, “sounds dirty.” 

“Kind of the opposite actually. You sleep with your heads at either end of the bed.” 

“Oooh, I get it. Like shoes in a box. That’s cute.” 

“Like 69ing,” Baekhyun said with a smirk, “except you’re both asleep and nobody’s dicks are out.” 

“Hey guys,” Kyungsoo grunted, with a seriousness that made them all look at him, even Sehun. “I know Sehun was supposed to hook up with someone last night, but she ditched him, and I know we didn’t get any acid, but I think we still had a great fucking night.” 

Everybody hummed in agreement, even Sehun as he made a weirdly wide step and reached down to give Jongin’s tight pants a hard tug in the crotch area. “This is why I joined a frat,” Baekhyun said with a smile too bright for the early hour and the level of hung over they all were, but Jongin knew he was wearing the same one. “Thanks guys, you’re the best.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer!
> 
> Note, Jongin watches some het porn in this chapter, and it is briefly described.

Jongin stomped into chapter Sunday morning, almost late, and whacked Sehun on the head. 

“Ow! What the hell, dude? Where the fuck were you last night? We were worried.” 

“Do you want to guess where I woke up this morning?” Jongin scolded, hoping he looked very official and scary in his suit and tie. 

“I don’t know, um, somebody’s room? The fountain?” 

“This morning I woke up in the god damn graveyard.” 

Sehun’s face lit up as he slapped a hand over his mouth. “Fuck, are you serious?” 

“Yeah, I am.” He dropped the angry shtick and sat down. “I have no idea how I got there. I opened my eyes I guess when the sun rose, and I was soaking wet, cold as fuck, and there was fog everywhere. And then I realized I was surrounded by tombstones. I have never woken up so fast on a Sunday morning, holy shit. I was so scared.” 

Sehun’s shoulders shook a lot when he laughed. “Oh my god, how the fuck did you get to the graveyard last night?” 

“I blacked out while I was still at the frat house. I have no idea.” 

“Shit, man, that’s dangerous.” 

Up at the front, Junmyeon banged an empty plastic Smirnoff handle on the podium to call the chapter to attention. 

“You know,” Sehun muttered quietly, “This has been a really fun weekend, but maybe we should try slowing down a little. It’s always more fun if you can remember it.” 

“I remember Friday night,” Jongin said, “mostly.” 

“Right, and that night was more fun, wasn’t it?” 

“It was.” 

“See? Let’s make a goal to not black out at all for the next two weeks.” 

“Okay.” Jongin was pretty sure blackout happened at around twelve drinks. He just had to keep the number below twelve. “Maybe sticking to beer would help. Or like, only taking two shots or something. Or three. And then just sticking to beer.” 

“Yeah, we could try that.” Sehun had his legs spread really wide apart in his seat. Probably trying to give his balls some room. Jongin self-consciously spread his legs a little more. There was definitely a visible bulge in Sehun’s slacks in that position, and definitely no bulge in Jongin’s. He closed his legs again, sheepish. 

It kind of sucked honestly, Jongin thought as Junmyeon rambled about how they probably shouldn’t show up to service events with the entire chapter hungover, because he’d never actually been that insecure about his dick size. He was hot enough that girls enjoyed hooking up with him no matter how big his dick was, so for someone who was, like, two inches soft and four inches hard, the dick angst hadn’t ever been crippling. And all of a sudden he couldn’t stop comparing his cock to his best friend’s. Maybe all he’d needed for the dick angst to set in was a real-world example of what he could have, right there in the flesh, and the more he thought about Sehun’s dick the more he wished he had one like it. 

Sehun’s voice, whispered right up close to his ear, brought Jongin out of his sulking. “Remember the girl who didn’t hook up with me Friday night?” 

“Yeah, what happened with that? I thought you were going to get some but we went on a fruitless acid hunt instead.” 

“Well, we flirted hard and made out a little for a while at the party. She kept making me touch her butt and everything. And then she dipped with her friends.” 

Jongin snorted. “’Making’ you. Don’t you mean ‘letting’ you?” 

“I mean it wasn’t like I wasn’t happy to do it,” Sehun corrected. “And flirting and kissing is fun and all, but I was pissed because she kind of led me on, you know? Like, she knew what I expected in that kind of situation, and it was kind of mean to get me excited let me keep expecting it so she could get a good make-out and then laugh with her friends later about ditching me when I thought I was getting some, you know? As if that was an unrealistic expectation I would have. Those kinds of interactions usually lead to hook ups, right? I’m not stupid if that’s what I expect and then I get disappointed when it doesn’t happen. I ended up feeling like she was just using me to have her fun and then laughing at me. She could have told me up front she just wanted to make out, I would have been fine with that.” 

“She hurt your feelings bro?” Jongin interrupted, and Sehun glared at him for a second before sighing. 

“Yeah. She hurt my feelings.” 

“Maybe she did plan on hooking up but she chickened out or her friend dragged her away or something.” 

Sehun huffed. “Maybe.” 

“AHEM!” Junmyeon yelled, and the whole frat turned to where he was staring, which was in fact, right at Jongin and Sehun. “Would you guys like to share with the frat?”   
“A girl hurt Sehun’s feelings because she didn’t want his dick even though he kind of thought she did,” Jongin called, and the whole frat went “Awwww,” and Chanyeol yelled “who wouldn’t want Sehun’s dick?” and Junmyeon rolled his eyes. 

“That’s too bad. Talk about it after chapter, not during.” 

Sehun spent the whole rest of chapter with his head down on the desk. At first because he was feigning embarrassment, but after that it was because he was asleep. 

 

“Its honestly amazing that the EXO’s collective GPA is so high,” Jongin murmured. 

“High?” answered Sehun, who was even more blazed out of his mind than Jongin on the lovely sunny Tuesday afternoon, lounging against the wall on Sehun’s bed with a bong between them.

“Whenever I see the brothers, everybody is either drunk or high, or hungover or hazy. But we all get good grades.” 

“Maybe that’s the criteria for joining.” Sehun whacked Jongin’s shoulder like he’d just had the most brilliant revelation in the world. “That’s it! That’s what they’re looking for during recruitment! The ability to study hard and party hard at the same time!” 

For a second Jongin was about to say it wasn’t, because he’d been on the recruitment board the year before, and the criteria had been ‘motivated, hardworking students who could bring a level of excellence to the chapter, while also contributing socially to the brotherhood with personality and friendship.’ But now that he was thinking about it… 

“Fuck, Sehun, you’re right. That’s exactly what we’re looking for. Good students who also want to have a good time.” 

“That should be our moto!” Sehun whisper shouted, jabbing a finger at Jongin to emphasize. “Study hard, party hard. Fuck. Maybe we should write to nationals.” 

“No, other EXO chapters might not be the same. Remember when we met other EXO chapters at the conference last year? There was one from Tennessee where everybody was failing out and one from Virginia where nobody had any fun. It’ll just have to be our chapter’s moto.” 

“I’ll text my big,” Sehun said as he floundered up to get his phone. Jongin watched him get as far as opening Junmyeon’s chat, and then he stared at the screen with a vague look of confusion until the screen went black. 

“Wanna watch Planet Earth?” Jongin asked, and Sehun’s eyes lit up. 

“Fuck yeah. That’s exactly what I want to watch right now.” 

As Sehun flopped around getting it ready, Jongin could see a big shape in his athletic shorts moving around too, and frowned. “You are the source of all my insecurity,” he told it, and Sehun grunted in response but he totally hadn’t heard him. 

Ten minutes of completely forgetting how to use technology later, they had a random episode of planet earth open. They got as far as a large cat attacking some kind of deer before Sehun turned it off. “I can’t do this right now. I can’t handle it. We have to do something else, I’m not prepared for this level of violence.” 

So they shot people with guns in a video game instead. 

Jongin was fucking useless when he was high, which meant video games were a challenge. Whenever Jongin was high, Sehun liked to make him play video games so he could laugh at what a train wreck it was. Which, to be fair, was a riot for Jongin too. So Jongin had the controller. His dude ran right off the edge of another building. Sehun dissolved into a shrill peel of unmanly giggles. 

“Shit, my depth perception is all off,” Jongin insisted. 

“It’s already fucking two dimensional!” Sehun yelled, and Jongin let his guy get shot because he couldn’t push buttons and laugh at the same time. A few minutes later he died because he was distracted by Sehun touching himself again. He had a hand resting over his junk. Jongin could actually see the shape of his shaft under the material. His fingers were curled around his balls, the base of his shaft held loosely under his thumb. In the same position, Jongin would have been able to cover his whole shaft and balls and Sehun had bigger hands than Jongin and he still couldn’t cover his. Not even close. 

“Jongin, your dude just died, and now he’s trying to run through a wall.” 

“Shut up, he’s doing fine.” 

“Give me a controller, I want to do versus.” 

“Nooooooo.”

Jongin lost at versus normally, and hilariously when he was high. Sehun killed him ten times in five minutes. Four of those times was in the last minute alone because Jongin was too busy laughing to control his guy. 

They both jumped when the door swung open to reveal Minseok. “Would you guys shut up? I’m trying to nap.” He took a deep sniff and wrinkled his nose. “Fuck, it’s dank in here.” 

“Want some?” 

“No, I want to nap.” He slammed the door. 

“Well.” Sehun bounced up out of his seat, tugged on his shorts, and sat back down. Definitely adjusting the balls. “We should go eat dinner anyway.” 

“Fuck yeah, everything tastes better when I’m high.” 

They both put on sunglasses to cover their red eyes and headed off towards the dining hall. 

 

On Thursday, Jongin really really really had to study, so he skipped festivities. Sehun sent him one message that said “I’ll text you if I get laid,” and that was the last he’d heard from him. He’d been studying for six hours now. Studying hard, because on study nights like these, when he got done, he gave himself a little reward. 

The studying was finished. It was only midnight. Jongin would even get in his full six hours of sleep. The reward was definitely in order. He got up onto his bed, got relaxed, and pulled up some porn. 

He had his usual session planned for himself. Whenever he had time for more than a quick jerk, he liked to start slow and build up. First, he pulled up a video to get turned on while he massaged himself over his pants, then he put the hand in the pants as he got hard, and then in the boxers. When he got to this stage, the girl on screen was naked for her boyfriend’s roommate or whatever, massaging her round boobs as he watched. Jongin groaned as she spread her legs, revealing her pretty, delicate folds for the first time. Jongin’s cock throbbed with need. The dude watching her on screen had his hands in his pants too. 

As she played with herself, Jongin pushed down his pants and his boxers and began sliding his fist over his dick. It was nice, he supposed, that he was able to fit his fist basically over the whole thing, with only a little bit of the tip peaking out. It was nice to be able to enclose his whole cock that way. Felt good. Sehun wouldn’t be able to do that, would he? 

Dude on screen got his dick out, finally. Jongin frowned. He was huge. He watched closely as the guy slid his hand up and down his dick, in the background of course, because the camera was more focused on the girl. When it skipped away to focus back on her vag, Jongin found himself reflexively reaching to rewind ten seconds. He stopped himself. 

Then the dude’s dick appeared on screen again. His fist slid up and down a whole eight inches of cock. He imagined Sehun might get about that big when he got hard. He would have to stroke over so much shaft every time, feeling how big he was, covering so much space from base to tip. Jongin gave himself a small pump and sighed, imagining how satisfying it must be. 

The girl whined something on screen, something about how she couldn’t reach her dildo, and the guy got up off the bed and came closer. He teased, rubbing the fat head of his dick over her folds. She teased back. The dialogue was terrible. The guy kept stroking himself the whole time, and Jongin felt mesmerized by the way his fist slid smoothly up and down the shaft, up and down, spreading slick. Jongin’s hand was beginning to feel pretty sticky too. 

He finally pushed into her. Of course he couldn’t fit it all. Jongin could always fit all of his. That was an awesome perk. Whenever he watched porn, the thing he liked least was how often part of the guy’s dick didn’t make it all the way inside because he was too big, and Jongin found that really unsatisfying when he knew how good it felt to have it all the way in. He still found it unsatisfying, but this time he couldn’t stop focusing on the way the girth stretched her out, and the way she moaned when he pushed in, how there was so much dick to work with. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much of the guy there was when he pulled out, how much he could still see when he pushed in, felt himself biting his lip when the guy pulled out and jerked himself to tease or switch positions. All that shaft. 

The guy came. The video ended. Jongin scrolled quickly down the list for a thumbnail that made him happy, and the one that caught his eye was a man lying on his back with a big, fat dick in his fist, and Jongin clicked before thinking. And then there he was, watching a solo masturbation video of a man with a massive cock. 

And he loved every second of it. He came so hard he cried out watching a hand work frantically up and down a huge cock, imagining it was his hand running up and down that slick rod, feeling the girth and the weight of it. Not necessarily how it felt for the dick, since he liked how having his whole fist over his dick felt, but imaging what it was like for the hand. 

He closed out of the window before the video was done, still shuddering with aftershock and easing himself down. It had been an incredible orgasm. Sleep already hovered over his head. There was a dull, anxious feeling in his chest that he pushed aside. His phone lit up beside the bed, and he reached for it to find Sehun’s name, and the message, “I didn’t get laid.” 

That was a shame. Jongin didn’t know why he felt personally disappointed to hear that Sehun hadn’t had sex. 

“You suck,” he muttered at the name, though he wasn’t sure why, and then he put his phone down and went to sleep. 

 

The next day Jongin spent all his energy in class focusing. Focusing on why exactly his masturbation session had gone the way it had. The teacher’s voice, the slide show, his classmate’s questions, all faded to background noise as he frowned at a spot on the rug and mulled it over. By the end of the day he’d decided that:

He wished his dick was bigger. No surprise there. Even dudes with big dicks wished their dicks were bigger. 

He was living vicariously through the idea of having a big dick. 

Except that he didn’t want to give up the perks of being able to fit his whole dick in a girl’s vagina or into a single fist. So maybe- 

As a guy, he appreciated a big dick. The idea of a big dick made him happy. 

Fuck that, he wanted a big dick. No use lying to himself, he would ditch the perks of a small dick in a heartbeat if he could have a big one. He would give almost anything within reason to have a dick that made him more confident instead of less. 

So… he liked seeing a big dick getting pleasured because… that was the dick he wanted? Maybe? Or at least he liked seeing a good dick getting what it deserved. 

And Sehun had triggered this whole thing with his stupid, perfect cock. 

It was an unsatisfying conclusion, but a conclusion nonetheless, which wrapped up the porn occurrence in a neat little explanation that defended his heterosexuality and manliness. He wasn’t watching dick porn because he didn’t like vaginas. He was watching dick porn because he liked dicks. 

Yikes. 

Liked dicks just as much as any straight guy because, like several girls had pointed out to him before, straight guys were weirdly obsessed with dicks. Totally normal. 

 

“It’s a Friday,” Jongin muttered into Sehun’s shoulder. 

“I wanna get laid so bad,” Suhun muttered back. 

“You two good?” Jongdae said from beside the bed, holding the bong. “Still got that dry spell going?” 

“Yeah,” Sehun growled. “Why do you ask?” 

Jongdae raised his eyebrows and gave them a pointed look up and down, because they were cuddling hard, Jongin squished up against Sehun’s side with a leg tossed over Sehun’s thigh. Sehun had a hand all up in Jongin’s hair which felt amazing, especially with the high. 

“We’re touch-starved,” Jongin explained. 

“You’re horny is what you are. Do either of you want another hit?” 

Jongin struggled up into a kneeling position over Sehun’s leg and took a massive rip. Below him, Sehun motioned for him to come closer. “Don’t wanna sit up. Come down here.” 

With the bong still in hand, Jongin hovered down over Sehun, close enough that his face looked a little funny and his eyes started sliding together, and exhaled all the smoke down into his open mouth. 

“Whoa,” said Jongdae, “why the fuck are you guys so good at that?” 

“Freshman year we never had any weed,” Jongin croaked, “so when we did, we stretched every gram we got as far as we could. It was super awkward at first and we had to be drunk or already high to do it, but it doesn’t really feel weird anymore. It’s utility.” 

Across the room, Baekhyun’s girlfriend, Taeyeon, gave them a very wide-eyed look. 

“S-sorry?” he tried, and she shook her head. 

“I’m not shocked or anything, that was just really hot.” 

Bingo, ladies loved it. 

Baekhyun sat straight up. “Do you want me to kiss Jongdae?” 

“What?” said both the girlfriend and Jongdae in very different tones. 

“If you think it’s hot, I swear I will.” 

“Well I won’t stop you,” she said shyly, and Jongdae shrieked as Baekhyun got off the bed. 

“I’ll stop you, get the fuck away from me. You’re my fucking frat brother. No fratcest, bro.” 

“There are two different couples in my sorority. That’s a stupid word,” said Taeyeon, and Baekhyun launched into an argument about why fratcest was a stupid word. 

“He’s so whipped,” Jongin muttered as he settled back down on top of Sehun. He ended up with his thigh tucked between Sehun’s legs, and through both their sweatpants, he could definitely feel Sehun’s shaft against his inner thigh. Sehun could probably feel his junk against his hip too, which he didn’t like, but not enough to get off. He was too busy measuring the size of Sehun’s cock and imagining and wishing and feeling sorry for himself. 

“So it’s a Friday,” he muttered after a while. “Are we going to get drunk?” 

“I don’t think there’s a plan to get drunk,” said Jongdae who had apologized and explained that he would not kiss Baekhyun even if they weren’t frat brothers, so that detail wasn’t the deciding factor. 

“I have beer in my fridge,” offered Chanyeol again, and they drank the boring way again with the same pretentious craft beer that they’d drunk with last time. 

After about an hour, Jongin got impatient. “Fuck this, I had to skip last night’s party. I want to go get drunk. Let’s go find a party if there isn’t one here.” 

He dragged Sehun and Jongdae out, and the rest followed, and they marched down Greek row until they found a house making a lot of noise. The Beta Tau Sigma boys were having a rager. Some of the BTS boys were music majors of the music production kind instead of the vocal kind like Baekhyun and Jongdae and Kyungsoo, so their dance floor was always poppin. Jimin and Hoseok from dance were having some kind of dance off while a skinny kid with a pretty face shouted nonsensical hype from the sidelines. Their president, Namjoon, was making real cocktails in the kitchen. All kinds of classy liquor got poured, one carefully measured shot after the other, straight into Solo cups. Jongin chugged something vaguely purple, chased it with red, and immediately and got on the dance floor. 

Not his best performance. Thank god it was crowded. Jongin was faded and fucked up and happy to be dancing. A girl he’d hooked up with before grinded on him for a while. Joy from the last party let him grind on her while Wendy grinded on him. Jimin staggered into him and shouted in his ear before stumbling away without Jongin having heard anything he said. Sehun was chatting up a pretty girl from Gamma Gamma Delta. Baekhyun and Taeyeon were the cutest dancers on the floor, with him doing all kinds of weird moves to make her laugh. Jongdae and Chanyeol flailed around and did their best. 

“Sejeong says there’s food at the nightclub tonight!” Sehun yelled in Jongin’s ear. “It’s international night or something so they have international food and music.” 

Jongin took another shot and they were on their way. 

There was Latin music. Which meant sexy dancing. Jongin’s favorite kind. Especially when wasted. It was really a shame he didn’t have a lady to grind on. Eventually it was too much body rolling in the crowd by himself, so he had no choice but to grind on Sehun, who thankfully was drunk enough to put up with it, even if Chanyeol laughed at them and Jongdae shook his head in disbelief. Also, it got the attention of a couple girls. 

And then Despacito came on. They had had plenty of space to dance before. They didn’t anymore. Every body in the building poured onto the dance floor. That was fine with Jongin. He loved a crowded dance floor. Just like anybody else, he poured his energy into rolling his hips, and Sehun grinded back, miraculously. Jongin was faded as fuck. He got into it. 

Which included sliding his hands over Sehun’s hips where the crowd couldn’t see and dipping one down to Sehun’s cock in his jeans, brushing over the outline, settling a hand firmly over his crotch. Sehun’s hand landed on his arm, but he didn’t move it, so Jongin gave him a squeeze, marveling in the way the bulge filled out his whole hand, and kept grinding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like my writing then don't read it. Move on to greener pastures. Do not harass me on anon, that's mean. 
> 
> To everyone else, if you see an rude comment, I would be grateful if you did not engage. I'm going to delete it without reading it anyway. No one needs to devote any of their precious time to engaging internet trolls trying to punish people for not doing what they want.

Sehun and Jongin almost missed the service event. Everybody was late, but not as late as Yixing and Minseok, so the bus left fifteen minutes late and Junmyeon cancelled the party that was supposed to be that evening. 

“Fuck,” croaked Baekhyun, “what the hell am I going to do with a whole evening to myself? Taeyeon and I can’t possibly have a good night just by ourselves. Whatever are we going to do to fill the time?” 

About half the bus told him to shut up at once. All the single people. 

“And so the dry spell continues,” muttered Sehun. “Five weeks. I don’t think I’ve gone over a month without a hookup since I came to college.” 

“Mmm, me neither.” 

“Okay, you two can shut up too,” snapped Jongdae, who was irritable when he was hungover. “Sluts.” 

Nobody felt like scheduling a party somewhere else because Junmyeon would kill them, so that night Jongin and Sehun found themselves sitting in Jongin’s room with a single bowl of weed and six beers between them. 

“This sucks.” 

“It’s just one Saturday.” Sehun patted him on the shoulder. “Won’t kill us. We had fun last night.” 

“True.” 

“Wanna watch… Naruto? I don’t know.” 

“Fuck it, sure.” 

They started the arc with the fight between one of the major character girls and an old lady against some weird puppet guy. Had to skip a few episodes of filler. Jongin got tired of skipping through people staring at each other. “I’m sick of this dry spell.” 

“Me too.” 

Sakura found herself in awkward, twisted up position dodging a bamboo forest of puppet arms. 

“Do you think that counts as fanservice?” Jongin muttered. “It’s not nearly as sexual as a lot of other animes would do it. I was always kind of surprised how not sexual it was.”

“The animators would never draw Naruto or Sasuke in that position,” Sehun muttered back, and Jongin sighed. 

“Good point.” He took another sip of his beer. 

A few minutes later Sakura was tied up and the subject of a tug or war game between the two opponents. 

“Okay, that’s fanservice.” 

“Yup.” Sehun finished his beer and got another one. 

Sakura detonated an exploding tag and freed herself as well as dispersing the poison gas cloud she was in. 

“You know,” said Sehun, “she was annoying in the first series because she was, like, twelve and bratty and useless. But she’s kind of badass in Shippuden.” 

“Yeah. I’d let her tie me up honestly.” 

Sehun chuckled a little. Out of the corner of Jongin’s eye, he saw Sehun put a hand on his junk. Some kind of yelling went on on screen. Then a puppet fight. 

“This is cheesier than I remember it being,” said Jongin. “And the animation is really bad. I’m bored. Why did Junmyeon have to cancel the party?” 

More talking happened and Jongin glanced over at where Sehun’s hand was on his dick again. 

“You wanna touch?” Sehun said, and Jongin looked up to see him smirking at him.

“What? No.” He hoped his laughter didn’t sound too nervous. “I’m not drunk enough for that.” 

“You like touching my dick.” 

“Do not.” 

“You’ve done it three times.” 

Jongin felt himself blushing and drank more beer. “I was wasted all three of those times.” 

“Right.” Sehun laughed. “So you just weren’t sober enough to stop yourself. Come on. You also sit on my lap all the time. I’ve caught you looking.” 

Oh shit.

“Dude, you look so fucking guilty right now.” Sehun laughed at him. 

“Well you look so… high…” 

“Did you seriously think I wouldn’t notice?” 

“Um.” Shit this was bad. 

“I notice when parts of people’s bodies touch my crotch area. It doesn’t happen that often these days. It never used to happen with you. Until recently. Now it’s all the time.” 

Jongin could feel his face burning. “I can explain.” 

“This isn’t some sort of crush on me thing, is it?” 

Jongin jerked back. “No!” He yelped and put up a very serious finger to stop Sehun from speaking, paused for a minute, “…No.” 

“Okay good, I didn’t think so. You’re a very enthusiastic wingman. So what’s going on?” 

“Okay, so.” Jongin sorted through is convoluted explanation in his head. “I’m jealous?”

“You’re jealous of my dick-” 

“Yeah. Mine’s kind of small.” 

“-so you want to touch it.” 

Jongin saw the glaring disconnect there and blushed. “…I-I mean. I’ve never actually been that insecure about mine, okay? But like, I saw yours and I was like, damn, right?” 

Sehun snorted. “Yeah, you were. That’s exactly what you were like.” 

“Dude, shut up!” 

Sehun cackled. 

“Listen! I was jealous, okay? So I kept, I don’t know, fuck this is so embarrassing.” 

Sehun nodded unhelpfully and kept cackling. 

“I kept, like, trying to figure out what it would be like if I had a big dick? Oh my god. I can’t do this anymore. Yeah.” 

“So you want to touch it.” 

Jongin sighed and put his face in his hands. “No.” 

“I mean you clearly do. You keep doing it.” 

“Okay but I feel like in this position I really have to say no.” 

“But you do.” 

“…I’m just curious.” 

“Bicurious?” 

Jongin punched him. “Dude, stop! I’m so fucking embarrassed right now! I’m sorry I touched your dick, okay?” 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” 

Jongin breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You can touch it again if you want.” 

Jongin turned and gave Sehun his most incredulous look. “You want me to touch your dick? This isn’t some kind of crush on me thing, is it? You’re actually weirdly okay with this.” 

“No!” Sehun yelped, wide eyed, and put up a very serious finger to keep Jongin from speaking, paused for a minute, “…No. I’m just very sexually frustrated during this dry spell and I honestly don’t mind you touching my dick that much. You want to touch my dick, my dick wants to be touched, I think we can come to an arrangement here.” 

Jongin sat on the bed, looking his best friend in the face, and pondered the most difficult decision he’d ever made. On one side, he was very embarrassed and this was weird. On the other side, he did very much want to touch Sehun’s dick. Only one way to make the decision. Jongin shut his computer, putting an end to weird fight noises, and chugged the last of his beer. He slid off the bed and grabbed a quarter off the desk. 

“Heads or tails?” 

“What the fuck?” Sehun cackled. “Tails and you touch my dick.” 

Jongin flipped the coin. It sailed up through the air, twirled around, Jongin held out his hand to catch it, missed, and watched it clatter to the floor next to his shoe. The smug head of George Washington stared up at him in profile from the back of the quarter. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s tails.” 

Sehun looked over the side of the bed just as Jongin desperately tried to cover it with his shoe and missed again. 

“Fuck you, that’s heads. You want to touch my dick so fucking bad. Just come touch it.” 

“I need another beer.” He dug one out of the mini fridge and climbed back on the bed. “Okay. Fine. Let me touch your dick. It’s an impressive size and I’m curious.” 

Sehun grinned at him. “Over or under the pants?” 

“Fucking Christ, over. We’re not there yet.” 

“Yet.” Up went the eyebrows. 

“Stop. How do you want to do this?” 

“Um…” Sehun shuffled around and stretched out on the bed, lying down, with his hips right up next to Jongin, who pulled his own legs protectively to his chest. “Okay, have at it.” 

The dick was right there, so close. Jongin could see subtle lumps under his sweatpants that gave it away. He reached out and pushed his fingers into the fabric where he knew the balls were and pressed in, feeling the skin give. It was hot on his fingertips. Squishy. He trailed his fingers down to Sehun’s inner thigh where he thought the shaft would be, but found the the process of moving around had jostled Sehun’s dick a little further up. It was now lying across the top of his thigh. Jongin felt over the shape of the shaft, savoring how long it was, trying to measure. Easily seven inches soft. He thumbed at the underside of the head. 

“This is weird.” 

“I’m not disagreeing,” Sehun said with a grin. 

He closed his eyes as Jongin slid his palm over the shaft, up and down, got a handful of balls, then back up. It was just as satisfying as he was hoping it would be. Such a good shape. His head was telling him that was probably enough and he should stop, but he just really didn’t want to. 

“I’m going to get hard,” Sehun murmured. 

“Okay.” That made his chest tighten in a pleasant way, so he reflexively rubbed a little harder and a little faster and felt Sehun’s dick begin to swell under his hand. It got more firm and even longer. It occurred to him that this was maybe not quite the reaction that Sehun had expected.

“So this is kind of gay,” Jongin muttered, to try and cover up his goof. 

“Pft. Yeah. A little,” Sehun murmured slowly. “I said I was going to get hard, and you said ‘okay.’”

Jongin felt another embarrassed roll in his stomach. “So like… should we stop?” Not that he really wanted to. The feeling of Sehun’s dick in his hand was making him feel some kind of way and Jongin wanted to… explore that. A little more. 

“I mean I’m having a good time. I’m not homophobic, we can keep going.” 

Jongin chugged some more beer. “Okay.” If they were going to do this, might as well really do it. He took a firm grip of Sehun’s shaft through his pants and gave him a firm stroke. He saw Sehun’s lips pop open. “Hold my beer.” 

“Oh fuck, what are you going to do?” He took Jongin’s beer and set it on the windowsill as Jongin sat up to kneel over him and put both hands to work, one cupping Sehun’s balls and rolling them in his hand, and the other working his shaft as it pressed up into his palm over Sehun’s thigh. Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed down and he bit his lip, and the reaction was nice. Jongin tucked that away. Lip biting was a hot reaction. He would do that for girls more often. 

“Are you really going to do this over the pants the whole time?” 

Sehun’s voice sounded just a little rougher than usual, a little lower. 

“I mean yeah, I was. I thought that’s what we agreed on.” 

“Yeah but like, we didn’t plan on you full on jacking me off, and now you are, and it doesn’t make a lot of sense over the pants.” 

“I guess that’s a good point. Do you want to take them off then?” 

Finally, Sehun looked shy. It was about time it wasn’t Jongin. 

“Yeah, over the pants feels good but it’s not… enough… I guess I could go finish myself later, or, I guess it’ll just take a lot longer, do what you want, it’s fine.” 

Up till now Jongin had just been planning on feeling it, but now there was the possibility of seeing it, and Jongin wanted that very much. After so much touching, it would be really really nice to see it, to see if his imagination did it credit, so with that thought he slowly reached towards Sehun’s waistband, monitoring him closely. Sehun felt Jongin’s fingers brush the bare skin of his waist and gasped a little. 

“I’m doing it.” 

“Okay.” 

Jongin tugged, and Sehun lifted his hips a little, and the pants slid down inch by inch over pale skin until Jongin saw the top of a shaft. Jongin snickered. “You don’t grow much body hair, Hun.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Have you not hit puberty or something?” 

Sehun raised a leg and kicked him. “Since you’ve already embarrassed yourself this evening, I guess I can too. I shave it off.” 

“What?” Jongin giggled. “Why?” 

“There’s barely anything there even when it grows out. It just looks weird.” 

“Couldn’t grow a mustache if you tried, could you?” 

Sehun huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you done? I’m going soft here.” 

“Sorry.” He kept pulling, and Sehun’s waistband slid down the shaft, pulling it straight down, inch after inch, until it finally slid free and drifted back up and sideways on it’s own, somewhere in the chub phase. He was uncut, which was also new and unfamiliar. A deep flushed pink head peaked out from the foreskin. It was so long and thick and pretty and Jongin wanted to touch so bad. So he did. 

As Jongin grabbed, Sehun mewled just a little, and Jongin’s eyes shot up to see him watching from the pillow with flushed cheeks and spread lips. Jongin stroked. Sehun’s mouth opened a fraction more. It must feel so good. Jongin never thought about what his best friend’s pleasure faces would look like before. Hadn’t even thought to consider it. Sehun’s pleasure faces were nice so far, subtle and gratifying. Jongin was pretty sure he looked like an idiot during sex, but Sehun just looked intense. Photo ready. Jongin had always thought of him as the hot one for a reason.

Jerking Sehun was so different from jerking himself. It required a totally different motion. A much longer pull, more emphasis on the stroke and not so much on the slam down, and his fist never slid off. The presence of a foreskin made chafing less of a risk. Jongin tried a few fast strokes. Sehun mewled again, and his dick hardened the rest of the way, and Jongin didn’t even have the concentration left to guess any measurements, all he knew was that he had that same feeling he had when he was watching the dick porn. The sight of Sehun’s fully hard dick, and a hand sliding up and down the shaft, making it feel good, and the fact that Jongin was the one making it feel good, was really cool. A dick like this deserved all the pleasure it could get. A little drop appeared at the tip and dripped down the side, slicking Jongin’s palm. 

Jongin was definitely hard. He didn’t think Sehun could tell from his angle, thank god. The thick firmness of Sehun’s dick was too much, filling out his fist so well. When he was touching his own dick, it didn’t occur to him to notice how soft it was, but he noticed on Sehun. His skin was so smooth. 

He tried jerking off Sehun like he jerked off himself, which involved pulling his fist off until it was just the edge of his fist rest on top of the head, and then slowly letting the head push his fist open around it. 

Sehun moaned. It was deep and sudden, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Jongin did the move again. He could feel the shaft twitch against his palm. Then he realized he could absolutely use both hands at once. There was more than enough room for that. A few more little mewls slipped out of Sehun’s throat, muffed by his hand now. Jongin sped up to get more noises and to feel the cock jerk again. 

The room was a lot hotter now than it had been when they started, but Jongin was too busy to take his hoody off. Sehun seemed to think so too, because he dragged his hoody and his shirt up his stomach, so Jongin could watch his abs flex in response to the pleasure. 

“I’m close, Jongin.” 

“O-oh, um. Can you reach the tissues?” 

Sehun’s arm flailed to the side and knocked over Jongin’s lamp, his deodorant, two water bottles and an empty beer bottle before finally grabbing the tissue box. 

“Got ’em.” 

“What the fuck dude?” 

“A-ah… You’re like… really good at this…” He pulled a couple tissues from the box and crumpled them in his fist when Jongin did an experimental twisty motion with his hands. 

“Yeah dude, I have a dick. I know what it feels like.” Jongin removed one hand to wrestle the tissues from Sehun’s fist, and sped up with the other hand, delighted in the way Sehun whimpered and arched his back. 

“Ffffuck, fuck… Jongin, I’m—“ 

Jongin got the tissues up just in time, and gripped the shaft hard as it jerked over and over, emptying thick white squirts into Jongin’s hand. Sehun moaned brokenly. Jongin’s own dick twitched as he felt the liquid spill into the tissues, Sehun’s pleasure pulsing through his shaft and out into Jongin’s hand. He worked Sehun through until his moans subsided and Jongin knew the pleasure was turning into oversensitivity, and then let him go. His gorgeous cock shrank back down against Sehun’s bare stomach. 

And so there they were, post hand-job, Sehun all spread out and sated, and Jongin with a hard on and a handful of jizzy tissues. Which gave him an idea. He glanced down at Sehun, and he other boy had his eyes narrowed, because he knew Jongin too well, so Jongin pounced before Sehun could get prepared. 

Sehun lunged up and grabbed Jongin’s wrist just as Jongin tried to plunge the cummy tissues into Sehun’s face. 

“Fuck you Jongin, what the fuck!” 

“Ow!” 

“Stop!” 

Jongin laughed and let gravity drag him down towards Sehun’s face, but Sehun had wrestled a little in high school, which Jongin always forgot, and Jongin yelped as he found himself on his back. Then it was a frantic fight to keep the cummy tissues in his hand and away from his own face. 

“Let go, Jongin.” 

“No!” He writhed as Sehun jabbed him in the side with his other hand. Sehun’s dick was still dangling out of his pants over Jongin’s hips.

Sehun managed to roll Jongin onto his stomach with the tissues hand held over the edge of the bed and the other trapped against his back. 

“Let them go.” 

“Fuck you, you’ll just wipe them on me instead.” 

“You got some on my hoody.” 

Jongin giggled. “Sucks.” 

“I’m holding your hand over the trash can. All you have to do is drop. No one gets hurt.” 

Jongin hesitated, but he was losing the fight, so he opened his fist at let the cummy tissues drop into the trash can below. His hand was still wet. Jongin wiped it all over Sehun’s stomach as soon as Sehun let him up. 

“Fuck! Gross!” His arm swung out and caught Jongin in the cheek, smearing hoody cum all over one side of Jongin’s face from his temple to his jaw. 

“AAH!” Nothing to do but smear is face all over Sehun, but Sehun grabbed his shoulders before they could collide and pinned him to the mattress again. 

“Could you at least let me get my pants up?” He sat right down on Jongin’s chest to wrestle his sweatpants back up over his cock. 

“I can’t breath,” Jongin wheezed. 

“Maybe if you didn’t try to wipe my own cum on my face, we wouldn’t end up in this situation.” He wiggled and Jongin coughed.

“I give you an amazing handjob and this is how you thank me?” 

“Some girls ask me to cum on their face.” Sehun tapped Jongin’s cheek right next to where Jongin could feel something sticky and wet streaked across his skin. “I thought I was doing you a favor.” 

Jongin slapped him in the shoulder. “Fuck you, I’m going to break out.” 

“You tried to wipe cum on my face first! You started this!” 

So that was a fair point, but whatever. “Get off, I want to shower.” 

“You should show me yours.” 

Jongin narrowed his eyes. “Show you my shower?” Sehun had seen his shower. 

“No, idiot, I showed you mine, you should show me yours.” 

Oh. Oh no. Jongin felt his cheeks turn pink. “What? Why?” 

“I’m curious.” 

“So?” 

“I showed you mine because you were curious.” 

Another fair point. Jongin resorted to trying to push Sehun off. Unfortunately, Sehun was still sitting on his chest and was too heavy to push off. He was also in the perfect position to reach down and grab Jongin’s crotch, which he did, and Jongin snapped his thighs together and gasped. He was still half-hard. Sehun’s hand was fucking huge on his cock. It covered Jongin’s whole junk like a blanket. 

“Oh…” 

“So you weren’t being totally honest.” 

“…Huh?” Jongin blinked his eyes open to find Sehun staring down at him. 

“You wanted to touch my dick because it turns you on, not just because you’re curious.” He raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Jongin’s face burned with embarrassment. 

“U-um…” 

“Which is fine, I still don’t mind.” 

“No, I just…” Jongin had to pause because Sehun’s hand gave his junk a heavy rub. “Augh…” Sehun’s thumb found the spot right under the head that Jongin always rubbed when he needed to cum fast, and thumbed at it through his pants. Jongin’s jaw went slack, because it felt so fucking good. His pleasure faces weren’t as composed and manly as Sehun’s, and neither were his noises, which wasn’t a problem with women but very embarrassing around Sehun.

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No,” Jongin gasped before thinking. 

“Okay.” 

Sehun circled tight and fast, right in that perfect spot, and Jongin writhed. He couldn’t stop the way his face screwed up with the arousal, or the way noises spilled from his throat. His cock jerked and Jongin covered his face with both hands to keep Sehun from seeing his stupid mindless pleasure face. The fingers left and took the impending orgasm with them. Jongin whined in protest. 

“Bro, if you’re going to return the favor please just do it.” 

Sehun giggled. “Oh were you about to cum? Sorry. Thought you’d last longer.” 

Jongin growled in frustration as Sehun’s fingers dipped into his pants. 

“Shh, stop whining.” 

“Dude, shut up.” 

Sehun slid two fingertips down the underside of Jongin’s shaft under his pants. Jongin’s skin crawled. It was so deliciously wrong. Sehun’s fingers on his dick. Fingers too rough. Sehun’s weight on his chest too heavy. His cock loved it though. 

“I fucking knew you were small.” 

“Shut up.” 

“And you tried to lie about it.” He giggled. “This is so weird. I’ve never touched another dude’s dick before.” 

Fuck, Jongin must have felt fucking tiny compared to what Sehun usually had in his hand. He whimpered as Sehun wrapped a single fist around the shaft with his thumb brushing over the head. 

“It’s really cute.” 

Jongin whacked him.

“Hey!” 

“Cute? Fuck you.” 

“I like it.” 

“Dude, stop.” 

“No, I’m serious.” He gave Jongin a few pumps. “You grow a lot of hair, haha.” The dick got abandoned again so Sehun could cup his balls and roll them gently in his hand. It felt good, but all Jongin could think about was how much smaller than Sehun’s they were. “Open your legs again. I can’t jerk you off like this.” 

Jongin tentatively spread his knees. “I’m not that small,” he muttered, cheeks flaming. 

“I mean you’re pretty small, bro. But you still get more sex than, like, the rest of the frat minus me combined, so no reason to feel bad about that. As long as you get good reviews, right?” He gave Jongin a dozen really fast strokes, and Jongin slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans, only to realize it was the hand he’d previously slapped over the cummy side of his face. 

Sehun stopped stroking and laughed as Jongin slowly removed the hand with a look of absolute horror. 

“Is it good? I’ve heard it’s salty.” 

It was all over his lips. There was some on his tongue too and now he didn’t want to close his mouth in case it got all over the rest of his mouth. 

“People eat cum all the time, you won’t die.” He stroked Jongin up and down between his thumb and two fingers, which just highlighted how small he was, and pet the place under the head between every couple strokes. Jongin had never been so hard, arousal mixing strangely with the embarrassment. It made him feel hot all over and prickling.

“You close?” 

He nodded, still reluctant to close his mouth. He probably looked really stupid. As if to confirm, Sehun pushed Jongin’s jaw shut with his fingers, and Jongin winced and swallowed. The cum was pretty tasteless, thank god. Just noticeably slimy. 

Sehun got serious. He pushed Jongin’s pants down his thighs and gave Jongin quick, determined strokes. Jongin gave up on trying to be cool. He would deal with the humiliation later. Moans and whimpers spilled from his throat unblocked, his body tensed up as he got closer. His face did its stupid embarrassing thing. 

“C-close…” 

“Yeah? Let’s do this.” Sehun sped up one last time and pushed Jongin over the edge, and Jongin found himself gasping and moaning into the air as he spilled into Sehun’s waiting hand. 

Like a responsible adult, Sehun grabbed the tissue box and threw the dirty ones directly into the trash before sitting right back down on Jongin’s chest. “Here, clean your face with this.” Another tissue.

Jongin sluggishly cleaned the cum off his face. 

“That was hot. I can see why you get good reviews.” 

“Huh?” 

“You have good sex faces.” 

That had to be a joke. Jongin frowned at him. 

“No really, they’re hot. They might be stupid on somebody else but you’re so hot you make them look good.” 

That was gratifying. Jongin took a deep breath to let his guts calm down. “Can I please sit up?” 

Sehun scooted down, and Jongin sat up and slouched over Sehun’s legs in his lap. “Fuck.” 

“You good?” 

Well, it had been an amazing orgasm. Jongin rubbed his hands over his arms and tried to shake the prickly, uncomfortable feeling. “…Yeah. M’fine.” 

“Hey.” Sehun’s arm looped around his shoulders. “If you’re embarrassed, you shouldn’t be. I enjoyed that. It was hot. Look at me.” He angled Jongin’s face up towards his with a hand on his jaw. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Fuck, I don’t know.” He leaned into Sehun’s shoulder. Normal bro cuddles. “I honestly didn’t think this was a sexual thing, I thought I was just curious. I’ve never even considered doing shit with guys before. I don’t know. I’m still trying to figure out… what just happened I guess.” 

“I wouldn’t think to hard about it,” Sehun said, and Jongin was only too ready to stop thinking about it. “Hey, remember anthropology class last year? Sexuality is dumb and arbitrary and all that?” 

Jongin hadn’t really understood that unit. He’d been flirting with the girl in front of him via note passing the whole time. She taught him everything he needed to know on the night before the test between rounds of sex and he’d passed and forgotten it all. 

“…Right.” 

“I enjoyed it. I’m not judging you at all. I’m not one of those guys who cares about dick size, so-“ 

“Sehun, every guy cares about dick size.” 

Sehun pouted at him. “I only care about my dick size. I don’t care about yours. I like yours. It’s cute.” 

“I don’t really… want my dick to be cute, you know?” 

“Really? I want mine to be cute. I want girls to love and cherish him. And give him kisses.” 

Jongin snorted. “You’re dumb.” 

“Listen.” Sehun rubbed his back. “I don’t want you to feel bad about your dick just because mine is bigger. If it makes you feel better you can keep yours in your pants next time, but I’d rather return the favor.” 

Next time. “Next time?” 

“Yeah.” Sehun sat back against the wall and gave him a shy smile. “I mean we don’t have to, but I had fun. Could be a good way to get through the dry spell.”

Jongin sighed, still fighting the embarrassment back down. “I’ll think about it.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was sitting there on Sehun’s thigh, under his pants, creating a long crease in the pants that could have been just a normal fold of fabric except for the way it molded around the ridge of the head just slightly. Sehun might have put it there on purpose, to tempt him. Jongin had been staring at it off and on for the past hour as Sehun gunned NPCs down on the TV. 

“Sehun.” 

“Huh?” 

“Can I…” 

“You wanna play?” 

“…um…” 

Sehun paused the game and looked over. “Do you wanna…” 

They stared at each other for a minute and Jongin got increasingly more annoyed because he didn’t know how to phrase things and Sehun knew what he wanted and he could say something but he didn’t so maybe Jongin should just say never mind and go home where he could jerk off to dick porn in peace. 

“So you thought about it?” 

Only for about ten hours a day. 

“I guess.” 

“You wanna do it again?” 

Jongin sighed. “Its just really…” He held out both hands and made a vague motion. “…Satisfying.”

“Okay.” 

“Let’s not return the favor this time.” 

Sehun pouted. “Okay dude, I mean, that’s easier for me, but are you sure?” 

“Last time you called my dick small and I got cum in my mouth. And you sat on me the whole time.” 

The other boy blinked at him with his mouth pressed into a line which made him look kind of like the underside of a stingray. “Sorry, I’ll be better next time. Here, come sit behind me. I want to keep playing.” 

Sehun and Junmyeon had nice deep circular chairs in front of their little TV. Jongin got up and locked the door before climbing in behind Sehun and leaning against his back. 

“This is still okay? It’s not weird yet?” 

“When was it not weird? It’s still okay though. I get a handjob. Can’t complain.” 

Neither could Jongin, really. He almost sighed with relief when his hand closed around the thick shaft under Sehun’s pants. It fit into his palm like it was made to be there. Leaning against Sehun’s back was pretty comfortable. Jongin relaxed and circled the other hand around Sehun’s waist as well to pull his fingers over Sehun’s balls through his shorts. For a while it was nice to just feel, experience the shape, the heat. 

“When does Junmyeon get home?” Roommate barge in would be a disaster. 

“Not for a few hours. He doesn’t have his key anyway. It’s at the bottom of his fishbowl.” 

“Of course. That’s where keys go.” 

There were some exploding noises from the TV, and Sehun swore under his breath and leaned back into Jongin’s chest. Jongin heard the bloops of the menu screen. 

“You comfortable back there?” 

“Yeah.” He trailed his fingertips from tip to base, the other hand cupped securely around Sehun’s balls. “You comfortable?” 

“Getting more comfortable by the minute. Should I play Battlefront?” 

“Yeah.” 

Menu bloops turned into Star Wars gun noises. 

“Mmm. Fuck.” More explosions. Jongin finally slipped his hand down Sehun’s pants and pulled his cock out for some leisurely strokes. Sehun laughed softly as his TIE fighter careened into a huge chunk of the space wreckage. “You like teasing, don’t you?” 

“Hmm, a little. Depends. Right now I’m mostly just doing what I want, sorry if it feels like teasing.” 

Sehun was quiet for a moment. Ambient menu music played in the background. “What do you usually do during sex?” 

Jongin paused. “Well, when a man and a woman like each other very much, they go into a dark room and take off their clothes—“ 

There was a sharp pain in his leg where Sehun whacked him with the game controller. “That’s not what I meant, dumbass, you know what I mean.” 

Jongin giggled. “Right. Um. Lots of making out. Heavy petting, I usually finger girls for a bit and then eat them out if they’ll let me. I’m really good at it. She can return the favor if she wants. Once she’s had an orgasm or two, we’ll move on to the main event. I usually go pretty hard and fast, because… I kind of have to.” More movement for less impact.

He was interrupted by menu bloops and then more space noises. “That’s pretty different from mine. Do you talk dirty a lot?” 

“I think of it more as sweet talk, I’m nice.” 

“Aw, you’re cute. Ever had a girl be in charge?” 

“A couple times.” Some of the most memorable nights, actually. Jongin bit his lip as he thought back. 

“How was that?” 

Jongin got a little twinge of embarrassment. “I had a girl tie me up and ride me once, that was hot.” He didn’t mention how she’d spanked him until he begged. “And then once I had a girl take charge when she, um,” he took a deep breath. “She just, like, decided I needed to be super submissive because of my size, I guess. I can see why people like submission and stuff, but not being demeaned. It didn’t go well.” 

“Yikes, that sucks.” He patted the back of Jongin’s hand for support. The one over his balls. Jongin thanked him with a gentle squeeze. “Did you have to stop?” 

“No I didn’t stop. It sucked though.” 

Sehun died again. Jongin stroked him steadily up and down. From this angle it was almost like jerking himself, and he could kind of imagine what it would be like to masturbate with a dick like Sehun’s. 

“What’s your ideal sex partner?” 

“Why are you asking me this stuff?” 

“I don’t know, I’m curious. Its kind of weird to talk to other dudes about how you do sex, but there’s probably some good info in there. Everybody’s learned different things.” He shot his laser some more. “We don’t have to talk about his.” 

“It’s fine. I guess my ideal sex partner is someone I can have fun with, we can laugh about stuff and communicate and have a good time. I like a good butt. Not, like, huge, but enough to get a good handful.” He and Sehun had at least talked about that before. They were both butt guys. 

Outside Jongdae went screeching past the door and Jongin paused. He was followed closely by Baekhyun, also shouting, and Minseok, laughing. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Minseok got a pet tarantula.” 

“Oh.” 

“Are girls ever mean about your dick?” 

Jongin sighed. This was beginning to feel like counseling. “Yeah, sometimes. It sucks.” 

“You’re way more sexually active then I think people expect out of guys with small dicks.” 

Jongin wasn’t sure if that conception was true or not, but he’d always assumed he was getting more sex than other dudes with small dicks, so fair enough. “It’s really not the size,” he muttered. “It really is how you use it. The clit is on the outside anyway.” 

“I bet girls don’t even care as long as they can see your abs and your face.” 

This was why they were friends, because Sehun was ultimately supportive even if he was playfully a dick sometimes. 

“Some of them don’t.” 

Sehun finally shot something successfully. He snickered to himself and stomped his feet on the ground. Then he got blown up. More menu bloops. 

“And some of them do?” 

“A couple.” He sighed. “I got lucky in high school because I started fucking early. I was, like, fifteen.” 

Sehun made a low whistle. 

“Back then the girls I was having sex with either didn’t know much about dick size or didn’t care, because nobody commented. I got to learn how to be good at sex and how good it could be before some girl actually laughed at me and refused to put out. That hurt, and if that had been my first time I might still be a virgin today, but I knew it wasn’t usually like that so I kept going.” 

“I mean you’re not, like, absurdly small when you’re hard. There’s plenty there to work with.” 

Jongin snorted. “Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who has to work with it.” 

“Only because you don’t want me to.” 

Maybe he would let Sehun return the favor. Later. Maybe next time. Sehun died some more and Jongin let his hand slide lethargically up and down Sehun’s half hard length. “One of my fuck buddies actually really liked my size,” he muttered, since they were on the topic. “She liked giving me head because she said it was easier. I didn’t mind when she called it cute.” He missed that one a lot. She’d been really energetic. All Jongin had to do was lie back and enjoy and do what she told him to. “She liked to ride me while I sucked on her tits.” 

“Mmm.” Sehun got a little harder in his hand. “But you won’t let me say it’s cute.” 

“I would if I knew you actually liked it,” he muttered. 

Jongdae screamed down the hallway. “NO! I WILL NOT TOUCH IT! PUT THAT THING AWAY!”

Followed by Baekhyun shouting “Stop! You’re hurting her feeling!” 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW IT’S FEMALE??” 

This was followed by some factual muttering by Minseok which Jongin couldn’t hear. 

“I wonder how they know if spiders are females.” 

“Black widow females have the red hourglass,” Sehun offered unhelpfully because that was a completely different type of spider. Jongin pet the spot under the head. There were more menu bloops, and then different menu bloops, and very different music as Sehun switched to a game that Jongin didn’t recognize. Maybe one of Junmyeon’s new ones. 

“Hey Jongin.” 

“Hmm?” He was busy pressing his thumb gently into the soft head. 

“Do that thing you did the other day where you start with your fist above.” 

“The what?” 

Sehun reached down and guided Jongin’s fist up to the top of his dick. “You, like, slid your hand down over the head or something. It felt really good.” 

“Oh this?” Jongin did his usual move where he let his fist open over the head and slide down around it. Sehun moaned and leaned back. 

“Fuck yeah, holy shit. I tried doing that while I was jacking off yesterday but it didn’t feel as good.” He relaxed back into Jongin’s chest with a sigh as Jongin did the move hand over hand and Sehun swelled to full hardness. “Seriously that feels so good.” 

Jongin could feel Sehun’s hardness twitch in against his palm every now and then, precum sliding out over the top. “What should we do for dinner?” 

“Huh… Um…” 

Jongin grinned as Sehun tried to get his thoughts back on track. Too much blood in his big dick to think properly. 

“Did any of the guys say they were getting dinner at the cafeteria at any point?” 

“Oh, yeah… I think Yixing did.” He gasped as Jongin pumped both hands over his cock, back arching. “F-fuck…” 

It didn’t take too long to get Sehun to cum after that. He came to the sound of Jongdae and Minseok both shouting and Baekhyun talking quickly in a low voice. Then they all started shouting. More of a celebration shout. Sehun relaxed all the way back against Jongin in the chair while Jongin wiped cum all over his shirt. 

“Thanks, Nini.” 

Jongin giggled. “You’re really going to call me what my mom and sister call me after I get you off?” 

“I’m feeling very affectionate towards you right now.” He tucked himself back into his pants, and Jongin was sad to see it go. It would have been nice if Sehun had taken a little longer to cum. Jongin would have liked to savor it more. But at the end of the day feeling Sehun’s dick cum under his fingers was definitely his favorite part, so as long as he got that it was fine. 

“Okay, I’m going to do my homework until dinner.” Jongin crawled out from behind Sehun and waddled towards his backpack. He was half hard. 

“You sure you don’t want me to return the favor?” 

“Yup I’m sure.” 

Homework didn’t get done with a dick at half mast. After ten minutes Jongin got up and headed to the bathroom, and Sehun shook his head and smirked. “You’re not subtle.” 

“Shut up.” 

 

“I held a tarantula today,” Jongdae announced proudly at the dinner table. “I let it sit in my hand for a full ten seconds.” 

“Yeah but then you threw her,” Minseok growled. “I’m glad I was ready for that, but you do not get to hold my tarantula again.” 

“Oh no, whatever will I do,” said Jongdae with a bright smile. 

Baekhyun nudged Minseok’s shoulder. “It was only a light toss. Charlotte would have been fine.” 

“I’m not worried about her being fine, I know she’d be fine. I’m worried about her running away and getting lost in the house. And turning up in somebody’s bed.” 

Jongin shuddered. “Don’t let that happen please.” He dug into his half of the waffle. Yixing had suggested they eat all breakfast foods for dinner. 

“So I’m doing a poll in the sororities,” Taeyeon said. “We’re rating the frats for attractiveness. Both for most attractive frat and who ranking everybody in each frat and then ranking most attractive of all the Greek men.”

“What do I get when I win?” Jongin asked and stuffed half the waffle in his mouth at once. 

Sehun kicked him. “Prizes are only for first place, but I’ll share.”

They got a couple giggles, mostly from Taeyeon. Yixing sighed. “I would laugh but honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if you two got first and second.” 

“Who would get first, Yixing? Who would you vote for?” 

“I’d vote for myself.” He leaned back in his chair and dramatically swept a hand through his hair. 

“I’d vote for you too, Xing,” chimed in Jongdae, and Jongin hit him with a full smoldery pout until Jondae yanked the snap-back off his head and hit him with it. 

“Stop, stop! Between Sehun and me, who would you vote for?” He was pretty sure Sehun would get first, but he couldn’t help but ask. 

“I would vote for you,” said Baekhyun, probably because he wanted to show Taeyeon he was taking it seriously. 

“I’d vote for Sehun,” said Minseok. 

“I’d vote for Baekhyun,” said Taeyeon, and Baekhyun rubbed his cheek all over her shoulder like a happy cat. “Then probably Jimin from Beta Tau Sigma.” 

Sehun huffed. “I’d vote for Junmyeon.” He turned to Jongin with an expectant eyebrow raised, and Jongin got the feeling he was supposed to vote for Kyungsoo now, but he was feeling selfish. 

“I’d vote for myself.” 

“Of course you would.” Sehun gave him a judgmental eyebrow raise as he poured maple syrup all over his scrambled eggs and sausages. 

“Dude gross.” 

“How’s that dry spell going guys?” 

Oh shit that dry spell. 

“It’s shitty,” he grunted. “I miss boobs.” 

Sehun grunted in agreement. “We’re so touch starved we’ve started cuddling in private instead of just in public.” 

Jongdae made a weird face. “Why would you only cuddle in public?” 

Jongin and Sehun exchanged a look, because oops, they couldn’t reveal in front of an actual girl that they only cuddled in public because they’d figured out girls liked it. 

“It’s weird in private.” 

“Jongdae is confused,” Minseok said with a grin, “because he cuddles me in private all the time.” 

“Leaning on your shoulder while we’re watching Netflix does not fucking count as cuddling, dumbass.” Jongdae was blushing a little.

“Netflix and chill,” Taeyeon muttered.

A chunk of burger bun flew from Beakhyun’s hand into Jongdae’s right eye. “Jongdae, you never cuddle me like that, what the fuck?” 

“You have bony shoulders! Fuck you!” 

“I’ve heard Jongin’s a good fuck,” Taeyeon said bluntly, and Jongin grinned. That was exactly the kind of info Jongin hoped circled around. 

“I am a good fuck. It’s a shame no one’s gotten a try in so long.” 

“I know some girls who’d be interested. Should I tell them you’re open?” 

Fucking jackpot. “Hell yeah.” 

“Me too!” Sehun interrupted. Jongin found himself suddenly wondering if Sehun would stop letting Jongin touch his dick when the dry spell ended. Probably not, right? No reason not to get additional hand jobs. It was more likely Jongin would stop obsessing, which would be a good thing.

“I’ll let them know.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY COMEBACK DAY!!

Two days went by with no word from Taeyeon’s friends. 

“They’ll probably just come up to us at the next party or something,” Sehun said, frowning over the tops of his glasses, maybe because no girls were sliding into his dms, maybe because they’d been stuck at a table in the library for four hours already because they’d both forgotten about the same International Studies essay. 

“I guess.” He huffed. “How’s your word count?” 

“I’m up to eight-hundred.” 

At this rate Sehun was going to finish faster and abandon him to go sleep. “I’m only at six-hundred.” 

“Hurry up, bro, you’re so fucking slow. Get those sources, dude.” 

“I’m trying,” he whined.

Somewhere on campus, the rest of the EXO brothers were getting drunk on Thirsty Thursday. Minseok’s little, Mark, had promised to mix everyone fancy cocktails. But Jongin was stuck trying to drag one-thousand five-hundred words about the difficulties of disease eradication out of, like, three and a half sources. 

“I feel like I’ve said all I need to say to make this point.” 

“Go find more quotes, bro.” 

He groaned and opened up the school’s library page to go root through some more databases. Over by the stairs to the second floor, a little crowd of underclassmen women, potentially new Iota Omega Iota recruits, giggled together. The only thing he knew about them was there was one that looked like Baekhyun and they’d been poking fun at him for it since the co-ed service frat’s Bid Day. She was with the group. They kept glancing over at him and Sehun, so he gave them a smile and a wave, and a tall one with a bright smile failed to remain cool and almost tripped over the bottom step of the staircase and there was lots of blushing and giggling. 

“Damn, the new IOI girls are cute.” 

“Hmm?” Sehun looked up, and the girls looked more flustered now that both boys were looking at them and a few of them escaped up the stairs. “Oh yeah. See any potential dry spell enders?” 

“Some of them are so cute it would be weird, but I think there are a few juniors and sophomores in the group.” There was a Japanese girl with funny ears who was really pretty.

“Get back to work, Jongin, stop flustering the freshman with The Gaze.” 

“Sorry.” 

He got back to work and found some info on the difficulties with the polio eradication program. “Okay I got something.” 

“I ordered a pizza.” 

“This is why I keep you around.” 

“You still have to pay for it,” Sehun grumbled.

“Dammit.” 

It was a well known fact to Sehun and Jongin and every college student that pizza past a certain time of night did not contain any calories. Jongin inhaled half the pizza and used the leftover adrenaline to power through another four hundred words with ease. 

“Fuck, I’m like, two-thirds of the way done.” There had to be some other point he could make. Adding a sentence about this new section to the intro and conclusion just wasn’t going to cut it. 

Sehun didn’t look up from his screen. “I’m like a hundred and fifty words away from done.” 

Shit. He had to slow Sehun down. Back in the databases, he found two good sources about animal reservoirs in the context of Guinea Work and the flu. Perfect. He didn’t need to type while he was reading through the article, so he scanned the library to make sure no one could see them and then slipped a hand down into Sehun’s lap. 

“Dude, we’re in public.” 

“What, it’s not like your dick is out.” He stroked his fingers down the length of him. Anyone who was really watching might wonder why Jongin had a hand on Sehun’s inner thigh, but it was pretty subtle. 

“No hand jobs in the library dude.” 

“I’m not going to give you a hand job, seriously, this is as far as I’m going to go.” 

“But why?” Sehun’s thighs drifted a little further open. 

“Because I’ve been writing an essay for hours and I need something to keep me awake.” 

“Okay, fair enough.” 

Success. The plan was in motion. Jongin was really good at this. He could absolutely focus on his work while something sexual was going on. He used to read his textbook and take notes while fingering one of his fuck buddies at the same time. So stroking Sehun up and down through his pants and circling a finger right under the head where Sehun loved it was as easy as doodling in class while still paying attention. If anything, the absent minded activity helped him focus.

Unfortunately for Sehun, he was sitting on Jongin’s right side, so whenever Jongin did find a quote he liked, or had to write something down, he had to take his hand away from Sehun’s inner thigh to use it. So just as Sehun slowly began to fill under his fingers, Jongin stopped touching. He returned a moment later to work him up some more. 

Just as planned, Sehun’s typing slowed down dramatically. His cock swelled to about half mast but didn’t get any bigger. Jongin peripherally enjoyed the feeling of his thick shaft twitching hotly against his fingers. 

Jongin didn’t stop until Sehun wasn’t typing anymore, just sitting with his legs spread wide, staring down at his computer with his lips parted and his eyelids fluttering. Then he took his hand off Sehun’s dick and got back to typing. With all the smugness under his belt and all the quotes he needed, Jongin pounded out the last third of his essay with no problem while Sehun struggled to regain focus with his dick half hard. 

Jongin’s genius plan had them finishing at about the same time, at which point they switched and proofread each other’s essays. Sehun had fewer quotes and sources and a few more points than Jongin’s did. Might have been a better essay. Jongin thought they were both pretty good for last minute work. 

“Okay I think we’re done.” 

“Yeah.” Sehun looked around the room before reaching over and grabbing Jongin’s entire crotch. “You just didn’t want to finish last, didn’t you?” 

Jongin attempted to feign innocence and just ended up snickering instead, trying to subtly twist to get Sehun’s hand off his cock which was fully flaccid and fully small at the moment. “It worked so fucking well.” 

“Dude you suck!” Sehun squeezed, which felt pretty damn good, but Sehun could definitely feel his size, and Jongin squeezed his thighs shut around Sehun’s hand. “Do not use your dick touching privileges for evil. I could have been getting drunk a half hour ago.” 

“Its like one in the morning. Everyone pretty much chills out by midnight on Thursdays. You didn’t miss anything.” 

Sehun finally let him go, and Jongin grinned as he packed up his stuff. “You gotta learn to focus with a hard-on, bro.” 

“Don’t ‘bro’ me,” Sehun grumbled and knocked Jongin’s glasses off. 

He didn’t comment on Jongin’s size to punish him which Jongin was kind of expecting so that was nice. Jongin zipped his bag and scooted out from behind the table. “Now you get to go home and jerk off.” 

“Nope, I have a roommate.” 

“That sucks dude.” The bathroom would have a lot of traffic too with the party still winding down. 

“Any chance you want to touch my dick some more tonight?” 

“I was going to go sleep actually.” 

Sehun sighed as he followed Jongin out of the study booth. “That’s fine, I’m soft now anyway.” 

On the way out, Jongin caught sight of one of the IOI girls still working by the window. He was pretty sure she was a junior. They might have lived in the same dorm freshman year. On the way out, she glanced up and caught him staring, and he gave her his favorite flirty half smile. She smiled back, giving him a look up and down. 

“Are you being sleazy?” Sehun nudged his leg with a shoe.

“Yeah. I’m going to go introduce myself. See you tomorrow.” 

“You get me hard so I finish at the same time as you, and then you make me walk home by myself so you can flirt with a girl.” 

Jongin turned back around, because that was kind of a dick move, but Sehun only waved him along with a grin. “Go do your thing, bro. But you have to get me laid this weekend.” 

“You got it.” He gave him a little salute and wandered over to the Iota girl’s table. She still looked pleased to see him. 

Eunbi was a Junior, just like Jongin. She loved her new brothers and sisters in Iota Omega Iota. She was almost done with her PowerPoint, and no, she didn’t have a class first thing the next morning, but it was already way past her bedtime. She would love it if she could practice presenting her PowerPoint with Jongin, but agreed that they should go someplace quiet to do that, ie, Jongin’s room. 

She actually did rehearse her PowerPoint. They got through the whole thing, just under the five-minute limit. He even asked questions. Yes, the laws had changed since they were reformed in the sixties. No, Eunbi didn’t usually do this sort of one-night thing with guys, but she was excited to give it a try. 

They didn’t get to sleep until four. Dry spell officially over. 

 

For him anyway. Sehun wasn’t so lucky on Thursday night, so on Friday night Jongin rolled up his sleeves and buckled down on mission Get Hun Laid. 

“Fuck I’m tired.” 

“Maybe if you didn’t stay up all night with the girl you picked up at the library on a Thursday,” Sehun scolded, and Junmyeon’s jaw dropped. 

“You picked a girl up at the library? How do you do it?” 

“I’m hot as fuck,” he explained, just as Sehun said “he’s hot as fuck,” and Junmyeon pouted into his rum and coke. 

An arm slung itself around Jongin’s shoulder and pulled him heavily down and to the right which meant it had to be Kyungsoo. “You’re so fucking short.” 

“Shut the fuck I’m not even that short.” His big punched him in the ribs. 

“Do you have to put your arm up on my shoulders? You’re so fucking short and it hurts my back to have to bend down like this.” 

Kyungsoo took the arm off and used it to spank him. “You’re a terrible little. I heard you got with one of Iota’s new members last night. Freshmen Jongin? Really? Are you going to be one of those frat guys?” 

“She was a junior, dude, Christ.” 

“Oh.” He giggled. “Well good job then.” 

“But tonight, the mission is—“

“Getting me laid?” Kyungsoo interrupted. 

“What? No, this isn’t fucking Mission Impossible, we’re just trying to have a good time.” 

Junmyeon spat his drink out laughing. Jongin got a sharp smack to the back of the head from his big. 

“Tonight I’m going to get Sehun laid.” And the way to start that mission, of course, was to take two shots and grab a beer. The first lady he spotted was from Theta Iota Epsilon, and was also a dancer. 

“Hi Momo, what’s up?” 

She grinned and bumped his shoulder. “One of the weird alumni from in town keeps sliding into my dms so we’re roasting him.” 

“Wow gross, that’s definitely not the guy you should be hanging out with tonight.” 

They giggled as she pulled out her phone to show him some pretty standard ‘you busy’ dms from the dude who had opened the door when they were looking for acid. “So who should I be spending my night with?” She gave him a quick once over. 

“Do you know my friend Sehun?” 

Her expression turned thoughtful. “He’s pretty hot.” 

“He’s got a big dick,” he added helpfully. 

The girls giggled. 

“How do you know that?” She asked as another message popped up from the ‘Heechul’ character. 

“I’m his best friend.” He made a face like that was obvious and no big deal. 

“I mean I’ve never seen any of my friends’ vaginas, but okay.” 

He frowned. “You haven’t?” 

“What the fuck?” She wrinkled her nose down at the phone. “He wants me to send him a pic? Gross. Come here, Jongin. Get cozy, maybe this will chase him off.” 

Jongin snuggled right up with Momo, hand around her waist, cheek pressed against her hair, trying to look as much like two people about to fuck like rabbits as he possibly could, and she snapped a photo. She only retook it once before sending. 

“There’s no way he won’t get that hint, right? So. You’re trying to get your friend Sehun laid,” she prompted. Her friends were chatting amongst themselves about who had paid for the alcohol. 

“Yup. He deserves it.” 

“But what if…” she snuggled in closer to his side and blinked up through her eyelashes. “What if I’d rather fuck the wingman?” 

Oh shit oh fuck. Sorry Sehun.

“Hey girls.” The other three turned his way. “Any of you guys interested in fucking my friend Sehun? Momo’s busy tonight.” 

“Sehun should ask himself,” said a tall girl with short hair. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not just going to shove you guys in a room together. He’s still going to have to come over here and convince you he’s worth your time.” 

She hummed thoughtfully. “Yes he will.” 

“I’ll go let him know.” 

He offered Momo his arm and returned to the kitchen. Baekhyun, Sehun, and Yixing were all crowded around the kitchen island with different bottles in their hands, all emptying them into a giant punch bowl. 

“Hey Sehun.” 

“You found somebody? That was fast.” 

“It’s not me,” Momo said before Sehun could make that awkward goof, and dunked the nearest clean solo cup into the half made punch. “No roofies, right?” 

Baekhyun dunked his own cup and chugged it down to prove its purity. “Junmyeon will be hovering over this thing all night making sure nothing happens.” 

“Cool, thanks. Anyway, yeah, I have three friends who are interested. Jihyo, Dahyun, and Jeongyeon.” 

Sehun’s jaw dropped. “Oh shit, I know who they are. They’re really pretty.” 

“They’re hard to impress.” She gave Sehun a hard look. “I know you’re in the running for hottest frat boy on campus, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to have it easy.” 

“Okay.” Sehun rubbed his hands together and held them in front of his face like he was thinking hard. “Tell me what I need to do.” 

She shrugged. “Go over there and be sweet and look hot. It’ll be easy.” 

And Sehun was gone. Jongin resumed his position by the punchbowl with a handle of Vodka, with a hand still on the small of Momo’s back. She pressed in close. 

“Its pretty good as far as jungle juice goes.” 

“I know, it’s a traditional EXO recipe passed down from generation to generation. We call it “Kokobop.”” Jongin caught one of the Gamma Gamma girls giving him a look through the doorway. He’d hooked up with her a couple times, and he’d hooked up with her older sister before she’d graduated. He gave her an awkward half smile and went back to his punch. 

“Fucking Christ, he’s still sending messages.” Momo showed her phone to Jongin. This “Heechul” character had sent ‘that’s an EXO brother, right?’ 

“You should ghost him.” 

“That’s so mean though.” 

“You don’t owe him shit.” 

She frowned. “I mean he’s pretty nice usually. He’s not being gross.” 

“I mean, as a dude, I can tell you he is.” 

“I mean, as a girl, this is way better than the gross stuff.” 

Jongin put down his handle and gave her a hug. “I’m sorry you have to deal with us gross boys. We suck.” 

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” She hugged him back. This was exactly the kind of friendly, easy intimacy he looked for in a hookup. It was going to be a good fucking night. “I’ll just send him a ‘yeah’ or something. One word answers.” 

“Yeah, that should work. Space them out too, so you’re not blowing him off but he gets that you’ve got more important things to do.” 

“Right. He’ll know he’s not a priority.” 

“KOKOBOP!” Baekhyun bellowed right next to Jongin’s ear, and he jumped, “IS DONE!” 

Momo took another sip of hers. “I think I like it.” 

“Yeah, it’s good, right? Strong too. Jongdae swore it made him trip giant flying burgers once. I think it was actually spiked that time.” He grabbed his own cup and they headed to the living room to find a large circle of Kings Cup going on, and joined. 

“Nine is Rhyme!” Yelled Taehyung from BTS, holding his card aloft. “I would like everyone to rhyme with the word ‘nincompoop.’”

The next person in line didn’t even bother and flipped him off instead, face already in drink, and drew the next card. The game was especially fun because Jongin got to keep an arm around Momo’s back the whole time and giggle with her about jokes quietly. He also got to see all the suggestive and excited looks her friends gave her, which was very cute and flattering. 

Kyungsoo also made faces, but they were just weird faces which had nothing to do with Momo. Over in the corner Sehun chatted with a couple of Momo’s friends, all charming smiles and cute laughs. Jongin could tell it was going well. That was always really nice, when they both had a good time and got laid. 

Twenty minutes or so into the game, Jongin had just gotten back from refilling their Kokobop when the front door opened, accompanied by the loud sound of male voices. A bunch of new guys. The party was already going well. The addition of a bunch of new, rowdy guys could really change the atmosphere, so Jongin wasn’t thrilled. 

“Here, Momo.” 

She took the drink and Jongin admired her pretty fingernails. 

The guys bust into the room, waving bottles, and Jongin immediately recognized them as the creepy alums from in town. 

“Oh no.” 

“What the fuck?” Momo pulled out her phone and checked her messages, but she hadn’t gotten any messages from the guy saying he was coming. “I didn’t even tell him I was here.”

Heechul bust through the group and marched towards them with the crowd of rowdy graduated men behind him, all shouting and outrageously drunk. Momo shrank back into Jongin as he came closer. Out of the corner he saw the tall girl from earlier pulling Sehun up the stairs to get away from the unwelcome additions to the party. Mission accomplished. 

“You know I used to live here, right?” said Heechul as he sat down next to them, right in the middle of the Kings circle. “I’d know that weird blue paint anywhere.” He pointed over at the wall that Jongin and Momo had taken their picture in front of. Jongin had always hated that paint. He would suggest repainting it. A couple other guys also stumbled into the circle. One of them kicked the kings cup over, spilling the foul alcohol mix inside all over the floor. 

“Cool.” Momo didn’t seem like she was in the mood to be nice anymore. 

“Hey, relax, I’m not here to steal you away from your dude. Just saying hi.” 

“Hi.” 

Junmyeon stomped out of the kitchen with his game face on. The ‘we almost got caught hazing’ face. The ‘you didn’t show up for the service event’ face. The ‘why is the shower full of mustard’ face. He stomped up to one of the guys, who even Jongin knew was the guy who’d been president when they got kicked off campus. 

“Leeteuk, you guys you’re banned from this house. I need you to leave right now.” 

He shrugged. “I can’t control them, sorry.” The Kings game broke up around them. There were already people headed out the door.

“You guys are cute,” said Heechul, slurring, and Jongin began helping Momo off the floor which was hard because she was in heels and a short skirt that she was now being extra careful with. “Momo you know he has, like, a really small dick, right?” 

Jongin’s stomach abruptly filled with ice, trying to figure out how this dude who he barely even knew had found out about that.

“Can’t possibly be smaller than yours,” she snarled, and the smile slid straight off Heechul’s face. 

“No I’m serious, like, micropenis level small.” 

“Your point?” 

He shot up off the floor and got closer. Jongin wasn’t drunk enough for this. 

“Listen, I don’t see where all this hostility is coming from, I’ve been nothing but a gentleman. You’re the one being rude and sending pictures of you with other guys to make me jealous.” 

Jongin shuffled to put Momo behind him and began planning escape routes. “Dude, you like, slid into her dms and then followed her to a party. That’s weird. She was trying to show you she wasn’t interested, not make you jealous.” 

Over Heechul’s shoulder Junmyeon was threatening to call security, and Leeteuk had both hands up, still smiling indulgently, clearly not giving a fuck. 

“Shut up, kid, I bet you wouldn’t even fight me. I don’t care if you’re frat life’s number one hunk or what, you’ve got peanuts where I’ve got grapefruits.” 

“Ew, dude.” 

Junmyeon dialed security. 

“You can have her for tonight, but she’ll get bored with the Vienna sausage you got in your pants. I’m not worried. Go on. Go disappoint her.”

As much as he hated to do it, Jongin knew what the right thing to do was. It was time to be the bigger man. 

So he punched Heechul in the face. He swung his fist right across Heechul’s cheekbone with a satisfying _thunk_ and sent him reeling back over the arm of a couch. Junmyeon screeched “HOLY SHIT” into the receiver, interrupting whatever he’d been saying to the officer on the other end. Heechul floundered and rolled onto the floor while his friends laughed at him. 

Thankfully, Heechul looked far from retaliating. He didn’t look like he quite knew where he was, repeatedly touching his cheek and then checking for blood. 

Momo touched his arm to get his attention. 

“Thanks.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” He kind of really wanted to do it again. 

“Everybody get out,” Junmyeon ordered, phone gone. “we can’t have the officers coming in here. Too much Kokobop lying around.” He grabbed Heechul by the ear and hauled him out onto the front lawn. Jongin prepared to make a quick escape with his lady friend until Junmyeon stuck his head back in the door. “You get out here too, Jongin.” 

“Fuck. Okay. Be there in a second.” 

Behind him Momo had both arms wrapped around herself and a deep frown on her face. 

“Um… do you want to wait in here? Or…” 

She shook her head, face screwing up like she kind of wanted to cry. “I’m sorry, Jongin, I just want to go home.” 

His heart sank a little, but he nodded. “Yeah, bad night. I can get one of the other guys to walk you home if you want.” 

“Nah, I got…” she pointed over at where a couple of her friends were still hovering by the stairs, looking worried. “Jongin, thanks for punching him for me. I’m so sorry they came here, it’s all my fault.” 

“Hey, no it’s not.” He pulled her in for a hug, and she leaned into his chest. “You didn’t do anything wrong. There was no way you could have predicted that.” 

“Ugh, why are you so nice?” 

She headed back to her friend and Jongin headed outside to tell public safety that the rowdy men had not been invited, though they seemed eager to accuse Momo of inviting him, and that he’d punched Heechul to defend the frightened lady. The crowd of drunk alumni was long gone, just Junmyeon and Jongin and a couple witnesses dealing with security. No more party. No one to go wind down with. Everyone had run off to different parties. Kyungsoo wasn’t answering his texts as usual. Sehun was getting lucky somewhere in the frat house. At least that had gone well. 

It did mean Jongin didn’t have much to do though. Feeling annoyed and dejected that the creepy alumni had ruined his night, he wandered back to his dorm and got way too much sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer, i love Heechul, he's the best.


	10. Chapter 10

“You look tired, buddy, how was your night?” Sehun wiggled his eyebrows at Jongin as he sat down on the next rowing machine over. “Momo wear you out?” 

Jongin glared at him. “A drunk dude who’s like, way older than her followed her to a party to harass her so she went home with her friends and I went to bed at eleven.” Guilt trap activated.

“Oh fuck. That’s why they showed up?” 

“Yeah…” 

Sehun nudged him in the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic pout. “You should have punched him in the face.” 

“I did.” 

Sehun went right back to glee. “What?! Dude what the fuck? That’s amazing.” 

“Yeah it was pretty cool. I didn’t even get in trouble. It was great.” He supposed getting to punch somebody in the face was almost as good as sex. Almost. 

“Well I had a great night. Jeongyeon was amazing. She was really easy to relax and have fun with and she’s fucking hot with her clothes off.” 

“Good for you,” Jongin growled. “Start the timer, this beer isn’t going to work off itself.” 

A couple of Gamma Gamma girls in yoga pants came up the stairs and headed to the treadmills. 

“You’re slowing down, Jongin.” 

“Sorry, saw some ass.” 

“Make sure that ass sees you, bro, work harder. Race me.” 

Fuck, so it was going to be that kind of day. Jongin threw all his energy into the rower, watching the number of meters rowed crawl up at the speed of a geriatric snail. Nothing sucked like the rowing machine. He focused on timing each breath to every pull, exploding through the glutes, making long, fast pulls with full extension, right up to the collarbones, with perfect form, while still looking majestic. 

“Let’s go to seven hundred,” Sehun choked out from the next rower, just as Jongin was speeding up for the last fifty meters. 

“Fuck you,” he gurgled back, trying to shake the sweat out of his eyelashes, and braced himself for another two-hundred meters. 

It took them forever to finally finish. Jongin rolled off the rower wheezing. He could taste iron in his mouth. His lungs were about to shrivel up, and his heart was ready to beat straight through his chest and onto the floor. 

“I taste blood,” Sehun gasped from the gym floor a little ways away. “Do you taste blood?” 

“…Yeah…” 

He crawled to his water bottle on rubbery limbs and collapsed against the rower as he chugged one sip at a time. 

“Well done boys!” yelled Taeyeon from her treadmill. They both made attempts at grateful waves. 

“You look,” Sehun croaked, “like you just showered.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Then they went downstairs and lifted weights for a while. Last year Sehun had gotten into Olympic lifting, so they were doing squat cleans today. Bar from the ground to the collar bones, and then squatting up to standing. 

“Okay, so, I thought we’d do fifteen on forty percent max weight, then eight on fifty percent, they five on eighty percent, and then work our way back down.” Sehun gave him a thumbs up and Jongin tested his rubbery limbs. 

“Are you trying to kill me, man?” 

But they did it. And then they did a round of max effort pushups and some jumping lunges and finished off with another five hundred meters on the rower. This five hundred meters was much, much slower. 

“We… should do…” panting “box…jumps…next time…” 

“I hate you,” Jongin wheezed. 

“You two are going hard today,” Taeyeon said from right above them, looking cute and rosy after forty-five minutes of jogging. 

Sehun suddenly sounded much less breathless. “Thanks, you too. You guys ran for a long time.” 

“Gotta burn off the beer somehow.” 

Sehun gave her a finger gun. 

“Jongin, I heard you got in a fight yesterday.” 

“Haha, yeah.” He realized she might hear the real story from someone else later and then think he was dumb for lying. “It wasn’t really a…” no more breath. He gasped in some air to get the lungs working. “really a fight, we just…” goddamn it lungs. “I just punched him once…” 

“Good for you! Baekhyun’s been talking about it all morning.” 

“Oh… he’s awake already?” 

She laughed. “We ended the night early because the party got invaded, so we went out for breakfast this morning.” 

“Aw that’s so nice.” 

How the fuck did Sehun not sound like he was dying?

“He’s such a sweetie. I’ll let you guys get back to it. Both of you are super red. That’s a sign of a good workout. I should work out with you guys some time.” 

“Yeah, squad squats, lets do it.” 

“I’ll put it on the list. Have fun you guys! See you later.” She strolled off with all her GG sisters, and Jongin watched them all go in their little yoga pants, and Sehun returned to gasping like a beached fish. 

 

“I can’t feel my legs.” The frat house was always so far away after a leg-heavy workout.

Sehun winced. “Yeah, maybe that next time we don’t go that extra two-hundred meters.” 

“My butt is going to look so good though.” 

“Dream on, pancake butt.” 

Jongin used the last strength he had in his legs to kick Sehun’s ass, and his foot barely made it up to Sehun’s upper thighs before it dropped back down like a chunk of lead. 

“Ow.” Even after the cold shower, everything felt burnt out and wobbly. 

“What’s going on tonight? Party?” 

“I think there’s going to be some low-key party. Just brothers and friends, finishing off last night’s Kokobop.” 

Sounded like a beer pong and chill kind of night. “So its probably weird if I invite Momo, right? Might look too eager if I text her back the night after it doesn’t work out. And she’s not that close with the frat.” 

“I mean I don’t think the frat would care, but she might feel awkward.” Jongin frowned. No getting laid tonight then. “Might as well just crash at yours until the party.” Homework could wait until Sunday. 

The downstairs of the house was still a mess from the night before. After dinner, Junmyeon and Yixing would probably lead a charge to get everything cleaned up. Jongin hoped to not be around at that time. 

“We should play Halo. I want to beat you.” 

Jongin grunted and crawled up on Sehun’s bed. Sehun followed. 

“Are we just sitting around?” 

“Gotta check Snapchat.”

Lots of stories of people partying the night before. One of Momo’s friends feeding her ice cream and making her laugh. Eunbi getting the final shot in a beer pong game. A creepy alumni laughing about a bruise on Heechul’s cheek. 

Sehun poked his leg. “You wanna play Halo?” 

“Mm.” That was a no. Sehun got it. He huffed and picked up his phone again. 

Jongin scrolled through Instagram for a while and considered posting his post workout pic but he was just way to fucking sweaty. 

“I’m bored.” Sehun slapped his hip. 

“Mm.” 

“Jongin.” 

He put down his phone and sat up. “I don’t want to do anything. You can play games, you don’t need me for that.” 

More sulking. Jongin chewed on a rough spot on his lip. He really wasn’t in the mood to play games, but Sehun wanted to hang out in the active sense instead of the vegetate in the same room sense. 

“We could… nah I don’t want to go anywhere. Um…” He looked down at his phone in his lap and a lump in Sehun’s sweat pants caught his eye. Ooh. “You want me to…?” 

Sehun caught were he was looking. “You want to touch my dick? I’d be down for that.” He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind his back to lean on and spread his legs. “It needs some love after those compression boxers.” 

Jongin scooted up close to his lap and palmed his soft shaft under the fabric. “Need lots of support?” 

“Definitely need things secure when I’m exercising.” 

He’d changed out of the sweaty shorts, of course, so things were nice and loose now. Just flopping around, all long and warm and weird like only a dick could be. 

“Does your dick shrink when you work out?” 

Jongin looked up in surprise. “No? Shrink?” 

“Yeah, mine does sometimes.” 

The idea of Sehun’s dick shrinking filled Jongin with irrational glee. “Shrink like how much?” 

“By like a third.” 

“That’s weird, dude. Did it shrink today?” 

“Yup. Its fine now, it’s had time to un-shrink.” He began swelling under Jongin’s fingers, getting firmer. 

“Wonder why. You’d think it would, like, be fine ‘cause it would be hotter. I get shrinking when you’re cold, but not when you’re working out.” 

“Maybe it’s to protect your junk when you’re moving around a bunch.” 

That might explain why it didn’t happen to Jongin. Too small to be in any danger from legs and stuff. “Google it.” 

Sehun pulled out his phone while Jongin fished the cock out of Sehun’s pants. The foreskin situation was new. It had a different, slidier feeling in his hand. It was kind of fun to pull it down and make the head peak out. 

“Google says its because when you’re working out your body moves that blood to the parts of your body that need it more. Muscles and stuff.” 

“That makes sense.” 

“Maybe it happens to you too.” 

Jongin hadn’t noticed. 

“Guess the same percentage blood loss wouldn’t result in a noticeable difference.” 

That was exactly what Jongin had been thinking but he wasn’t going to mention it. “Hey fuck you. I have your dick in my hand right now, don’t test me.” 

Sehun grinned. “You’re not even going to let me mention it? The more we don’t talk about your small dick the more sensitive you’re going to be about it. If you’re touching my dick all the time it’s going to come up.” 

Jongin gave him a tight squeeze as a threat. 

“Hey, ow.” 

“They more we talk about it, the more I have to feel shitty about it.” 

“But you don’t have to feel shitty about it.” Sehun raised a leg to kick Jongin in the side and dropped it back on the bed with a wince before it got there. “Fuck my legs are burnt out as fuck. But yeah. I’m seriously not judging you for it, you know that.” 

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Jongin focused on Sehun’s dick and took a deep breath to wash out all the dick size frustration collecting in his gut. That was a rabbit hole he never liked to go down. With Sehun’s big dick around, that rabbit hole was always in sight, taunting him about what he could have and how great it would be even though he would never get it. Sehun’s dick was much harder now, filling out Jongin’s fist like it always did. It was a nice thickness to hold. Felt good in the hand. Masturbating would have been so much better all these years if he’d had that to grip, without the occasional lingering bitterness over how unfairly important dick size was to people and how he didn’t measure up. He could have made so many girls feel so much better. 

“Do girls like your size?” He shouldn’t be torturing himself like this. Of course they did. 

“You know, sometimes I wonder about that.” 

“Really?” No way. 

“Yeah. I mean most of the time girls act excited about it. Hardly anybody doesn’t compliment me on it. There’s probably some kind of rule where if you end up in bed with a dude with a big dick you’re required to be like, ‘ooh your dick is so big wow’ or whatever.” 

“Must be nice,” Jongin deadpanned, and gave him another squeeze. Sehun tried to kick him again with similar results. 

“Let me finish,” he said through a wince as he messaged his hip flexors. “Even though everyone acts excited, I’m not convinced most girls actually enjoy it during the act. I mean, how many girls tell you it hurts when you put it in?” 

“Like… barely any?”

“It happens to me all the time. I get tired of watching girls grit their teeth through the pain for the first few minutes of sex. Some girls really don’t seem to enjoy it at all the whole time. I don’t like hurting people. And they orgasm just as hard, often harder, when I’m just fingering them.” 

“Huh.” 

“I’ve had a few girls refuse to give me blow jobs. I’ve had even more girls stop me thirty seconds in or not let me put it in at all.”

Jongin was really trying to feel sorry for Sehun but he just kind of felt smug. He pursed his lips to keep from grinning. 

“Does that make you feel better?” 

So Jongin was allowed to be smug. He let the grin come out. “My whole dick fits in vaginas,” he added. “Right up to the base.” 

Sehun groaned. “I’ve never been able to do that.” 

“You should try butt sex I guess.” 

Sehun made a face and shrugged. “Sounds gross honestly. Nobody’s ever suggested it so I’ve never had a reason to try it.” 

“Me neither.” 

Of course he didn’t know what it was like to have a vagina, and pain was rarely an issue for girls when he fucked, so he’d never thought about how a big dick might actually hurt for even experienced women. He could definitely see how blow jobs would be hard. He tested the girth with his hand. His thumb just barley overlapped his other fingertips around the middle of Sehun’s shaft. It wasn’t, like, coke can thick or anything. More like… flashlight thick. Jongin could imagine putting your mouth around that might be uncomfortable. 

“I’ve had lots of girls say they like giving me blowjobs,” Jongin murmured. 

“See, like, two girls have told me that in my life.” 

Feeling a little better now, Jongin sped up and focused on getting Sehun really hard. He got the other hand involved. Sehun’s precum provided enough slick to try some fancier tricks, like twisting his hands in opposite directions, pulling hand over hand, giving the head special attention. Sometimes Sehun’s breath hitched a little, especially if Jongin gave him attention around the base and under the head. 

“Have you ever worn a jock strap?” Sehun asked out of nowhere, even though his cheeks were pink and he sounded a little bit winded. 

Jongin snorted. “No? I’m not gay, bro,” he said with two hands full of dick. 

“You don’t have to be gay to wear a jock strap, come on dude. I bet Junmyeon wears one.” 

Jongin covered his mouth with the back of his hand and giggled. “He’s an old man. No, I’ve never worn one.” 

“I was required to wear one in high school. It was part of the uniform for baseball. I still have it.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I wore it, like, twice, but then I figured out the coaches couldn’t actually check if I was wearing it or not. No one wore it. As long as you can put a cup in it doesn’t matter.” Jongin tried to imagine awkward, gangly high school Sehun with his ass hanging out in the locker room, wearing a weird white strap. For some reason Jongin always pictured jock straps like they’d sat in somebody’s drawer since the seventies. All threadbare and slightly yellow with the elastic going weird at the edges. 

“Why do you still have it?” 

Sehun shrugged. “Its one of those things that if I get rid of it I’ll worry about needing it at some point. Like if all my sports underwear gets destroyed in some terrible frat accident but I still want to go to the gym. I should probably throw it away but it was kind of expensive.”   
The head of Sehun’s cock was really soft. Jongin’s was soft too, but it was more fun on somebody else’s dick, and Sehun’s was bigger of course. More room to touch. Jongin pet it with the pads of his fingers. It was probably kind of fun for girls to put their lips on. 

“I’m never going to cum at this rate,” Sehun grunted, even though his cock kept twitching and he’d been making tiny moans for the past ten minutes. 

Jongin didn’t change what he was doing at all. “Oh, was I supposed to make you cum at some point?” 

“That would be nice.” 

“But then I’d have to stop.” He was having so much fun making up for all the masturbating with a big dick he hadn’t done throughout his whole life. 

“If we do this all day the chaffing is going to suck. Please don’t chafe my dick.” 

“Okay, fine.” It wasn’t like he couldn’t just jerk Sehun off again later. “Do you have lube?” 

“I mean I do.”

“Where is it?” 

“I’m not fucking telling you. If you have lube, you’ll just take longer to finish me off and I want to cum.” 

Jongin huffed. “Its not like we have anything else to do after you cum.” 

“I could get you off.”

Didn’t sound good honestly. Today’s jerk off was more of a texture and size thing than a sexy thing. “I’m not hard.” And he still didn’t want to show Sehun his dick if he didn’t have to.

Sehun shrugged. “Okay, just let me know. If you ever want me to return the favor, I don’t mind.” 

“…thanks.” 

Touching for fun and touching to get Sehun off were pretty different games. Touching for fun was interesting and satisfying, but touching to get Sehun off was hot. He experimented with stroke lengths and grips and speeds until he found the one that made Sehun’s jaw go slack and his eyebrows furrow. He worked on the spots that made him mewl and moan. Jerking off somebody else made him realize how confusing hand jobs must be for people without dicks. There was so much stuff he knew would make a dick feel good and bad that he didn’t think a girl would know. 

“F-fuck, you’re… so good at hand jobs.” 

“I would hope so, I’ve been practicing on myself since I was twelve.” 

He could see Sehun tensing up, hands fisting in the sheets. He wondered if big dicks felt more pleasure. Or at least got a little extra push from having two hands on him, stroking him, not even covering him up. There was so much. Those nice sex faces were back, so controlled and handsome even though he was seconds away from orgasm. At this stage Jongin looked like a disaster. Jongin jerked him extra quick to finish him off, and he came with a few sharp pants and a deep shuddery sigh, cock spilling pulse after pulse into Jongin’s waiting palm. Jongin kept his other hand tight on the base so he could feel the thick flesh pump cum out. The way his muscles worked might have been more powerful than Jongin’s, just to push cum through double the length. With Sehun’s self-control it was hard to tell exactly how good it felt. 

The shaft began softening, and Sehun relaxed back against his pillow. There was cum dripping down Jongin’s forearm and Sehun’s shaft. 

“Hold your dick for me, I’ll get some tissues.” 

Sehun laughed and grabbed his dick between two fingers to keep the cummy thing from touching anything else while Jongin retrieved the tissue box and got to work. 

“You’re hard now.” 

“Yeah.” Nothing like watching a good dick feel good. “I’ll go finish in the bathroom.” 

“Okay, suite yourself.” All wiped off now, Sehun flopped onto his side and pulled out his phone again. Jongin discarded the tissues and headed for the bathroom. His masturbation efforts were briefly confounded by the presence of Yixing in the bathroom, humming to himself and washing paint brushes, while Jongin sat on the toilet pretending to be zoning out on his phone or just taking a really long shit. Thankfully when he left, it didn’t take long for Jongin to work himself back up and cum into the toilet with a hand(clean) clamped tight over his mouth. When he got back, Sehun was asleep. Jongin crawled up next to him and fell asleep too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some het sex in this one. Joy topping.

Nothing like waking up to a loud fucking noise. The door banged open and let in a small army of obnoxious frat boys. 

“Sorry guys.” Junmyeon said in a hurry as Sehun let out a very loud, pointed groan. “Okay, so what’s the issue?”

Jongin shifted into a more comfortable position, legs aching, and wished the people would go away. 

“So you know the girls are doing this thing where they’re ranking all the frat guys.” That was an unfamiliar voice in the room, along with Junmyeon’s. Those sounded like a lot of footsteps, which meant more people and more noise and less sleep.

“I remember talking about that at lunch once,” said Minseok. Jongin grunted and tried to tune them out and go back to dreamland. 

A loud voice spoke very very close to Jongin’s ear. “You guys look snuggly,” it said, also unfamiliar. Jongin cracked an eye open to find the BTS sophomore that looked so young and innocent all the time but wasn’t, (Kook, maybe?) hovering right above his face with a mischievous grin. He closed his eyes again. 

“Right, so now some of the guys in TKE want to rank the girls.” That was the unfamiliar voice again. 

Junmyeon huffed. “And the girls are… upset about it?” 

“Yes.” That was Baekhyun. Five whole people. Ridiculous. “But they’re in an awkward position because they decided to do a ranking first.” 

“I’m upset about it,” said the unfamiliar voice. 

“I wasn’t really that upset about it,” said Junmyeon. “I know some guys are going to get their feelings hurt, but I’ve already agreed with Taeyeon that the girls will only be ranking the top thirty guys and the frats as a whole so we get disappointment and not meanness. We can ask the TKE guys to do the same thing.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” 

Jongin cracked an eye open to see who it was. There was a giant, hairy, eight-eyed, eight-legged, gross fucking spider right in front of his face, taking up most of his vision. 

“AAAH!” 

Jongin reeled back, heart slamming up into his throat, and tumbled over Sehun, who also yelled, and Minseok stood next to the bed holding his stupid tarantula and laughing with the Kook kid. 

“Dude, what the fuck? Fuck you! I thought I was going to die.” 

Sehun groaned and rolled onto his side underneath Jongin’s legs. “Th’fug…” 

“Anyway,” said Junmyeon loudly as Jongin doubled over his knees and tried to get his heard back to a normal speed. “I’ve already told Taeyeon she can do it, but I don’t think its fair if we let the girls rank the guys and we don’t let the guys rank the girls.” 

“It’s already not fair,” the other dude said. Jongin glanced up and figured out it was Namjoon, the president of BTS, standing with a hand on his hip and the other on Junmyeon’s bed across the room, looking frustrated. Baekhyun stood on Junmyeon’s other side with his arms crossed. “If the girls do it to us, maybe it’s a little mean and people are going to get disappointed, but if we do it to the girls, it’s misogyny. It’s different.” 

Junmyeon pursed his lips. “I mean, if its misogyny if we rank the girls, maybe the girls shouldn’t rank us either. It’s sill objectifying, isn’t it?” 

“I like getting ranked,” muttered Sehun. “I think it’s a great idea.”

Junmyeon glanced over but Namjoon kept on ranting. “Men have never had to suffer from that kind of objectification, Junmyeon. Its very, very different. You have to know this. Besides, we aren’t responsible for what the girls do, we can only control what the fraternities do. And we can’t do this. It’s fucked up.” 

He went off on some rant, arms waving emphatically about their responsibility as frat boys to actively fight rape culture. Jongin knew for a fact he could talk circles around Junmyeon on this topic. Minseok cooed at his spider and pet it with two fingers. 

“I mean it does seem a lot more fucked up when we rank the girls,” Jongin muttered, heart relatively back to normal. “I couldn’t explain why but it feels way weirder.” 

“We do it all the time,” Sehun muttered. 

“Yeah, but like, in private. Minseok, what the fuck with the fucking spider?” 

Minseok and the Kook one laughed, and Kook held out his hand for it. He didn’t seem bothered at all when Minseok placed the giant hairy leggy thing in his palm. He held it up right next to his face. Jongin winced. His legs hurt like fuck from the workout, if they got it close to him, he wouldn’t be able to run away.

“Okay, yeah, I can see what you’re saying.” Junmyeon said, nodding along. “When we do it, it’s men judging the value of women based on looks. Standard sexism.” 

Namjoon nodded, shoulders relaxing. “I’m going to bring it up at the inter-frat council meeting Sunday night, and if they don’t agree to stop, I’m going to have to put it up for a vote. I’d like you to back me up.” 

“Yeah, I can do that.” 

“You wanna hold her?” asked the Kook kid, offering the spider, and Jongin recoiled. 

“Not really. What’s your name?” 

“Jungkook, nice to meet you.” He put the spider on his own head. What a whack job. Baekhyun seemed very distracted from the argument at hand, he kept looking over to watch the spider drama instead of engaging with the discussion. 

“Should we anticipate some arguments? I bet misandry will come up.” 

Namjoon snorted. “Yeah, well, I’ve got a whole argument already written about the effect of this kind of misogyny on women, so I’ll tell the TKE guys to go write an argument about the effect of this kind of “misandry,”” complete with air quotes, “has on men, and then we’ll give them both to the PanHellenic council, and they and all the girls in their organizations who have suffered sexual misconduct from the TKE boys can decide if they want to cancel their ranking list.” 

Junmyeon snickered. “Nice.” 

“Did you guys really have to have this talk while we were in here napping?” Sehun grumbled. 

“You’ve been asleep for at least two-and-a-half hours. You can get up now.” 

Jongin shuffled around the sheets to find his phone. Sure enough, it had been almost three hours. “Cool. I needed that sleep. I probably could have slept for another two hours honestly.” 

Junmyeon and Namjoon insisted on pulling up chairs and beginning a discussion about campus service opportunities, so there was no chance of that. 

Baekhyun grabbed Jongin’s arm and started to pull him off the bed. “We need to clean the house for the party tonight. Come on.”   
Nap ruined. If Jongin was cleaning, there was no way Sehun got to go back to sleep. Jongin whacked him with his phone until he got up, and they both stumbled downstairs on their shaky, stiff legs and got to work.

 

“NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL THE KOKOBOP IS GONE!” 

Jongin looked down into the blue liquid in his solo cup and sighed. “It’s so sweet.” 

He hadn’t invited Momo. There weren’t that many people there, just twenty or so EXO brothers, a couple BTS guys, lots of Gamma Gamma girls. Jongin recognized Wendy and Joy from an earlier party across the way. They might be down for a hookup. 

“There’s so much left,” Sehun muttered over Jongin’s shoulder. “We might be here all night.”

The aftertaste turned from sweet to bitter in record time. Jongin didn’t throw up often when he drank, but he could see this being one of those times. He winced. “Is it just me or does this shit not age well?” 

Sehun snickered. “All the soda in it is flat now. Are you going to hook up with Wendy and Joy? If you don’t hurry, I might jump on that.” 

“I mean there’s two of them. Two for two maybe?” 

“Sounds good, Let’s go.” 

They sauntered, or at least they tried to saunter but it was more like a stagger on their dead legs, over to where the two girls were sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. 

“Having a nice night, ladies?” 

Wendy looked up and grinned. “Yup. Have a seat.” 

Joy looked just as pretty as she had at the last party with her striking red hair and matching lips. “Joy, even if I’m not wasted, can I still put my head on your lap again?” 

She stretched out her legs and patted her thighs, so Jongin flopped right down with his head in her lap. 

Sehun sighed. “You know how there are guys who get cute dogs and train them to go sit in pretty girls’ laps as a pick-up strategy? Jongin’s like that except he doesn’t even need a dog. He just needs drunk Jongin.” 

“Is that what this is?” Wendy giggled. “A pick-up strategy?” 

Jongin looked up at Joy with a sultry half-lidded smile from her lap. “You busy later?” 

Her hand slid through his hair. “Will you be wasted later?” 

“Not if I have something to stay sober for.” 

“Ooh, okay then. I’ll consider you mine for the night.” That was what Jongin liked to hear. 

“You guys know about the ranking thing?” Wendy asked. Ah. A smart girl, up for serious conversations. Jongin wasn’t sure he was in the right mindset for that right now. Or ever. Smart conversations weren’t his strong suit.

“Yes, it interrupted our nap today.” 

Joy giggled. “You two nap together?” 

Yikes, that sounded weird even though they definitely did that. “We both fell asleep while hanging out,” Jongin clarified, “but then Junmyeon and Namjoon busted in and started yelling and Minseok stuck a tarantula in my face.” 

Wendy yanked her drink away from her mouth. “Minseok has a tarantula?” 

Why the fuck was everyone so interested in the tarantula? If the girls weren’t scared of it, Jongin would have to pretend he wasn’t scared of it. 

“Yeah he likes taking it out and showing it to people.” 

To Jongin’s chagrin, Wendy’s face lit up. “I want to see it.” 

Thank goodness, Joy said “I don’t,” so Sehun and Wendy went off to talk about the ranking bullshit and the spider by themselves. Joy poured a few sips of Kokobop very carefully into Jongin’s mouth. “So what do you think about the ranking?” 

Oh fuck, not spared after all. “I’m… not sure I really understand what’s going on, I guess. I mean, I definitely feel like its weirder if the guys do it, but I didn’t realize it was that much of a problem. The president of BTS was really angry about it though.” 

She nodded. “Good for him. I mean… you guys don’t mind if we do the ranking, right?” 

“Right. I mean some guys are nervous they’ll get low ranks.” 

“Even the girls who think they’ll get high ranks are really uncomfortable with the boys ranking them. I think that should be enough to keep the boys from doing it. I mean, I guess we could also not do it…” 

Jongin pouted. “But I want you to do it. I want to be number one.” 

She laughed. “You know what? You just might be up there.” 

“Just might be? I’m totally up there. Look at this face.” He put his fingers on his cheeks and squished to give himself a fish face. She looked so cute when she laughed. 

“You’ve got a nice face. Look at those lips.” She poked his lips with pretty fingers. “You have good bone structure.” She drew a pointer finger down his nose, then brushed her thumbs over his cheekbones and eyebrows, trailed the backs of her fingers up his jawline. Things got very intimate very fast. With Joy’s long hair falling down around them, both their faces were partly hidden from the most crowded parts of the room. Her expression had turned from cute to dark, almost hungry. She looked sexy. Jongin liked it. 

“If the TKEs did make a weird sexist list for the girls, I bet you’d be at the top.” 

“Sweet talker,” she teased. “I couldn’t beat Taeyeon or Irene, but that’s fine, it’s a really high bar.” 

“You’re so pretty,” he said honestly. “You have such a nice smile, too.” He reached up and carefully ran his fingers under her chin. A girl told him once that even a sweet gesture would be annoying if he messed up a girl’s makeup, so he didn’t want to do that. She gave him another pretty smile. 

“Is Baekhyun really not going to let us out of here before the Kokobop is gone?” 

Jongin winced. “He might have been serious actually.” 

“Hold on, let me scan for Kokobop levels and escape routes.” She sat up straight and looked around. Jongin saw her eyes travel around the room, and then her face slid into a frown and she looked back down. Her hands dropped away from Jongin’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. We’re getting some looks. We should… go somewhere else.”

Sometimes Jongin caught sight of weird looks people gave his hookups, from leering to glaring. “We can go back to my room. I have a single.” 

She did a fist pump. “Let me tell Wendy I’m leaving first.” 

Shit, spider. “She’ll probably be in Minseok’s room.”

Sure enough, Jongin found himself face to face with the spider again. Wendy had no problem holding it. When they came in she’d just handed it to Sehun, who was desperately trying to look un-fazed. Joy took it from him without a problem. 

“Aw, it’s actually really cute! It’s like a little furry mouse with more legs. Your turn, Jongin!” 

Minseok covered his mouth to hide his laughing as Jongin forced himself to smile and reached out to take it. The spider landed on his hand with its little course feet like a toy. It moved. Jongin flinched. How embarrassing. Joy had a wicked glint in her eye like she’d been hoping that would happen. 

“S’cute,” he stammered, and offered it to Minseok, who was still snickering.

“Sehun, Wendy, we’re leaving. See you tomorrow.” 

The other two waved them off, and Joy and Jongin snuck out the back door while Baekhyun was distracted by a Kokobop chugging competition. 

The walk back to Jongin’s dorm was nice. Fall had really set in now. Joy curled around his arm, nice and cozy. Dead leaves danced across the sidewalk. They had to go kind of slow because Jongin’s knees were wobbly and his thighs weren’t working. He was kind of worried about how that would affect his stroke game. 

“I was hoping I’d get the chance to get you naked,” Joy said with a poke to his side. 

“You’re a bold one,” he teased.

“I’ve heard from some of my sisters that you’re good in bed. They say you can eat pussy like a pro.” 

Jongin’s chest swelled with pride. “I’ve had a lot of practice. Do I get to eat yours tonight?” 

“I’d like that.” 

By the time they’d reached his townhouse, Jongin could tell she was going to be more dominant than most. She grabbed his hips and slammed him against his own door, eyes predatory as she licked deep into his mouth and pulled his bottom lip with her teeth. Hot. 

“Something tells me you want to be in charge tonight.” 

“You got it,” she breathed, and pushed his door open. They stumbled into the darkness together. “Do you have a lamp? I want to be able to see you.” 

He flipped on the lamp on his dresser, and she backed him up against the bed and went back in for the kiss. 

Things progressed as normal for a while. Makeout was going pretty well, pretty normal, they moved up onto the bed. Jongin’s shirt was long gone. Joy was still in a bra. It was about the point where Jongin usually moved on to the next base. Joy pulled back and hovered over him, looking thoughtful. 

“So I have something I want to try if you’re up for it. If not, I’ll just blow you.” 

“Hit me.” 

“You want me to hit you?” She raised a hand. 

“N-no, I meant, like, tell me your idea.” 

She lowered the hand. “Right, sorry. Do you have lube?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You ever tried butt stuff?” 

Oh shit, here it was. The moment a girl suggested trying anal. Jongin had always feared this day. 

“Um. No? I’m kind of scared to try it, honestly. Like, what if I hurt you-“ 

“Oh, not me.” 

“Huh?” 

“Not my ass. Yours. I want to finger you.” 

Jongin’s jaw dropped. “Oh.” 

“I’ve done it before. If guys can get comfortable with the idea, they enjoy it a lot. You know that’s where your g-spot is, right?” 

“Yes, I’ve… heard that.” 

Welp, now he had no idea what to do. He’d always figured he would be pretty easily swayed to try butt stuff if it ever came up. He would put up a bit of resistance, for his own pride, and then agree to try it. Because its not like he wasn’t curious. But he’d never considered this. 

“I mean I’ll try anything once.” Couldn’t be that bad. Millions of gay men enjoyed this act every year. Apparently some straight dudes did too. Joy was hot and she knew what she was doing. And he wouldn’t have to use his burned out legs. Bonus.

“Great! It’ll be good, I promise.” 

Yay, what could go wrong? 

Everything that could possibly go wrong came rushing into his brain the moment Joy’s finger slipped past the first ring of muscles and into his body. All the loosening up she talked him through went right out the door. He gasped and clenched. 

“Hey, hey. Relax.” She pet his stomach with her free hand. “It’s going great.” 

“Sh-shouldn’t I have… cleaned things? First?” All she’d asked was if he’d taken a shit recently which he had and it had been normal and for a minute he’d felt like he was in the doctor’s office, but Joy had a good bedside manner, so it was fine. 

“It’s just fingers. It should be fine. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

The finger didn’t feel bad but it wasn’t good either. Really weird. Jongin breathed deep and worked on convincing himself that if he could stick things in girls’ bodies all year long, he could take one person sticking a finger in him once. 

“You’re doing great.” 

“Is this how girls feel?” 

“Like in vaginas? No. Not really. Probably feels the same in all asses though.” 

He was going soft, that wasn’t good. His masculinity was on thin ice as it was, safe only due to willpower and a constant stream of logical soothing going on in his head. The last thing he needed was shrinkage. “C-can we not tell anybody about this…?” 

“I never do. I know guys get teased by their friends for this. We can stop if you want.” Her finger brushed over a spot that felt different. Maybe that was the g-spot. The prostate. 

“I’m still good. I’ll let you know if things change.” 

Things got a whole lot better when she ducked down and started sucking his dick. Things went from weird to awesome real quick. “Okay, I could get into this.” 

“Mmm.” The hum sent shivers up his shaft and Jongin groaned. Joy pulled out and put in a second finger.

Jongin tensed up for a moment, but it was barely different. He could kind of feel that something was actually in him now, filling space. Not unpleasant. Just weird. She kept massaging the spot, and it had begun to tingle a little bit. Good tingles. 

Good tingles turned swiftly to fucking amazing tingles. He got scolded for muffling moans so he let them out. She had his whole dick in her mouth, and there was pleasure going on deep in the base of his dick that he’d never felt before. 

“H-holy shit.” It had been, like, five minutes. And he was close as fuck. 

She pulled off and sat up, taking away the dick pleasure, but he still felt really fucking good. 

“Shit you’re right.” 

“Feels good, right?” 

“Yeah…” She was so hot, made everything better. 

“I like seeing your face. You make really good sex faces.” 

“Someone else told me that recently. I always thought I looked stupid.” 

Her thumb circled under his head and Jongin’s back arched. He lifted a thigh up to his chest to give her better access, and her fingers went in deeper. The circles she was drawing on his prostate got bigger. “F-fuck…” The other leg came up too. 

Jongin wasn’t sure he’d ever been in such a submissive position, on his back with his legs in the air. This was one of his favorite positions to fuck girls in, but usually he was the one on top. This was different and exciting, and if felt dirty in a whole new way. Good dirty. 

“Do you like it when the girl is in charge, Jongin?” 

“It’s k-kind of a nice change… yeah. I think it’s hot.” 

“Good boy,” she purred, and reached behind herself to unclip her bra. Fuck yes. Boobs. 

It took him a shocking two more minutes to cum into her hand, thighs shaking, back arching, dick squirting higher up his stomach than it maybe ever had mostly because he only came on himself in terrible masturbation accidents and during sex when he had no other choice. 

“Oh my god, you were right.” 

“It’s good, right? Every boy I do this to is shocked how good it feels.” 

“We should all do this.” 

“I mean, I know its not your style to sleep with the same girl multiple times, but if you wanna hit me up for more, I love fingering pretty boys like you.” 

Jongin’s cheeks heated up. “Pretty? Stahp.” 

“You’re so fucking cute.” 

She did a brief clean up. Man, it was nice to not be in charge sometimes. Then he did what he did best and ate her out like a starving man and made her cum over and over. She sat on his face so long he got hard again, and the she rode him to a second orgasm. Fucking amazing night. 

 

And he still thought it had been a fucking amazing night the next morning when he sat in chapter with his suit on, but he also felt weirdly dirty. He had a secret now that he didn’t even want Sehun to know. He’d heard his friends laugh about boys who let girls do butt stuff to them. 

“Does everyone know about the dumb ranking thing,” Junmyeon asked from the front of the room. “Long story short, we think that’s a gross, objectifying thing to do to women, who suffer enough from objectification already, and we’re not going to participate. If a vote comes up, I personally will vote against it.” 

Longer discussion ensued. Lots of confusion. Lots of arguing. Jongin scrolled through Instagram and all the pictures from last night and wondered how he would feel about getting ranked if it meant all the girls ranking him wanted to watch him spread his legs and take it up the ass. He put his phone down and raised his hand. 

“Yes, Jongin?” 

Yikes, maybe he shouldn’t have raised his hand. “I was just… thinking like… maybe this doesn’t make a lot of sense. Um. Stop me if it doesn’t.” He didn’t even know where the conversation was. This could be totally off topic. “The list is basically a list of who the fraternity men want to fuck most, right? Who’s hottest, who’s the most fuckable, same thing.” His thoughts were all jumbled, but he took a deep breath and struggled through the mess to find what was bothering him. “When the girls put us on a list, that’s, like, the alpha male list I guess. Most fuckable guy. That’s a powerful position. But girls have to be in a much more vulnerable position in sex. Most of us… think girls are usually submissive during sex, right? And they’re at the biggest risk of injury, judgement, and violence and stuff. So like, putting them on the list is… well, most of the guys voting anyway, are voting because they want to put that girl in a vulnerable position. And I could see why that would make the sorority girls really uncomfortable. Does that… make sense? Like I don’t know if that’s right or not, I just…” He just had a taste of that position now. 

Some of the guys were nodding thoughtfully. Others still looked confused. Junmyeon was one of the ones nodding. “Yeah, good point Jongin. It’s that power imbalance thing that I was talking about.” Probably a term Namjoon taught him. “Objectifying us with a dumb list doesn’t have the same implications that putting women on the same kind of list does, because there’s already an uneven power balance, that—“ 

“Go Jongin,” whispered Sehun in his ear, with a pat on his back, “being all thought-y and sensitive.” 

“Shut up, dude, I felt like an idiot. I thought I was going to shit myself.” 

“Why? It was a good thought.” 

Jongin took a deep breath and relaxed. “Good, I’m glad it came out right.” 

“I’m actually pretty impressed. You sounded… smart.” 

This was getting slowly less encouraging. “Don’t sound so fucking surprised, fuck you. I say smart shit in class all the time.” 

Sehun made a ‘so-so’ motion with his hand and Jongin slammed a fist into his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

“I’ve been sexiled,” said Sehun when he showed up on Jongin’s doorstep on Tuesday night, “and Chanyeol is already sleeping on the couch because his bed is covered in laundry.” 

“You. Got sexiled. By Junmyeon?” Jongin could feel his face stretching into a disbelieving grin. “Does he have a girlfriend? I know he doesn’t hook up.” 

“I think he wants to masturbate.” 

The mental image lodged itself in Jongin’s mind before he could stop it, and he recoiled and stumbled away from the door with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to block it out. Sehun cackled. 

“You can act grossed out all you want but I know you like dick.” 

“No, fuck I don’t like that at all. Fuck you.” 

Baekhyun poked his head out of the kitchen, looking disgustingly domestic in one of Taeyeon’s aprons. He was fluffy-haired and rosy-cheeked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hands and nose covered in flour like a little kitchen elf. 

“We’re not fucking making enough for you twats so fuck off. You can’t have any.” He disappeared back into the kitchen to the sound of Taeyeon’s tinkling laughter. 

“We can’t be downstairs,” Jongin told Sehun in a hushed voice. 

“But it smells so good down here. What are they making? Cake?” 

“I’m serious, Hun, we can’t be downstairs while they’re cooking. They get weird when they cook.” 

Taeyeon stuck her head around the corner with that familiar manic glint in her eye that triggered Jongin’s fight or flight responses. “Nini, wanna come try some dough?” 

“I’m good, thank you though.” He grabbed Sehun by the back of the neck and steered him up the stairs. “I swear when those two get hitched their going to pump out babies so fast.” 

Sehun snorted. “Dude, what the fuck?” 

“They start treating me like their young son when they get all domestic like that. Last time they kept shoving cookie dough in my face. I thought I was going to drown. It’s fucked up.” 

He locked the door behind him. “Anyway I was just studying. Want a beer?” 

“Yeah, I’ll take a beer. I got work to do too.” 

Jongin was on his third beer of the night as he worked through some readings and some practice math problems for econ. There were four more in the fridge. Sehun settled down on Jongin’s right on his bed with one and took out his own readings. 

Homework had a way of slowing down when they studied together. 

“Heard back from Momo yet?” 

“Uh… nope. I was going to text her when I had less to do. Or the next time there’s a party. I think IOI is hosting something this weekend, but I could be mixing it up with the Gamma Gamma Delta mixer.” 

“I’ll check the calendar, but I think it’s the GGD mixer. We haven’t had a mixer for a while.” Sehun wrestled with the poorly programed frat app for a minute. “Yup, GGD mixer.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know them very well.” 

“Mm.” 

Jongin struggled through three dense pages of economic theory. Usually at this point in studying he gave up and jerked off quick before getting back to work with better focus. Also he usually did his readings with a hand on his dick because why the fuck not. It was Sehun, he could probably just grab his junk anyway, whatever. 

Or, actually, better idea. He slid a hand over Sehun’s thigh and groped blindly for cock. 

Sehun looked down at Jongin’s hand wiggling around in his lap. “Do your reading, dude.” 

“I am. I’m not going to jerk you off.” His hand found the familiar bump along Sehun’s thigh. “I’m just going to like…” 

“You’re just going to hold it?” 

“Yeah?” Or maybe he wouldn’t. It was too late now though, backing off would be even more awkward at this point. “Like, I was going to grab my own dick but, like, yours is right here too…” 

Sehun looked more amused than annoyed, which was a good sign. 

“That’s fine. I just gotta get this reading done so nothing too crazy.” 

“Okay.” Jongin pulled Sehun’s fly open and pushed has hand down into his boxers, over his weirdly hairless groin, and wrapped it firmly around Sehun’s shaft. No stroking, just holding. They went back to his reading. 

In the peaceful, productive silence, Jongin found himself absently stroking his thumb over Sehun’s shaft. It might have swelled up a little bit, but Sehun was still dutifully taking notes. Doing readings with his hand around his friend’s dick was definitely a bit weird, but in a way that was a little hot and a little dirty. Just enough to turn the monotony of homework into something kind of exciting. The last five pages of the reading flew by, and Jongin put it down. His hand was really hot in Sehun’s pants, which made his palm really slick. He gave Sehun’s shaft a light squeeze and did his best to stroke it a couple times with barely any room to move. 

“Nini, I’m reading.” 

“There you go calling me Nini again.” 

Sehun scoffed a little and didn’t respond. Jongin let his hand go still for a while, even though it was getting kind of unpleasant. He didn’t want to stop touching. 

“Do you want me to pull my pants down a little?” 

“Yeah that would be awesome.” 

Sehun struggled for a minute and shimmied his pants off his ass and down his thighs. The dick came free and laid along the top of Sehun’s thigh. Jongin grabbed it again. And grabbed his phone. There was always something new on Snapchat. 

“Wow, Baekhyun and Taeyeon made a lot of cookies.” He showed Sehun the picture. “That’s a crazy amount of cookies.” 

Sehun hummed in agreement and sipped his beer. 

Iota Omega Iota was apparently doing a brotherhood event, which was a funny thing to call it since the frat was mostly women. Lots of shots of Kang Daniel covered in glitter. Poor guy. 

“Jongin.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Would you want to grab my dick if I wasn’t hot?” 

Jongin looked up from his phone, startled, and opened his mouth to say of course, this was just about the dick, but tried to imagine still enjoying it if Sehun had weird facial hair and bad skin and ugly teeth. That had nothing to do with the dick but Jongin still felt his stomach roll with discomfort picturing it. His face heated up. “…I don’t know.” 

“Just out of curiosity. I mean, not that I’m implying that means anything. I’m just thinking that, like, I wouldn’t be down with you touching my dick for fun if you looked like a troll, even if our friendship was exactly the same.” 

That could imply all kinds of things that Jongin was mildly terrified of but his head couldn’t sort out any of them. He took the hand off the dick and turned back to front, straight ahead, staring at the opposite wall. 

“Hey, it’s not a big deal.” Sehun poked him with a pencil. 

Except it was a big deal. Because Jongin totally wouldn’t be grabbing Sehun’s dick if he looked like a troll. Jongin had been getting by in this arrangement convincing himself that it wasn’t about Sehun at all. It was just about wanting to have a dick that big.

“I was just thinking,” Sehun continued softly, “that, like, attraction doesn’t have to be romantic or even sexual, right? You notice how attractive your friends are no matter what your sexuality is. Like… just because you think someone is hot doesn’t mean you’re going to want to hook up with them, but you’re probably not going to want to… engage with them sexually if they aren’t at least a little hot. Right?” 

“…I guess, yeah.” 

“You’re like…” Sehun laughed nervously, “way more freaked out about that question than I thought you’d be.” 

Jongin just hadn’t been considering this as sexually engaging with _Sehun_ , like as a person. He’d just been focused on that dick. Which was still out. “You just, like, reshuffled my entire brain.” 

That comment was supposed to lighten things up. Sehun didn’t laugh. 

“Were you… trying not to think about how I figured into this dick obsession of yours?” 

Jongin winced. 

“Sorry, that sounded bad.” 

“Yeah, it did, but you’re right that’s exactly what I was trying to do.” 

Sehun huffed. “I mean, you can’t separate me from my dick, bro.” 

“I was doing a really good job of that but you just ruined it and I feel weird. Does that mean you’ve been thinking of these as hookups? Because I was kind of picturing that you were thinking of them as jerking off but you didn’t have to do anything. I was looking at these as masturbating with a dick that wasn’t mine. Not… jerking off Sehun, you know?” He finally turned and looked at Sehun, right in the face, and Sehun was too close, giving him a really hard, searching look with those intense eyes of his, and Jongin could feel his insides slowly shriveling up the longer he stared. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Sure what?” 

“You look at my face when we do these things. You respond when I make sounds.” 

Jongin wasn’t exactly sure of what he was being accused of but he didn’t like it. “Going to pee.” 

He hopped right off the bed and marched to the bathroom with his hands shaking. Sometimes he just had to go take a piss in order to think. So he stood in front of the toilet, watching his piss splash into the water from his very soft, small dick, trying to figure out where his brain had put Sehun in all this. He couldn’t figure it out. 

Sehun was waiting for him in the hallway with his arms crossed when Jongin got done washing his hands for three straight minutes. 

“Stop freaking out.” 

Jongin glared and tried to stomp back to his room. Sehun grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back. 

“I’m sleeping in your bed tonight so we need to work this shit out now.” 

Yikes, good point. 

“Listen, I’m not… attracted to you.” 

“Yeah. I got that.” 

Jongin sighed, relieved. 

Sehun let him go. “I’m not trying to imply anything. You trust me and I’m attractive enough that doing light sex stuff with me doesn’t gross you out, but that doesn’t mean you have feelings for me or you want to hook up.” 

Jongin let out his breath in a woosh and ran a hand through his hair. That sounded right. Why did Sehun have to know his brain better than he did? “Yeah.” 

“I’m not trying to say this is about me. I know this is you using my dick to work out some of your own shit with your… insecurities, right? It wasn’t supposed to be a serious question that meant anything, I was just wondering.” 

Jongin nodded. 

“But you can’t just separate me out and pretend I’m not part of the deal. My dick isn’t on loan. When you touch it I feel it.” 

Jongin glanced down the stairs to make sure Baekhyun wasn’t, like, right there or something. He wasn’t. They were talking pretty quietly. “I mean… I’ll feel weird about this if it’s, like, hookups.” 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying.” His voice was sharp. Jongin crossed his arms and looked down at Sehun’s toes. “This is something we’re doing as friends. Somehow. And that’s fine, we don’t need to explain it. It works. We just… trust each other a lot, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Please remember that you trust me.” 

“I do.” 

“You won’t let me return the favor.” 

“You want to?” 

Sehun pursed his lips, looking a little uncomfortable himself. “I dunno, it feels bad leaving you hanging. I’m not used to having someone make me cum and then not making them cum. Feels selfish. And I’m not lying when I say I like your dick. I’m curious too.” 

Jongin felt himself fold in more, and he stared hard down the stairs at the front door instead of at Sehun’s face. 

“You’re not insecure about yours. Its different.” 

“I know it is, but it might… help your insecurity maybe. Like, tugging on my dick and hiding yours is just going to make you feel more and more shy about it, not less.” 

Jongin took a deep breath. “You’re probably right. Not tonight though.” 

“We’re definitely done for tonight.” 

A loud creak made them both jump, and Baekhyun stuck his head out of his door. “What are all these hushed voices? You two having a spat? Jongin looks tense.” He was wearing a pastel pink shirt with big flowery Gamma Gamma letters. Jongin was pretty sure Taeyeon wasn’t allowed to let him wear those. 

“We had a spat but we’re done now,” Sehun said, and Baekhyun’s eyes widened like he was so, so curious. 

“I didn’t know it was possible for you two to fight.” 

Sehun shrugged. “Doesn’t happen often.” 

Jongin really didn’t feel like discussing his and Sehun’s relationship with anybody but Sehun at the moment, so he turned back into his own room and left the other two to talk in the hallway. It was late. He was anxious now. There was nothing to do now that homework was done. Bed time. 

It didn’t take long for Sehun to follow him to bed. He only read for a few more minutes after Jongin got done brushing his teeth and tucking himself in. Sleep was just beginning to cloud over his head when Sehun crawled up on the bed behind him and snuggled up under the covers, front to back, full spoon position. Jongin heaved a deep sigh and relaxed into the blankets. The unnerving shock of how good it felt to be little spoon, especially after their recent conversation, woke him up a little. 

“This isn’t how we usualy bed-share.” 

“Yeah, but like…” came Sehun’s soft voice, humming against the back of his neck. “If we want to feel normal about this whole jerking each other off thing, we should get used to, like, the comfortable level of touching each other. I think there’s a whole gray area between platonic touching and sexual touching, like hugs and massages and holding your junk when you’re bored fit in that area. And spooning.” 

This was definitely comforting. Jongin felt amazingly calm and comfortable with Sehun’s broad chest against his back. 

“I like it,” he murmured, and Sehun hummed back and squeezed him around the chest. 

“Me too.”


	13. Chapter 13

On Thursday night, Jongin got one hell of a craving and decided his homework wasn’t as important as eating pussy, so he kicked his backpack under the bed and pulled up Momo’s number on his phone. He wondered, as he stared down at the unlikely abundance of twos in her number, if she would hold him down and sit on his face, pull his hair, make him work for it, make him wrestle a little. She seemed like the kind of girl to be feisty. He wondered if she would consider fingering him if he asked, so he could get another orgasm like the last time. Trying himself felt weird, and Momo would look really hot with that powerful, hungry look in her eye. 

But even if asking a girl he barely knew to finger him wasn’t a huge risk for public humiliation, she might want to be more passive anyway, there was no way to tell. She might want to be carried and worshiped. She might even like it rough, who knew. Normally Jongin would be down for any of those things, but tonight he was too tired to lead, and he was craving something else. He could call momo another night. Instead, he scrolled down his contacts and texted Joy. 

 

“Did you hook up with Joy again?” Sehun asked as they waited in line in front of the TIE service event on Friday night. Word traveled fast. 

“Yeah.” They were just ten or so people away from the table at the entrance where a couple Theta Iota Epsilon girls were taking tickets. Sehun and Jongin had both bought theirs from Jeongyeon since Jongin still hadn’t gotten ahold of Momo yet. 

“I thought Momo was next on your list. Was Joy that good?” 

When Jongin had invited Joy over again, he hadn’t considered that he might have to explain himself. He had some kind of misleading half truth in the works, like saying he wasn’t in the mood for something new or whatever, but reminded himself he was supposed to be trusting Sehun more. 

“I’ll tell you later.” 

With any luck, Sehun would forget. 

“Okay.” 

“Hello!” The peppy girl at the desk held out a hand for their tickets. “Welcome to the TIE Frat Star Pageant. All the proceeds will go to our philanthropy. Would you like to donate any money to breast cancer?” 

“I didn’t know breast cancer needed donations to kill people.” He dug out five dollars while she gave him a look. 

“Listen, I’ve had so much wine already. Breast cancer research.” 

“Is it trying to get a degree?” Sehun chipped in, “why can’t it take out loans like the rest of us?” 

Her table-mate laughed way too loud and took a long gulp out of a suspiciously opaque water bottle. 

“Go sit down, weirdos.” 

“We’re really not funny,” Jongin muttered at Sehun as they found two seats near the back. “Thank god they were drunk.” 

“You know who else isn’t funny?” 

“Who?” 

Sehun pointed up to the stage where Junmyeon was standing beside Momo’s friend Sana, holding cue cards. 

“Oh no. I didn’t know he was MCing tonight.” 

“Yu-P!” 

“This is going to suck.” 

Sehun laughed and punched him in the shoulder. “This is going to be great. It’s always great. We get to wipe the floor with TKE.” 

The contestants were all standing off to the side, all wearing their letters. The competition was fierce this year. Baekhyun and Chanyeol from EXO, Jungkook and Jin (Greek life’s token gay dude), from BTS, Ong Sungwoo and Kang Daniel from IOI, and some TKEs that didn’t matter because they were going to come in last, like they did every year. 

Round one. Introductions. Baekhyun immediately fell off the stage. He was drunk. Chanyeol hauled him back up so he could march to the front and strike some heroic poses while Chanyeol dabbed in the background. “I’m Baekhyun!” 

He turned and marched back down the runway until Chanyeol grabbed him and pushed him back towards the front, whispering instructions. 

“Oh! Sorry. I’m also from EXO and I like to smoke weed.” 

“Fuck,” Sehun whispered, “TKE might actually beat us this year.” 

Junmyeon raised his microphone and Jongin braced himself. 

“Looks like we’re starting out on a ‘high’ note this year, right Sana?” He nudged his fellow MC, who smiled blankly at the audience, looking mildly horrified. 

“I hate to be, ah, ‘blunt,’ Junmyeon, but the reaction was ‘stone’ cold in this ‘joint.’ Could we give Baekhyun a bigger round of applause?” 

The groaning was just as loud as the clapping. 

Chanyeol marched up to the front and struck a peppy pose with his hand on his hip, a knee cocked, and the other hand doing the queen wave. “Hi, my name is Chanyeol, I’m from EXO, and my hobby is baking.” 

“This competition should be a piece of cake for you,” Sana said cheerfully, and Junmyeon said, “I don’t even have a joke, that’s just a lie.” 

Jungkook from BTS shuffled to the front and held his microphone up in both hands with very wide eyes. “I’m Jungkook from BTS, I’m only eighteen, and I’ve never ever had even a sip of alcohol in my whole life.” 

“Aw, how cute,” said Sana. 

Junmyeon just shook his head. “At least Baekhyun was honest.” 

Jungkook had the nerve to look offended before his partner pushed him aside and strode jauntily to the front and threw a saucy wink at the crowd. “My name is Jin and I’m the most handsome man in the whole world! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” He blew a kiss. Behind him, Jungkook turned his back on the audience and not-so-subtly pulled a flask from out of the front of his pants and took a swig. 

Ong Sungwoo was in a full face of makeup and vogued his way to the front of the stage. Both he and Kang Daniel beatboxed while the other rapped their intros. Sungwoo’s beatboxing consisted of a lot of fart noises. 

Junmyeon looked way too pleased with himself as he raised his microphone when they were gone. “That was an awful lot of… fratulence.” 

Sana pretended to take a big wiff. “Smells like success, Junmyeon. Let’s welcome our last group, TKE!” 

Some guy lumbered to the front. “Hi. Um. My name is Brad.” He made weird little motions with his hand like he thought they would make him look like a rapper. “I’m into long walks on the beach and blow jobs.” He dabbed. 

Sehun leaned into Jongin’s space. “Why do I feel so dead inside?” 

“I feel it too, bro.” 

“Sana, are you interested in dabbing?” Junmyeon asked, and Jongin looked over to watch Sehun stiffen up because this probably meant Junmyeon was going to try to dab and Sehun always ranted about how bad Junmyeon was at dabbing and how stupid he looked but how he insisted on doing it anyway. 

Sana smirked. “I dabble.” 

“Will you dab for us?” 

She shook her head. “No. It hasn’t been cool for months.” 

The last guy came to the front. “I’m Chad, and, um. I’m from TKE, and, um. I play lacrosse. Yeah.” He nodded. 

“So Chad,” Sana said, “How do you re-‘lax,’ bro?” 

Chad droned about playing video games while the audience snickered over him.

Sehun leaned back into Jongin’s space. “So why did you hook up with Joy again?” 

They were in the last row, pushed up against the back wall. The next row was pretty far in front of them, and the girls there were talking loudly to each other and paying attention to the show. There was no one beside them.

“I, um. Like her style? I dunno, I was in the mood for another round.” 

“Is she good? Should I hook up with her?” 

Jongin shrugged. “Depends. She’s, like, pretty dominant.” He hoped Sehun wouldn’t read too far into that.

“I could be into that. Sometimes its really hot when the girl takes charge.” 

“Yeah.” At least they agreed on that. But Joy would be happy to hook up with Sehun. And maybe she’d offer to finger him too. And then Sehun might figure out that she had probably fingered Jongin. He was kind of itching to tell him the whole deal, because he never kept shit from Sehun, but this one was kind of weirder than usual. On stage, they moved on to the interview portion. Baekhyun got asked something about the new admissions building being built, to which he responded “I think they should have spent all that money on condoms so we could all have safe sex and water balloon fights for free.” 

“What kind of dominant?” Sehun asked. “Does she, like, step on your dick and slap you around? I don’t think I’d be into that.” 

“What? No.” Ouch that didn’t sound fun.

“Did she just ride you and decide the positions and stuff?” 

“She, like…” Last night she had murmured sweet things against his lips and played with his hair while she fingered him open, and he’d never felt so small and soft and taken care of. “She dirty talks a lot. I didn’t really have to do anything. She does all the work. She’s, like, a little forceful but not mean or anything.” 

“Hey, that does sound fun.” 

Jungkook got asked if he thought recreational weed should be legal. He blinked at Junmyeon and Sana with really wide eyes and said, “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what that is. I’m just a baby.” 

Jongin looked around to make sure no one could hear them and lowered his voice again. “She actually asked if she could finger me.” 

Sehun jerked comically back in his seat in shock. “Holy shit. Are you serious?” He let out a high peel of giggles. “She actually asked you that? That’s so weird dude, no way. How did you even respond? 

Oh boy. Jongin pursed his lips and waited for Sehun to figure it out, because he knew he would. And when he did he was going to flip out. Of course he wouldn’t judge Jongin for this, but Jongin was still nervous. He glanced up at Sehun out of the corner of his eye and waited. Sehun’s jaw dropped. 

“No way.” He looked really dumb when he was shocked. Jongin’s nerves boiled over into a giggle. 

Sehun grabbed his arm and hauled him up out of his seat towards the exit while on stage Ong got really melodramatic over healthy food options on campus. They shuffled out the door as quietly as possible into the empty student lounge. As soon as the doors shut, Sehun whirled around with a look of absolute delight on his face, eyebrows tilted in strange directions and eyes curved into tight little crescents. 

“Holy _fuck_ , dude. You let a girl _finger_ you? Like _in the ass?_ ”

Jongin could feel his face burning. “Twice.” 

_“Oh my god.”_

“Stop, I’m already embarrassed.” He couldn’t get the grin off his face though. Sehun was taking this way better than he though, and by better he meant funnier. 

“What was it like?” 

“It… felt really good, actually.” 

“Of course it did, that’s why you _asked her to do it again._ ”

Someone came around the corner, some girl coming back from the bathroom, and Jongin gave Sehun a significant look. Sehun, the idiot, turned around to see who it was and then kept a hand over his face until she was safely back inside the cafeteria. Not the most subtle.

“Okay. So. What happened?”

“She asked and I didn’t know what to say, but I was like ‘I’ll try anything once,’ and she sucked my dick with two fingers up my ass. It felt amazing.” 

“How does it feel though.” Sehun pushed him down onto a bench, still grinning. “I want details.” 

“It’s like… I don’t know, tingling inside the base of your dick. I came really hard both times.” 

“How hard?” 

Jongin covered his face with both hands. “Like, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard. That’s how hard.” 

Sehun’s jaw dropped yet again, and he stared at Jongin for a few long moments before murmuring “shit” under his breath in an awed tone. 

“Stop freaking out.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” He shook the shock off his face and turned it into a wide grin instead. “I just honest to god cannot believe you let her do that, but, like, I’m proud of you.” 

“Oh my god.” Jongin bent over his lap to rest his elbows on his knees and ground his palms into his eyes. “Never tell anyone about this, ever, okay?” 

“Dude, I would never. I’m serious, I’m so proud of you. You’re so brave.” 

“It’s not even that big a deal.” He hoped Sehun didn’t think this was related at all to the dick grabbing because it wasn’t.

There was a roar of laughter inside the room. Jongin leaned back and let himself be anxious for a moment about all the shit he’d get if the other guys found out. They would never let him live it down. And Jongin could take a lot of teasing, but not about this. 

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” 

Sehun was quiet for a moment. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s soft acoustic jazzy rendition of Toxic by Britney spears could be heard from inside the caf. 

“I mean no, gay dudes do it all the time.” 

“But I’m not gay.” 

“But your ass isn’t any different from a gay dude’s. It’ll still feel the same no matter whose ass it is, right? And it was a girl fingering you, so it’s not gay.” 

“Right.” He sighed as Toxic changed to an upbeat, cheery, acoustic Linkin Park song. “Why is it so shocking that I let her do that? Like, if all dudes have a g-spot up their ass, why does everyone freak out if a straight guy lets a girl finger them?” 

Sehun pursed his lips and made his stingray face again. “Sexism?”

“Against dudes?” 

“No, like, hmm…” Sehun narrowed his eyes. “Baekhyun gets pissed when people call him whipped and tell him that Taeyeon’s ‘got his nuts in her purse’ and stuff, because it makes him feel like he’s being punished for being a good boyfriend.” 

Jongin squinted and tried to connect the dots between being whipped and… taking it up the ass. Okay got it. “Because men are supposed to be in charge of the woman they’re with or its embarrassing or something?” 

“Right.” 

“Being a woman must be really frustrating. Do you think Taeyeon fingers Baekhyun?” 

Sehun wrinkled his nose. “They’re so gross. Maybe.” 

There was no more music, but people were screaming with laughter in the cafeteria. Jongin looked through the glass door to see Jin with food all over his face. Jin had his arms behind his back, and Jungkook stood hidden behind him with his arms through Jin’s sleeves instead, so it looked like Jungkook’s arms were Jin’s, and they were trying to go through Jin’s morning routine that way, tooth-brushing and breakfast and everything. Jin was currently frantically trying to finish chewing a mouth full of cupcake before Jungkook managed to blindly get the coffee mug he was holding all the way to Jin’s mouth. Barely any coffee made it into Jin’s mouth, but it did manage to rinse off a large chunk of shaving cream and icing. 

“It’s really good this year. Remember last year?” 

Sehun nodded. “Didn’t Baekhyun and Chanyeol do it last year too?” 

“Yeah, they did a fake magic show where they made their fingers into circles,” he touched his thumbs and pointer fingers together to demonstrate, “and then they knocked them together to show that they were two completely unbreakable rings, and then they put them behind their head, going dudu duduu. Dudu duduu. Dudu duduu. Dudu duduu.” He demonstrated, slowly putting both finger circles behind his head. Once they were hidden behind his head, he opened his fingers and made the circles interlock. The beat picked up volume and urgency as Jongin slowly raised his now interlocked circles above his head, increasing volume, “DUDU DUDUU. DUDU DUDUU. DUDU DUDUU. DUDU DUDUU.” He and Sehun both dissolved into laughter. “They did super obvious tricks like that but really fucking dramatically, and they didn’t say anything but duduu duduu. Duduu duduu. For like five straight minutes while they did this dumb stuff.” 

“That was really funny.” Sehun leaned back against the wall and giggled.

“But then Theta Chi sang “Ode to Tits” as their talent, and it was really gross and that’s why they weren’t invited this year.” 

“BTS sent different dudes last year.” 

Jongin vaguely remembered Suga, their drug dealer, doing ‘dog tricks’ on stage, while Namjoon scuttled around in a black morph suit throwing a stuffed dog through hoops. 

“Last year was something else.” 

“We should go back in.” 

The IOI boys were shockingly good at catching things in their mouths. The TKE boys had a competition over who could do shots the fastest. The last round was the Pink Look for breast cancer research that involved a runway walk of them working a pink outfit. Baekhyun had put on every pink item in Taeyeon’s closet, including two dresses, a couple shirts, a bomber jacket, and some fluffy pajama pants and bunny slippers.

“He’s like an onion,” Sana said. 

“Why’s that, Sana?” asked Junmyeon. 

“Because his look has so many layers and it makes me want to cry.” 

Chanyeol had on the shortest pair of pink shorts Jongin had ever seen, and had hundreds of fake pink flowers sticking out of them. 

 

“He’s a grower,” said Sana, and Junmyeon had no adequate response for that. 

Jungkook had on a fuzzy pink onesie, pink socks with weed leaves on them, a pink snapback with weed leaves on it, and green weed leaf sunglasses with green lenses and no pink on them at all. He posed at the end of the runway and chugged his flask. 

“I used up all my weed jokes,” said Junmyeon.

“Then you better think of some new onesie.” 

Jin had on a full sleeping beauty princess dress from the Halloween store which didn’t fit on his shoulders at all. Ong and Daniel had found matching pink suits. The TKE guys had managed to dig up one vaguely pink shirt each. Obviously, they lost. As usual. Leaving IOI with third, EXO with second, and BTS with a well deserved first place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jongin's fantasies are not wholesome. if they make you uncomfortable, please skip them.

There was an after party. Jongin could hear it pounding out of the TIE house from half way down the street. Most of EXO was there. Most of everyone was there honestly. Jongin wasn’t. He was on the floor next to the beanbag chair Kyungsoo was lounging in, helping him and Jongdae ward off a bad trip, because the party had been way too crazy for somebody on LSD. 

“I’m okay now,” Kyungsoo murmured. “Thanks, little.” 

Nothing calmed down a couple assholes tripping balls like The Great British Bake-off. “This is making me hungry,” Jongdae murmured as a British woman piped cream into a cream puff. 

There were voices outside the door, and then Yixing and Sehun bust back in. Kyungsoo jumped. “Here’s pizza,” Yixing said and dropped a box in Jongdae’s lap. “And Sehun brought his weed so the sober sitters don’t have to be sober.” He dragged the good ol’ gravity bong out from under his desk. 

“Does anybody, have, like, a sketchbook?” Kyungsoo sat up, eyes all wide again. “I want to draw.” 

Yixing dug a giant pad of paper out from under his desk and plopped it on the ground along with a large tub of markers. “Go to town.” 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo gathered around the pad and began scribbling, talking in excited hushed voices and munching on pizza, while the remaining sober guys gathered around the grav and juggled pizza and weed. Yixing packed. 

“Jongin, we should start thinking about Airband. You’re choreographing with me again this year, right?” 

Jongin nodded. “You really want to start this early? Greek week isn’t until the end of the spring. The brothers aren’t going to want to start practicing until after recruitment.”

“The competition is really fierce this year. BTS has some amazing dancers. So does IOI. It’s my last year choreographing and I want to win.” 

“Okay. No harm starting early, I guess. Sehun can help too. Do we need to pick a theme and pick some songs? Chanyeol can mix them.” He balanced his half eaten pizza on his knee so he could take the lighter from Yixing and lit the weed as he slowly pulled the top half of the bong out of the bottom and watched air rush into the new space, filling the bong with thick opaque smoke. 

“Let’s come up with a few themes to propose to Junmyeon.” 

Jongin spun the lid off and sucked about half the smoke out before he couldn’t inhale anymore. Sehun dove in to inhale the rest. Jongin held the pungent smoke in his mouth, trying to pull as much as he could into his lungs, before letting it slowly billow out in thick clouds. He could already feel a tingle at the base of his spine at the back of his skull. The grav worked fast. 

Sehun managed to do a really nice French inhale, breathing the smoke back through his nose as it rose from his lips. 

Yixing nodded in approval. “Nobody’s coughing. We smoke way too much.” He began pulling the second hit. The weed in the bowl might have been good for one more, but the grav burned up everything pretty fast. 

“We could do… video game music. Start with Tetra and Pac Man and them Mario and smash bros and then maybe Skyrim or something.” 

“Ooh, good idea.” Yixing grabbed a notebook and a pen off his desk and wrote that down while Sehun took the last of the second hit. “How about boy bands? Like the Beetles, but also NSYNC and The Backstreet Boys and One Direction.” 

“That could be fun.”

“Middle school throwback?” Sehun suggested, and Yixing said “ooh.” 

“Would you guys be up for a Britney Spears sexy dance?” 

“I would not,” said Kyungsoo by his drawing pad with his words half muffled by pizza. “It’s bad enough that I have to do Airband because my little choreographs. Do not make me do a sexy dance.” 

Jongin crawled backwards and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s leg. “Thank you for dancing with me. You don’t have to do a sexy dance.” 

“Sexy dance will be volunteers only,” Yixing added. “It’s okay if it’s just three people for a section. Last year TKE had three guys total. And they stole their choreography from the internet.”

Productive conversation had to effectively stop there, because a whole gram of weed through the grav bong meant that Jongin was just about as high as he ever got. Kyungsoo and Jongdae had both settled into a calm, happy trip, focused on their drawing, while Sehun and Jongin and Yixing gathered around a different paper. Jongin let a bright red marker follow an invisible path along the paper, twisting and turning over the blank surface. He was sure something beautiful would come out of the lines. Sehun was switching between a blue and a yellow marker over in another corner, and Yixing had stuck to black. He was making some additions to Jongin’s red lines. They would be cool. 

An entire world seemed to bloom out of the pages, surrounding Jongin like he was watching if from inside a glass bubble in an aquarium. It took up his whole vision, curving around the edges. It was a strange world, full of red bars. Some of the lines twisted themselves into a bird shape. Jongin began to get a picture of a beautiful red bird trapped inside a huge red cage. Slowly a bird with broad wings and long tail feathers spun itself out of the lines, and bars sprung cross-hatched between all the spaces Jongin’s pen had left before. The lines began to fade, leaving a place where the bird could break free. 

“Nini, your pen’s out of ink.” 

Jongin giggled and the world shrank all the way back down to one flat sheet of paper. Some blue and yellow scribbles were encroaching on his bird. “Why do you keep calling me Nini?” 

“It’s cute.” 

“This paper is full,” Yixing said. Jongin looked back down, and sure enough, the paper in front of him was very very full of scribbles. He couldn’t really tell what it was supposed to be. His red bird world wasn’t as clear anymore. 

A new blank sheet appeared in front of Jongin’s face. A whole new realm of possibilities. He grabbed blindly for a marker. The one that ended up in his hand was bright purple. Thirty minutes later they had collectively drawn an inter-dimensional diver with one of those old-fashioned suits with the giant helmets getting attacked by a giant purple octopus. He was firing Iron Man type blasts out of one hand towards the octopus while trying to escape through a portal. 

“That’s pretty good,” Kyungsoo said over Jongin’s shoulder. “Ours is better.” 

“Yours is scribbles too, shut up.” 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo had absolutely packed a single large sheet with a vast rainbow of doodles. 

“My eyes hurt.” 

“Hey Jongin,” Sehun said and slapped Jongin on the back, and Jongin realized how much his back hurt from hunching over a sketch pad for so long. He stretched. 

“Yeah?” 

“I want to go for a walk.” 

“Okay.” Man a walk sounded fantastic. All of a sudden Jongin needed to be outside, so he could see the whole campus while he was in this state of mind. He pulled on a hoody over his t-shirt and yanked some sandals on. Sehun looked just as prepared for the chilly weather in his sweats. They waved goodbye to the three boys hovering over their markers and headed out of the frat house. 

“Wow, TIE is still going.” They could hear the music from down the road. A couple people were stumbling around the front lawn and shouting. Jongin squinted and tried to figure out who it was, maybe guess the song. 

“Come on,” Sehun said and pulled him by the arm in the other direction. “Let’s go walk around campus.” 

Greek row felt so different when he was high. In the crisp fall air, it felt like a tall street of haunted houses. He was getting classic Halloween vibes. “Remember that time we all dressed up in scary Halloween costumes and played pranks on the sororities?” They were walking side by side now, both with their hands stuffed in their pockets. Jongin was just beginning to feel how chilly it was. The temperature had dropped a lot since the end of the show. It felt like it anyway. 

“Yeah I remember that. One of the GG girls dumped water on my head while I was trying to wrap the bushes in toilet paper.” He laughed and hopped up and down a little as they walked. “I didn’t expect it to be this cold.” 

Jongin wondered if Sehun was getting any shrinkage. How different would the size be after shrinkage? 

“Do you want to walk by the freshman dorms?” 

Weed made Jongin nostalgic. “Fuck yeah, lets do it.” With the high, he would probably be able to go back to what it felt like to be a freshman. “Remember when we met?” 

Sehun laughed. “Yeah, when we were both buying alcohol from that weird Junior during orientation week freshman year.” Back when the freshmen were doing the get to know each other thing. A bunch of kids who thought they were adults all of a sudden, and making friends felt like ‘networking.’

“I think I was there for rum,” Jongin snickered. “But the idiot selling was high as fuck and he was convinced somebody had stolen two fifths of vodka.” He remembered standing drunkenly in the corner while the guy tore around his room digging for the vodka, and looking around to see if there was anybody he could make friends with. He’d been too drunk to make a good impression on anyone but other drunk people, which was good because swaying slightly in the other corner was another lanky kid with a good face. 

“The guy made us all go on a vodka heist across campus to get the fifths back before he sold us anything,” Sehun remembered.

“Right, but we were too drunk to take anything seriously. We hadn’t even had a real conversation yet, but we ran around the hallways after the rest of the group humming mission impossible and holding up finger guns.” 

Sehun cackled. “We did ninja rolls around corners and you jumped down an entire flight of stairs.” They had been so cute back then, giddy with excitement, finally free of all supervision. He remembered the weird junior snapping at them to be quiet, and a couple other shy freshman watching them with confusion while he and Sehun communicated only while holding a finger to their ear like they were listening through an earpiece and ending every sentence with ‘over.’ “I just caught a scent, over. Smells like… (snifffff) green apple Smirnoff, over.” “Fuck, we must be close, over.” “Fall into Beta formation, over.” And then he’d jumped on Sehun’s back and they’d scurried from one doorway to the other while the rest of the group marched ahead and ignored them. 

“Do you remember if we ever got the vodka back?” 

“We didn’t, we showed up at the guy’s door, but he was there so we couldn’t steal it back.” 

Jongin and Sehun had crouched, peaking around opposite corners of the hallway while the rest of the group stood outside of the door and whispered that there were people in the room, and Sehun had put his finger to his ear hissed “THE ROOSTER IS IN THE HENHOUSE, I REPEAT, THE ROOSTER IS IN THE HENHOUSE, OVER,” as loud as he could. 

“And he’d actually sold it to the dude in the room, and he’d paid for it through an app instead of with cash, so it was just a really uncomfortable conversation. And you muttered “the eagle has landed” into an invisible walkie-talkie when there was an awkward pause and the guy was so confused. So in the end we just went back to your room and talked drunkenly for hours.”

Jongin smiled, remembering how exciting it was to find a new best friend so fast. He remembered vaguely how it felt to be slightly unfamiliar with Sehun. They’d spent a couple weeks in the awkward phase where they weren’t sure if the other was as excited about the friendship so they kept trying to tone it down and take it easy so they wouldn’t scare each other off. He was pretty sure alcohol fixed that problem too. “We had, like seven drunk conversations about how we were best friends before we actually believed it.” 

Sehun laughed. “Yeah, well, after we got high together a few times, there was no going back. And then we did rush together.” 

They’d even tried TKE. They’d decided together after the boys had absolutely no mixer in the house because that was ‘pussy shit,’ and after they made every boy that came through the door do ten pushups to even stay, that TKE was not the frat for them. They’d drunk as much TKE booze as they could swallow, Jongin barfed all over TKE’s floor, Sehun busted a screen out of a window, and then they’d on their merry way. 

“IOI and BTS gave both of us bids, right?” 

“I don’t think we made it past a second party with BTS. Even we’re not weird enough for them.” 

Jongin laughed. “We all got the same bids and invitations though. Everyone thought we were a matching set, and you couldn’t invite one without the other.”

“Oh shit, the gym is open. It’s like one in the morning.” 

Jongin made a quick turn to the left and found that all the gym lights were still on, and a very very bored freshman was at the front desk on her phone looking nearly asleep. They could go in there. They would have the whole gym to themselves. All that equipment. They could be as loud and lazy as they wanted without getting judged. “Do you wanna go work out?” 

“We totally could, couldn’t we?” 

They weren’t dressed for it. Jongin was in jeans and sandals. Sehun was in sweatpants and sandals. 

“Fuck, let’s do it,” Sehun said with a grin, and they both wandered in without compression shorts or real shoes or water bottles or anything. The girl didn’t even look up at them as they headed in to the main student gym. 

“Okay I’m too fucking high to touch a barbell,” Jongin muttered, imagining how easily he couldn’t drop it on his head. “Arms?” 

This was no time for an organized workout. They went for a new stat. Their “high max.” Except they ended up loading on too much weight and couldn’t lift it anyway. Jongin completely forgot his normal weights. 

“Dude, the sports teams aren’t scheduled to practice right now. I bet the athlete gyms are open.” 

They found themselves in a room with more barbells and medicine balls. There were no windows. “This is boring,” Sehun said before they even got to try anything and went upstairs to the bike machines. They had a race. Jongin lost. He climbed off the bike, chest heaving. 

“I can’t do endurance sports when I’m high.” 

Sehun climbed off after him, wincing. “Need compression shorts or something.” 

Must be too much junk bouncing around in there. Jongin remembered back to the stuff they’d talked about after their last workout together. “Do you have the shrinkage?” He came around his bike and stuffed his hands down Sehun’s pants. 

“Oh my god, dude,” Sehun stumbled a little, laughing nervously. “We’re in public.” 

“No one’s here.” He found Sehun’s shaft and squeezed. “Feels normal.” 

“I don’t think I’m having any shrinkage. Are you?” 

Sehun’s fingers on his waist tickled a little, and then they slid down into his pants. 

“Fuck, your pants are tight.” 

Jongin used his free hand to undo them. Okay so this was probably weird. If he had been drunk he would be all over Sehun right now, getting his dick out, pushing him down against a wall, jerking that beautiful shaft to hardness, but being high made him clumsy and extra aware of his actions. Every movement felt like it had been carefully considered and still wasn’t quite right. So he just held onto Sehun’s cock and tried not to be weird. 

With Jongin’s pants loose, Sehun’s hand slid easily down into his boxers and around his dick. Jongin moaned at the warmth that enveloped his whole cock. Too much. He pursed his lips to stop any more sounds. 

“I can’t tell if you’re having shrinkage or not.” 

That should be embarrassing. He would be embarrassed if he was sober. How dumb. That was why weed was great. It gave you a new worldview that was void of dumb things like size shame. 

“I don’t think I am.” 

Inside Jongin’s pants, Sehun carefully felt him out, just like Jongin always did with Sehun, except Sehun had a lot less space to cover. His soft dick wasn’t even as long as Sehun’s fingers, but it was swelling slowly as Sehun groped him. He kept has hand firmly around Sehun’s cock but didn’t move it. He didn’t want to distract Sehun from what he was doing.   
“I can’t tell if you’re turned on or if you’re just high,” Sehun murmured, and Jongin realized his pleasure face and his stoned face were probably pretty similar. Eyes lidded, lips parted. 

“Both?”

Fingers lightly kneaded Jongin’s balls. His eyes fluttered shut, focusing totally on the feeling in his groin. He didn’t often have high hook-ups, but when he did, it was great. 

Sehun’s hand gripped his shoulder. “Don’t fall over.” 

“Sorry. Can we sit?” 

They clumsily dropped to the ground between bike machines. Jongin’s hand ended up outside Sehun’s pants which was unfortunate because he really wanted to experience the feel of Sehun’s dick in his hands while his mind was on this level. 

“Gimme…” 

“Let me jerk you off first, then you can do me.” 

“Okay.” He rested back on his elbows on the ground, legs spread, with Sehun sitting between them. Things would be easier this way. He wouldn’t have to think about what to do with his arms if they were busy holding him up. Sehun did him the courtesy of yanking his pants down for him, so they bunched at the top of his thighs. Sehun’s fingertips traced around his shaft and up and down. They pressed into his balls, dragged through the hair around the base of his cock, stroked him slowly between two fingers. 

“What are you doing?” 

“What? This is what you always do to me.” 

Fuck, the teasing. “Oh.” 

“Get comfortable.” 

“You suck.” He collapsed onto his back and got comfortable. “Maybe I’ll fall asleep.” 

“If you do, should I stop and let you go soft, or finish you off in your sleep?” 

Jongin shivered. “I won’t fall asleep.” 

He let the haze in his head take over. Even as his mind wandered, Sehun’s hands on his cock were like an anchor. He couldn’t forget for even a second about the pleasure coursing sluggishly through his groin. He picked through his brain, trying to figure out where it was hardwired to respond to this pleasure. The feeling was so much, so good. It dragged fantasies up behind his eyelids. A lot of his old favorites. Three girls in his bed at once, two sucking his dick and one sitting on his face. An imaginary young professor lady letting him fuck her, maybe for grades, maybe for fun, didn’t matter. Kate Blanchet fingering any number of interchangeable younger actresses. 

That one was interesting. The weed made him stop and try to figure out what about the age difference he liked. He couldn’t keep that up for long though, because he needed something he could get off to, so self reflection turned quickly back into giving Kate Blanchet a dick so she could fuck whichever young starlet Jongin was into at the moment. A big dick. One that was Sehun’s size. Two sexy women and also some classic dick in vagina action. He knew how that cock would feel is it plunged in and out of a wet pussy. All the way in. If female actresses could have dicks in his fantasies they could also have unrealistically deep vaginas. The heat and the wet would envelop that whole cock and squeeze it tight, make it feel so good. 

His fantasies were always full of pleasure sounds, shaking thighs, people losing their minds in pleasure. He liked the women in his porn and fantasies to be enjoying themselves. 

“You’re so hard,” Sehun’s voice purred its way into his fantasies, and Jongin cracked his eyes back open and remembered that his best friend was giving him a hand job on the floor of the gym. 

“Yeah…” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Why be self conscious? He already had his dick out in public. “I’m thinking about Michelle Yeoh fucking Ariana Grande.” 

Sehun’s hand immediately vanished from his dick, and Jongin opened his eyes to find him leaning against one of the bikes and muffling laughter into his sleeve. When he laughed his whole shoulders shook. 

“What the fuck? Have they even met?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You like extreme age difference lesbian porn?” 

Jongin shrugged. “I like thinking of a hot, mature older lady teaching a young lady how its done.” 

“Girl on girl with a twist. Interesting.” 

“So… keep going?” His dick was still rock hard against his stomach. He gave Sehun a little pout that he usually reserved only for girls. It was his most effective. 

“Why are you giving me that look?” His hand went right back to Jongin’s dick. 

“It worked.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Just the hand job is fine, but thanks.” 

Sehun gave his thigh a quick smack and then continued teasing. Jongin was perfectly happy to sink back into his fantasies. He got half way through some kind of strange historical scene between Charlize Theron and Ariana Grande again before he got interrupted. 

“I still can’t believe you let a girl finger you.” 

Jongin’s eyes slid open again. Right, that had happened. 

“I’ll be really fucking honest with you right now, Sehun.” He wanted to get this out. “It felt so fucking good.” His actresses were gone completely. Instead he thought about Joy’s eyes as she fingered him. They way she smiled when he moaned. 

“Damn. What is it like?” 

“Feels like you’re getting a hand job from, like, inside of your dick. And it kind of feels like you have to pee but you don’t, you just cum fucking buckets.” He added a couple girls to his fantasy. One to hold his wrists above his head, one to ride him, and one to finger him apart. He gave her really thick fingers. 

“That sounds weird.” 

“It is at first but it gets better.” 

They must have been at this for forever. He felt way closer than he should be for the slow, light touches Sehun was still giving him. Occasional strokes between his fingertips. Little massages with his thumb in just the right places. 

“You’re so hairy.” 

“Hey, I trim.” 

Sehun’s thumb brushed over the head of Jongin’s cock, then gave his shaft a gentle squeeze. “I’m beginning to see why you’re so fixated on this.” 

“Hm?” 

“It’s kinda fun.” 

“Yeah…” After that Sehun let him sink back into his fantasy. This time with women all around him, taking him apart, cooing to him as he shivered and whined in their hands. Which he’d started to do in real life too. He felt close now, but Sehun’s hands didn’t quite bring him to the edge. They were too slow. He imagined the hands belonged to Joy, teasing him towards climax, two fingers stroking over that sweet spot. He could almost imagine what it felt like, letting the weed trick his mind into feeling something on his prostate. He pushed up into the hand and whimpered for more. 

“Chill, Nini.” 

He snorted, jolted out of his fantasy again. His hips dropped back to the floor. “Do you have to call me Nini with your hand on my dick?” 

“You’re being very cute right now.” He rubbed under Jongin’s head with his thumb, and Jongin’s thighs shook as his hips stuttered up. 

“Sehun, come on. We’ve been doing this for, like, an hour.” There was no way to trick himself into prostate stimulation. At this point it felt like the emptiness was holding him back from orgasm just as much as Sehun’s pace was. 

“It’s literally been twenty minutes.” 

“What?” 

Jongin twisted around to try and look at the clock. When he finally got his head far enough back, it was upside-down anyway, and Jongin was in no state to read an upside-down clock. “Whatever, just hurry.” 

“No.” 

“Sehun, please.” He was so close. “I want to touch your dick before I get sober.” 

“Okay, I’ll hurry.” 

He didn’t though. Jongin mewled and twitched, jerked up into Sehun’s hand, tried to get what he needed. Sehun wouldn’t give it to him. He must look like an idiot with all the teeth clenching and lip biting and grimacing with need, alongside the dumbass slack-jawed drooly faces he made. His ass clenched hard, trying to find Joy’s fingers. “Please. Please, Hun. Come on, I need… please…” 

Sehun’s hand finally wrapped around his cock and gave him a few real pumps. Jongin cried out and thrust up into Sehun’s fist. He must look so dumb right now, all blissed out with his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth. His thighs tensed as Sehun’s stroked, then all the muscles in his crotch and between his hips. His moans turned to choked off gasps and grunts. The pleasure built like a damn about to spill over. And then it spilled. Jongin wailed and arched as it punched through him, pulsing out of his shaft and into Sehun’s hand. His mind soared, absorbing all the pleasure. High sex was the fucking best. It took him forever to let it ebb and come back to reality. 

And when he did, Sehun was waiting for him, leaning back against the wall behind the bike machines, hand sticky with cum and dick out. Jongin dove for it. 

If Sehun’s hard shaft had felt good in his hand sober, when he was high it felt perfect. The perfect example of a good cock, all thick and long and hot, soft under his palms. Jongin stroked up and down with both hands, feeling the weight. 

“Jongin you’re squeezing.” 

“You shouldn’t have teased for so long.” Maybe there was something psychologically satisfying about the shape and weight of a good dick. Jongin felt like it fit in his hands like a puzzle piece. He slid his hands over every inch, touching with fingers and palms. Sehun let his head tip back into the wall with a groan. Jongin wasn’t teasing this time. He was keyed up. And he was impatient. It felt like they’d been there all night and he was just as ready to move on as he was to get his hands all over Sehun’s cock. 

Sehun came in a few minutes as Jongin stroked him just how he liked it. The pulse of his shaft as he came was still Jongin’s favorite part. He caught his cum in one hand and wiped it all over Sehun’s shirt because he was too high and too busy orgasming to stop him. 

“Goddammit.” 

“That’s what you get.” 

“For what?” 

“Teasing? Making me get cum in my mouth that one time?” 

Sehun snickered. “Oh right that did happen.” He wiped his own hand off on his shirt as well.

It was getting on towards two now. Jongin’s head was a little clearer than it had been an hour ago, but not by a whole lot. It took him ages to get himself put back into his pants and zipped up and his shirt tucked in and his hoody on. 

“I love how you always tuck your shirt in. I don’t know why it looks so good on you.” 

Jongin rubbed his hands over his waist and smiled. “I didn’t figure it out myself. A couple girls in high school had me tuck and untuck my shirt for a while. They said something about my figure or whatever being good for tucking my shirt in. I think it looks good.” They’d said something about how it highlighted his perfect proportions, but Jongin didn’t need to turn this into too much bragging, so he didn’t mention that part. 

“Can we go back to yours?” Sehun asked. “I’m covered in cum now and I’d rather get caught by Baekhyun and Taeyeon than the whole frat, you know?” 

“Yeah sounds good to me.” He was very down for going home and going to bed. 

The girl at the desk was completely asleep now, face down on the desk, and they tiptoed past her and back out into the chilly night. At two in the morning on a Friday night, the campus was still crawling with students. They strolled passed several groups in a comfortable silence, listening to drunk shenanigans. Jongin saw a few girls trying to drag one of their friends back towards Greek row. She kept sitting down on the ground and refusing to move. A couple dudes wandered around without shirts on to show off. Even more girls wandered around in tiny dresses with totally bare arms and legs and drinks in their hands. 

“Why do they do that?” Sehun murmured as a very cold group of girls dressed for mid-summer walked by. 

“I think it’s so they don’t have to keep track of their coats at parties.” 

“That’s… kind of hardcore but also really stupid.” 

Jongin shrugged. “College.” 

Luckily, Baekhyun wasn’t home. Jongin frowned at the empty place at the bottom of the stairs where his shoes usually were. “If he’s not home by now, he probably won’t be home, right?” 

“I don’t know, he’s your roommate. I need a shower.” 

“I do to. Me first. My house.” Jongin rushed for the stairs. 

“Hey, I’m your guest. I’m the one covered in cum.” Sehun caught Jongin’s thigh and sent him crashing down onto the stairs. He managed to catch himself, but Sehun still got past him. Jongin grabbed for an ankle and missed. 

“Get back here!” With a frantic dash he managed to catch Sehun in the bathroom doorway with a bear hug around the waist. “Me first.” 

“No, I’m sticky.” 

“But I called it!” 

Sehun tried to shove him off. “No you fucking didn’t, I called it.” 

Thinking back, it was definitely Sehun who had called it. 

Didn’t matter. 

“No, I called it!” 

“Nini, stop.” 

“You keep calling me Nini! Why are you doing that?” 

Sehun wiggled free and began pushing Jongin out. “It was a distraction. You’re a sucker.” 

Unfortunately, Sehun was way more coordinated when he was high, and Jongin found himself dangerously close to the threshold. Time for bargaining.

“Share! We just jerked each other off. We can share a shower. Just, like, for the sake of time.” He hoped that didn’t sound like too much, because Jongin didn’t think it was that weird, but Sehun might, since hand jobs didn’t involve getting naked together. Sehun did look a little wary. 

“I’ll admit that you called the shower, but I really really want to get clean and go to bed right now, so let’s share?” 

Sehun made his stingray face. “Okay, fine. But only because we just jerked each other off.” 

Jongin came in and locked the door. He began stripping. So did Sehun. One piece of clothing at a time, getting more and more naked, until they were silently competing over who could take off their underwear last. This was weird. Sehun bit the bullet and stripped off his boxers and stepped into the shower. No going back now. Jongin stepped in after him and Sehun turned the faucet on. 

“AHH!” Jongin flinched away from the cold spray and slipped and fell on the floor, and then scrambled out of the freezing water. He ended up squished against Sehun’s legs on his side of the shower. 

Sehun doubled over cackling. 

“What the fuck! I could have died!” 

“I’m sorry dude, that was so fucking funny. You screamed so high.” He leaned against the wall of the shower, one hand clamped over his mouth, shoulders shaking. Dick carefully angled away. “You should have seen your face, holy shit.” 

Jongin slapped his leg. “That hurt, you dick, I’m in pain.” 

“You went like-“ Sehun made a comically wide eyed shocked face and jolted with flappy t-rex arms. Jongin snorted. 

“Fuck you.” The water had warmed up. Jongin struggled to his feet on oddly shaky legs and grabbed for the shampoo. 

“I didn’t expect you to fall over. It was funny, but you could have gotten hurt. I’m sorry.”

Jongin huffed. “Its fine, it was funny.” He glanced at Sehun, who was still kind of smiling, and oh yeah he was completely naked. Sometimes Jongin forgot how fucking long he was. All torso. So fucking skinny. He passed Sehun the shampoo bottle and turned away from him to lather up his hair. 

The lid on the bottle clicked. Sehun shuffled around. 

“How the fuck do you have no ass?” 

“Why are you looking at my ass?” 

Sehun lightly kicked the back of his leg. “You were the one who suggested we get into a tiny shower together naked.” 

“Your point? How the heck am I supposed to know why I don’t have an ass? At least I have more butt than Chanyeol.” 

“Move, I gotta rinse my hair.”   
Jongin shuffled all the way to the cold end of the shower so Sehun could stand right under the spray, and then they shuffled around and switched, which was extra hard with all the effort to not touch and not look too much. 

“How high are you still?” Jongin asked as he rinsed the foam out of his hair. 

“The fun part has pretty much passed,” Sehun answered, rubbing conditioner through his hair. “I’m still super hazy and not sober but it’s more like a body high now.” 

“Yeah, I’m not thinking differently anymore but I still feel very disoriented and dizzy.” 

“Time for sleep.” 

“Yeah.” Jongin hated to waste a high by sleeping but it was late and he was fucking tired. He reached for the conditioner and Sehun passed it to him. His dick was right there. Just dangling. Big even when he was totally flaccid. 

“Eyes are up here, Jongin.” 

“Mm.” He turned away, suddenly conscious of how much smaller he was when he was flaccid. Especially with way more pubic hair to hide in. Sehun’s view was much less impressive. As he scrubbed himself down, he wondered what washing a dick that size was like. It was a quick job for Jongin. He didn’t have foreskin to worry about either. 

Almost like Sehun had read his mind, he purred, “do you want to wash my cock, Nini?” 

Jongin huffed in annoyance. “See, I really don’t know why you’re calling me that all of a sudden. And yes. Bring it over here.” 

Sehun laughed and turned around. “Be gentle please.” 

“What? I was going to try to yank it off. It would be easier to clean that way.” He grabbed the soap bar and lathered it up between his hands.

“No yanking.” 

“Damn.” He reached between them and slid soapy hands over balls and around his skin, up his shaft. Doing this when they were both standing was weird because the rest of their bodies were closer than normal. And they were naked. 

“I need to… pull back your foreskin, right?” 

“Yup. Easy on the soap.” 

Jongin slowly pushed Sehun’s foreskin back over his head until it was fully retracted and gave the area a full, lightly soapy rinse. He couldn’t resist massaging his thumb into the soft glans and circling his thumb right under the head. Sehun grunted softly. His cock twitched lightly in Jongin’s hands and started filling. Jongin risked a glance up at his face. He had his bottom lip caught in his teeth, wet hair washed down over his forehead. He glanced up at Jongin from under his dripping eyelashes. It was a dark, suggestive look. A shiver ran down Jongin’s spine as soon as they made eye contact. 

He answered with a smirk of his own. “You give girls that look a lot when you fuck?” 

Sehun’s eyes slid to the side, thoughtful. “Yeah, I do. You wanna go for another round?” 

“No, I’m tired.” 

By now all the soap was rinsed off. Jongin let Sehun’s cock fall back down between his legs, a little chubbier than before. 

“My turn,” Sehun purred, and reached for the soap. 

“Okay but seriously I want to sleep.” 

“I’ll be quick.” He lathered the soap between his hand and put it down, and Jongin waited for the dick grab. Instead Sehun surged forward and pushed him up against the wall of the shower. Jongin yelped as his back met the cold tile. Sehun’s pinned him there with an arm across his chest and grabbed his crotch with a soapy hand. Jongin yelped again. 

“What the fuck dude?” 

“Is there anything I should know about washing your junk? Do I need to use shampoo?” He smirked and tugged on a pinch of Jongin’s public hair. 

“No, fuck you.” 

“It’s really short.” 

Jongin grabbed Sehun’s shoulder to try and get some control back. “I told you I manscape. You don’t get to make fun of me for actually having body hair when you don’t.” 

Sehun scrubbed the area thoroughly before massaging soap gently into Jongin’s balls and over his cock. Jongin could feel his cheeks burning. It felt weird to be pinned in place and taken care of like this by his best guy friend. 

“Why did you have to shove me into the wall to do this?” 

“I like this better than standing straight, I don’t know. Did this with a girl once and she loved it.” 

Jongin swallowed hard, thinking about pressing a girl against the shower wall and fingering her apart. That was hot. He tried to imagine Joy doing it to him but he doubted she would have the power to get him effectively pinned like Sehun did. His cock swelled fast under Sehun’s hand. Most of the soap was gone now, he was all clean, but he was half hard now and there was no going back. 

“Still want to sleep?” 

“Finish me off first.” It wouldn’t take long. Jongin covered his mouth with a hand to hide his stupid sex faces. It took only a few minutes of Sehun’s big hand pumping over his shaft, covering it completely, before Jongin was doing his desperate grimace thing, choking back grunts and groans. He had to switch one hand to the back of his head to keep his skull from pressing into the tile so hard. His self control was already shot with the high still laying heavy over his mind. He found himself twitching up into Sehun’s hand. If Sehun hadn’t been pressing him so hard into the wall he might have fallen over. 

He came into Sehun’s hand with a series of high pitched whines and another set of pathetic faces that he couldn’t even cover up because he was using that hand to grip Sehun’s shoulder because he couldn’t trust his shaking thighs to hold him up. Once the weed-amplified orgasm faded, Sehun released him and washed the remaining traces of cum from his hand. 

“You got face-wash?” 

Jongin pointed to a bottle in the corner, still busy catching his breath. He found himself missing Sehun’s weight pressing down on his shoulders. No wonder girls wanted him so much. He was good at the whole sex thing, just the right balance between fun and heavy. He had broad shoulders, soft skin, a nice body, good ass. Good cock, swinging heavily between his legs, a little chubbier than it had been at the start of the shower. His face was so nice to look at. There was a reason Jongin thought of him as the hot one. 

Sehun passed him the face wash. “You look tired as fuck. Get done so you can go sleep.” 

“Thanks.” He scrubbed his face fast and made sure the last of the conditioner was rinsed from his hair. Sehun bumped into him at one point. Full ass-to-thigh. It wasn’t as weird as Jongin thought it should have been. Sehun’s butt was squishy. 

“Okay, going to bed.” 

“I’ll be right behind. I’m going to jerk off.” 

Jongin considered offering to do it, but he was about to fall asleep on his shaking legs, so he toweled off and brushed his teeth and pissed as fast as he could and then staggered back to his bedroom, relieved he didn’t have to stay awake much longer. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Jongin! This chapter is a nice long one to make up for how long it's been since I updated.
> 
> WARNING: At the end of this chapter we have characters participating in sexual acts while heavily inebriated. If this makes you uncomfortable, feel free to stop reading after the characters leave the party at the end of the chapter. I will briefly summarize what happened in the end notes so you don't miss any plot.

“No Momo tonight, huh?” 

Jongin shook his head. “I couldn’t exactly invite her.” They were almost all the way to Gamma Gamma Delta already. Someone had tied balloons the big Greek ∆ on the front of the building. “We don’t have mixers with GGD often, do we?” 

“For some reason. I like them. You’re dressed like a slut tonight, hoping to get some?” 

Jongin looked down at himself. It was a themed mixer. Kids birthday party themed. Jongin had borrowed Chanyeol’s tiny pink shorts to go with a colorful stripy t-shirt.

“I think I look cute.” 

“You definitely look cute. And also like a slut.” 

Sehun had put on his most colorful clothes and left it at that. He looked more like a clown than a slut. 

“How can you say that, I’m five.” He gave Sehun his special pout he reserved for girls because Sehun had already seen it once anyway. 

“Shut the fuck up. Your legs are so hairy.” 

“Just because you don’t have any body hair.” But now he was thinking about how Sehun had woken him up that morning, wrapped around his back with a hand stuffed down his boxers, twisting his fingers through Jongin’s pubic hair to wake him up. Jongin didn’t usually start his mornings trading hand-jobs with his best friend, and while he’d enjoyed playing with Sehun’s cock all morning, it had left him in kind of a weird mood. 

“I just need to get wasted.” 

“I hear you.” 

It was definitely a different kind of mixer. First of all, there were too many lights on. The living room was covered in those big rubber puzzle mats that Jongin hadn’t seen since… pretty recently actually. His nephew’s pre-school was covered in them. A girl in a pink checkered, frilly dress appeared in front of them and jammed party hats on their head. 

“Come blow up some balloons.” 

The whole place was covered in streamers. Kidz Bop played over the speakers. 

“There better be cake,” Jongin muttered and headed for the coolers, because he needed some fucking booze before he started blowing up balloons. 

The house filled slowly, and Jongin’s bloodstream filled with alcohol, and the party got way more fun. Jongin sat cross-legged on the rubber foam floor and cackled and released yet another balloon to flatulate off into the room like a rocket. Kyungsoo clapped and reached for his own. Their cups were full of marshmallow vodka mixed with fruit juice. It was disgusting and appropriate. Kyungsoo took a couple gulps of his as they watched his balloon zoom across the room and hit Chanyeol in the ear. The boy yelped and jumped and spilled a lurid orange drink all over Jongdae. 

“Are you not trying to get any tonight or something?” Kyungsoo asked. “You’re in full cute kid mode.” 

“Shut up old man.” He ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair, knocking his hat half off. “Sehun said I looked like a slut.” 

Kyungsoo snorted. “Hm. You know, with the shorts, maybe he’s onto something.” 

A girl appeared carrying a basket. “Lollipop?” 

“Yes please!” Jongin pulled a big strawberry lollipop out of the basket. 

“You can decorate your own cupcake in the kitchen, and in half an hour we’re going to have a piñata out back.” 

Jongin and Kyungsoo gasped in tandem. 

“This is the best party ever.” 

Jongin grabbed his drink and chugged, and he and Kyungsoo stumbled to the kitchen together. “Damn, GGD knows how to throw a mixer.” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “I wasn’t sure about the theme when we got here but this is great.” 

“Could do without the Kidz Bop though.” Taylor Swift didn’t get better when sung by a chorus of children. 

Minseok and his little, Mark, were gathered around with a couple other girls, carefully turning their cupcakes into works of art. Minseok’s icing was piped in two-toned swirls. Jongin grabbed a chocolate cupcake and a discarded piping bag and positioned the tip above the cake and squeezed. Bright green icing squirted out into an unappealing lump which drooped over the side of the cupcake. 

“Ew.” 

Kyungsoo took the bag from him and handed him a different one. “Maybe that’s a leaf. Add a flower or something.” 

That was cute. Maybe he could gift it to a cute girl. He positioned the piping bag again and focused on not squeezing too hard. It started out okay, but the second pink petal was too fat and Jongin lost patience and lost focus and got another huge ugly lump on top of the cupcake. 

“Fuck.” 

He grabbed the next piping bag he saw and put a huge ugly blob of baby blue on the only part of the cupcake still uncovered. 

“I think you have more icing on your cupcake than you have cupcake,” Kyungsoo said with a laugh. “Make it into a sandwich.” 

That sounded like the dumbest fucking suggestion on the planet. “Where am I going to get bread?” 

“No, you idiot, not with bread, with cupcake.” He was putting a red swirl around his white swirl like he was trying to copy Minseok’s two-toned effect but with no idea how. 

Jongin grabbed another cupcake and stuck it on top of his hideous creation. It didn’t look any better. And it was now two cupcakes tall. “How am I supposed to eat this?” 

Kyungsoo looked away from his project and his face fell into his blank, unimpressed face that had scared off so many potential new members until they’d stopped letting him help with recruitment. “I meant take the bottom half of your cupcake and put it on the top, not stack a whole extra cupcake on there.” 

Jongin threw his hands in the air. “How was I supposed to know that?” 

“Why would you follow my advice if it doesn’t make any fucking sense?” 

“I don’t know, I’m drunk! Leave me alone!” He took a huge bite out of the top cupcake. It was dry and difficult to swallow. The icing was gross. Three-fourths of his monstrosity went directly into the trash. 

Kyungsoo jammed his in his mouth and ran off to whack the piñata, and Jongin followed, feeling drunker by the minute. He headed to the edge of the circle next to Sehun and two of his lady friends. They were both cute. Maybe another two for two kind of situation. 

“Just failed at cupcakes,” he said as he dropped gracelessly onto his ass next to Sehun. 

“Ladies, this is my best bro. Jongin, this is Mina and Sejeong.” He motioned to the two girls, and Jongin leaned across Sehun’s lap to shake their hands. 

“Hi, I’m Jongin.” He was pretty sure they were in IOI too. He remembered seeing them up on stage in both GGD and IOI letters last time the service frat had spoken at a Greek life event to ask everyone to consider joining.

“They’re in my film studies class with me,” Sehun explained. “It’s a good class.” 

Sejeong handed him a beer. Jongin decided he liked her. “I’ve met Sejeong before. The other day at BTS’s party.” 

“Oh that’s right, and then we all went to the international party.” 

At this point Jongin was drunk enough to start feeling sleepy. He leaned into Sehun’s shoulder and unwrapped his lollipop. He really did try to listen to the conversation, but he’d come in too late and all the piñata whacking going on was really loud. They were talking about film stuff. He wanted to tell Sehun about his ugly cupcake but didn’t want to interrupt whatever he had going on with the ladies. Bros didn’t cock block. 

Beer and lollipop weren’t a great combination, but Jongin didn’t want to give up either so he made do. It was a bright red strawberry lollipop. Jongin wondered if it would dye his lips like a popsicle. He ran the sticky thing over his lips and flopped down into Sehun’s lap. 

“Feeling cuddly tonight?” 

“Huh?” He looked over at Sejeong, who was smiling at him and wiggling her eyebrows. 

“He’s a cuddly drunk,” Sehun explained, and Jongin realized lying with his head in Sehun’s lap was a little much for public. After spending so much time naked together that morning, lying in his lap had felt really normal. Commonplace after hand jobs in the gym and getting pinned to the wall in the shower. 

“Sorry,” he muttered and struggled to sit back up with only one hand as leverage, lollipop still in the other. He felt really weird. Twelve straight hours of playing with each other’s junk was not what they usually did when they hung out, and Jongin felt like the whole tone between them was off somehow. 

“It’s fine, you know I don’t mind.” 

“I’m going to go hit the piñata.” 

They let him take one swing, one nice, satisfying wallop, and he felt the bat impact hard and took off the blindfold only to find out he’d hit the tree. Baekhyun took his bat away. “You’re too drunk for this.” 

Jongin stumbled away giggling. There was Sehun with the girls, chatting excitedly with each other and not watching. Jongin got the urge to go flop down in his lap again and grimaced. Weird urge. This was starting to feel dangerously like an emotional drunk. If the emotional drunk festered for too long, there was very little chance of bouncing back and having a good time. He felt dumb in his weird, colorful clothes. 

Sehun could always fix things when it got like this. He was leaning in close with his lady friends, chatting about something. Jongin went to find Kyungsoo instead. 

There was a bong going around in one of the girls’ rooms. Kyungsoo and a couple of sorority sisters were doing their best to fill a party hat with smoke. 

“Jongin come drink from my goblet of Litness.” 

He snickered. “Your what? Gimme that.” 

The smoke in the hat mostly went up and around his face. It didn’t act as a liquid very well. He got some of it though. After that they let him take a regular hit. 

But then he felt drunk and crossfaded and still off. He lay down on the floor and put his head in Kyungsoo’s lap instead, but it wasn’t as comfortable as putting his head in Sehun’s lap was. He felt really weird now. Verging very dangerously on emotional drunk. There was probably no coming back now, but the party was so fun. He twisted the last of the lollipop against his lips and rubbed the other hand over his abs. Feeling his abs always made him feel better. 

“I can see why Sehun said you looked like a slut now.” 

Jongin blinked up at Kyungsoo. “Huh?” 

“You’re showing your abs.” 

His hand was on his bare abs which meant his shirt wasn’t. Right. 

“So? I am a slut.” 

“The lollipop doesn’t help.” 

This should be a funny conversation but Jongin felt kinda sad. “Sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

Jongin tugged his ugly shirt back down. “I think I’m going to go home.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Bad high, I dunno. I feel weird.” 

Kyungsoo, the saint, walked him home and kept him distracted with light conversation until they got there. He was usually kind of a straight faced dumbass but when he got serious he was practically as wise and generous as Junmyeon. 

“You want me to order you a pizza? Play some video games?” 

That sounded really nice, but Jongin shook his head. “I really shouldn’t eat any pizza. I want you to go back to the party and have fun. Thanks for walking me home.” 

Kyungsoo looked worried but didn’t press. “Okay. Get some sleep. I’ll see you in chapter tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” 

The door shut, and Jongin heaved a long sigh and looked around the empty apartment. The lights were too bright, too industrial. The sofas were cheap, nylon things that no real person would ever buy for themselves. Only universities to stock bare minimum campus housing. The walls were such an awful blank off-white color. He switched the lights off and stomped up rubber covered, slip resistant stairs, over industrial carpet, and into his little bare-walled room. At least Jongin had a lamp, and didn’t have to turn on the sickly bright overhead light. The room was much better in the daytime. It had seemed perfectly nice earlier that day when he and Sehun had gotten all tangled up in the sheets together and made each other cum. His gut twisted a little. 

The floor in the bathroom was plastic. The sink was plastic. The shower was badly lit and made of plastic. There was no lid on the toilet. It hissed for way too long. The water pressure in the sink was shitty. Jongin kept his eyes away from his strawberry pink lips and his ugly stripy shirt in the mirror. He needed to sleep. 

But it was only eleven at night. The room was better with the lights off, but Jongin lay under his blankets for a long time and felt uncomfortable and unhappy. He knew what he wanted. With Sehun pressed up against his back, all warm and secure and comforting, he would have been asleep in minutes. 

 

“Where’d you go last night?” 

Jongin shrugged. “Wasn’t feeling it.” 

Sehun frowned. He hadn’t done his hair this morning, so it looked kind of funny with the suit. “Alcohol was mean to you last night?” 

“Yeah, I was in a weird mood and it wasn’t helping.” 

Sehun pursed his lips and nodded, and then leaned in closer. “I felt kind of weird yesterday too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“We should… talk about that.” 

Honestly Jongin was just really relieved he wasn’t the only one.

“I feel better today. Normal, I mean. Yesterday just started really weird.” 

He could see Sehun glancing around to make sure no one was listening in. “No more… doing stuff in the mornings maybe?” 

Doing stuff. “Yeah, lets avoid that.” Jongin reached over and ruffled Sehun’s hair. They were always on the same page. “You get laid last night?” 

“No, I spend way too much time in class with those girls. I’m not going to make any moves if they don’t.” 

 

Instead of going to eat at the cafeteria, Sehun and Jongin headed to the library together and got sandwiches from the library café. They spent a quiet Sunday at a table by the window on the second floor so they could watch the leaves fall from the trees when they had a free moment. Sehun went down and got them both coffees as Jongin finished a good chunk of research for an upcoming project. He was just closing his books so he could move on to the next assignment when Sehun got back. 

“Should we talk?” 

Jongin made a face. 

“You’re pouting.” 

“I mean I feel fine now. But we still probably should.” 

Sehun nodded. “That was a little too much, right? Like, the gym then the shower then the morning after.” 

“I don’t want our friendship to change,” Jongin blurted. “We’ve been really close for a long time and I’m really comfortable with what we have.” 

Sehun sat back down in his seat and glanced around. “Yeah, I agree. Should we stop?” 

The way Jongin’s heart dropped into his stomach at that suggestion wasn’t a good sign. Jongin had to stop himself from objecting too fast. Had to play it cool. 

“I mean… I don’t think we need to stop. We should just be careful. We’re already more comfortable with touching each other. Like, cuddling and stuff, and that’s not weird, but like, three hand jobs each in twelve hours?” 

Sehun nodded. “It got weird.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want all our hang out time to turn into bro jobs, you know?” 

Sehun snorted loudly and Jongin giggled. 

“Right. Keep the bro jobs in check. Cuddling isn’t weird though?” 

“No, feels normal actually. Like we should have been cuddling for years anyway.” He stared down at the sidewalk in front of the library through the window and rubbed at a spot on the back of his ear. “It’s not sexual, right?” 

“Right. We’re just really comfortable with each other.” Sehun opened up his textbook. “So no morning bro jobs and only one bro job at a time.” 

“Sounds good.” Jongin clicked the link to his next reading and got to work. 

 

“Why do we always do this on Tuesdays?” Jongin took another shot with Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Baekhyun, before grabbing a pitcher and a bunch of drinks and heading to the living room. 

“It’s Halloween week!” Baekhyun thrust a fifth of vodka in the air, and it splashed all over the place. “Fuck, shit, thought that had a lid on it. Whatever. The best holiday only comes once a year. We need to celebrate all week.” 

Yixing and Chanyeol had spent the whole day decking out the frat house in spider webs and skeletons and bats. A small collection of GG girls, BTS guys, and EXO brothers gathered around a table to play a new game. The rules had been explained already. Jongin was looking forward to getting trashed. 

“Okay!” yelled Chanyeol, slamming his beer on the table. “I will begin. Behold!” He gestured to a crappy cafeteria pitcher in the center of the table. “The Big Container!” Jongin winced at the big container full of a familiar if slightly watered down blue liquid. “As you can see, it is full of Kokobop from, what was that, like, two weeks ago?” Everybody groaned. 

“It won’t go away,” Junmyeon muttered.

“FEAR NOT!” Chanyeol shouted, and Seulgi and Minseok flinched away from him. “We’ve put some more shit in it to revive it a little. There’s some new Gatorade and mountain dew and lots and lots more coconut rum in there. Like, lots of rum. And vodka. Its… caustic.” 

“You call that revived?” Kyungsoo muttered.

“ANYWAY!” 

Minseok smacked him. 

“Ow. Anyway! Tonight is a very important night. Halloween is coming up, and we are kick starting this week of spooky parties with a very important game. So I want to ask you all, my dear friends who have gathered here today, a very important question. This question pertains to this game. Can anyone guess what it is?” 

‘It’s who wants t-“ 

“NO! No guesses, I have to say it myself.” 

Both Seulgi and Minseok smacked him this time. 

“The question specifically relates to this very, very large container full of sweet, sweet Kokobop that we have right here in the center of the table. As you can see, it is a container meant to hold beverages.” A manic grin was growing on his face. Jongin chugged his beer. 

“Fuck I’m hyped!” yelled Baekhyun. 

“However!” Chanyeol yelled, and thrust his beer at the crowd. “Usually we use this container to pour the aforementioned beverage into other, smaller containers to drink out of.” 

“Oh my god hurry up!” yelled Hyoyeon. 

“BUT TONI— fucking Christ Minseok ow. Tonight we will not pour the liquid into different glasses. Someone will in fact drink from this. Big. Container. So. I would like to ask you all.” He paused and stared around the circle. 

“Oh my god,” Sehun muttered. 

“Who. Wants to drink. From. The big. Container!?” 

Finally. Everyone put their drinks down, because they now needed their hands free. Jongin put his beer well away from the edge. Everyone around the circle began to beat on the table in time and chanted “Who wants to drink from the big container? Who wants to drink from the big container? Who wants to drink from the big container?” 

Jongin could see the appeal. Banging and chanting. The chanting continued, seven, eight times, before Chanyeol stood up straight and pointed across the circle. “JUNMYEON!” 

Everybody screamed. Junmyeon buried his head in his hands and then reached for the big container, and everyone else began banging the table again. “JUNMYEON WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINTER! JUNMYEON WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINTER! JUNMYEON WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG- aww.” Junmyeon choked and started coughing furiously and put the container back on the table. He reached for his diet coke to wash it down. 

“Okay,” he croaked, half a diet coke later. “So, um. That stuff sucks. It’s gross as hell, it is not revived at all, but I know we have a lot of brave people here today. And I know my loyal EXO brothers and GG and BTS neighbors would not let the Kokobop go to waste. So I have a question for all of you. Which one of you here is man or woman enough to take one for the team and drink from the big container?” 

Jongin set his drink down in the center of the table again and began banging. “Who want to drink from the big container? Who wants to—“ 

“It’s Yeri, just look at her.” Junmyeon pointed across the table at a delighted Yeri. “She wants to drink it so bad.” 

Yeri threw both hands up in the air and cheered. “I want to drink from the big container!” She grabbed it from the center of the table and dragged it towards her. Some sloshed over the rim. Everyone cheered and got their hands ready as she lifted it and started drinking. 

“YERI WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER! YERI WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER YERI WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER! YERI WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER!”

She lowered it again, and staggered away choking. Jongin took a few big gulps of his beer. 

“Christ.” Yeri choked. “Okay. That was an ordeal. Just like… how if you wanna become a knight. You have to go through an ordeal. Right? Am I making that up? Back in medieval times, when you wanted to gain the honor of knighthood, you had to undergo a whole ass ordeal so that people would know you were worthy. Like… Arthurian hazing. After my Kokobop ordeal I feel like I have become a new woman. Who else, tonight, wants to drink from the big container and join me in the knighthood of Kokobop? Who wants to drink from the big container?” 

Jongin slammed his glass down and got ready. 

“Who wants to drink from the big container? Who wants to drink from the big container? Who wants to drink from the big container? Who wants to drink from the big container? Who wants to drink from the big container?” 

Yeri let them go on for a bit, until people started to take brakes to drink, before finally pointing across the table at Joy. 

“Joy wants to drink from the big container!” 

Joy bent seductively over the table and propped herself up on her elbows to tip the massive pitcher towards her mouth. 

“JOY WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER! JOY WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER!” 

She drank really slowly and Jongin finished his beer and came back with another before Joy finally stood back up and wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand. She gave a long speech about how, as demonstrated thus far, only the greatest of queens could drink from the big container. Junmyeon was thrilled to be included. Then she posed the ever important question of who wanted to be the next queen to drink from the big container. 

“WHO WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTANER? WHO WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER?” 

And then she pointed at Jimin. 

Jimin drank a respectable amount and giggled through a speech about getting as wasted as possible and going to class hungover and pointed to Jungkook, who chugged an impressive amount without a flinch and pointed to Jin, who pointed to Taeyeon, who pointed to Baekhyun, who finally, finally pointed to Jongin.

Jongin dove for the pitcher. “YES!” 

“JONGIN WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER! JONGIN WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER! JONGIN WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER! JONGIN WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER! JONGIN WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER!” 

Jongin had a god damn reputation to uphold, so he chugged the Kokobop like his life depended on it, even when the cheap vodka burned down his throat and up into his eyes. He didn’t want anybody after him to beat his record. He wanted to consume more volume in one go than anybody else. The circle shouted and pounded, getting louder, until the chant started getting interrupted by shocked shouts and gasps of disbelief. Finally, when he was pretty sure any more would get him in trouble, he lowered it back down. 

“AAAAAAAARHRHRAHRAAHRGRG” Everybody drummed furiously on the table and screamed and hooted. 

Jongin threw back his head and pounded on his chest. “WHO THE FUCK!” He screamed over the din, “WANTS TO FOLLOW THAT?” He was pretty sure he didn’t need to say anymore.

The circle got themselves just organized enough to begin the chant again, louder than ever before. “WHO WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER!! WHO WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER!! WHO WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER!! WHO WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER!! WHO WANTS TO DRINK FROM THE BIG CONTAINER!!”

As soon as the chant started, Jongin swiveled around to give Sehun a look, because who better to follow his triumphant chug than his best bro? Sehun froze with his beer raised to his lips and he got that playful deer in headlights look with his mouth open just a little, and wide smile eyes darting back and forth. Jongin let the chanting go for a moment before pointing. 

“Sehun wants to drink from the big container!” 

Sehun did his very best to beat Jongin’s record. He drank and drank while the crowd pounded away. Jongin could feel the alcohol begin to work its way into his system in the way his fingers tingled and his head spun when he moved. He giggled as he watched the last of the pitcher’s contents slip down into Sehun’s mouth to the sound of screaming from the group. As soon as he finished, Baekhyun grabbed the empty pitcher and shouted “There’s more!” and ran into the kitchen. 

Jongin was pretty sure Sehun had drunk about as much as he had. Maybe more. They were going to be a mess. Sehun made a lackluster and giggly speech about how badly they needed to get rid of the revived Kokobop, and after more chanting and banging he passed the pitcher to Hyoyeon. 

A drunken haze filled Jongin’s head. He lost track of what was going on, just pounded and chanted when he was supposed to and giggled the rest of the time. It was about time he got properly smashed again. Beside him Sehun was in a similar state, cheeks pink and rosy. They kept stumbling into each other. He slowly watched the second pitcher drain down. Somebody bounced it to Sehun again, who drank a few gulps and passed it to Jongin, who did the same. He didn’t need to get that much more drunk. He passed it to Kyungsoo. Everything was funny. Jongin was having a great fucking time. 

The next thing he knew, the game had ended. Baekhyun grabbed him around the middle and screamed in his ear about the Kokobop being gone. Everybody was wasted. Somebody turned the music up and it became a dance party. He sat on the couch with an arm around Kyungsoo for a while, laughing along as he told a story about his science professor. Then he danced with Seulgi for a bit. He was too drunk for hooking up with someone new, but no harm in planning for the future. A beerpong game ended in a water fight, and Jongin was just trying to find Sehun after using the bathroom when all of a sudden water got splashed in his face and he fell over. From the floor he saw Baekhyun empty a cup of water between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades, and Chanyeol hollered and flinched away as water ran down his spine and into his pants. 

Junmyeon tripped over Jongin and also fell on the floor, and Jongin decided it was probably time to get up. Unfortunately, he couldn’t figure out how that was done. He no longer had the balance to stand up. Did it start with the legs? Did he need to use his arms at all? He dragged himself over to a couch and struggled until he had both feet flat on the ground and all of a sudden he was standing again. Junmyeon was still floundering around on the floor. He remembered he was the one who knocked him over. He should help. He bent down, let Junmyeon grab his hand, and then Junmyeon pulled and Jongin tipped forward and collapsed on top of Junmyeon with a yelp. 

Sehun appeared above them and offered his own hand with glassy eyes and a dopey smile and Jongin have it a firm tug, and Sehun toppled down onto the pile too. 

“You’re just as drunk as I am!” Jongin slurred and ruffled Sehun’s hair. Junmyeon groaned from underneath them both. 

Somehow they got vertical again. They water fight was all out of water, so now it was just wet people and wet floor. Baekhyun collected solo cups and Minseok carried the pong table into the back yard. 

“How is it eleven already,” Irene groaned from the couch. 

Jongin took a panic shot in the kitchen when he realized he might be coming down, and then pouted at Sehun until he took another one too. They were both staggering, slurring, hazy as fuck. Jongin stumbled into a wall. He wanted to sleep. Or dance. Wanted to put his hands on Joy’s waist. Wanted her to finger him. Wanted pizza. 

“We should order pizza.” 

Five minutes later he had a cold slice of pizza from Chanyeol’s fridge in his hands. He ate half of it and gave the rest to Sehun. 

“How is it midnight already,” gasped Yixing, out back with an armful of water balloons. All Jongin knew was that he didn’t want to get wet. 

“Let’s go on an adventure,” he slurred into Sehun’s ear. They downed one more shot each and stumbled out the front door with Irene and Wendy and walked them across campus to apartment housing. 

“You two are useless.” Wendy said as Sehun and Jongin giggled and whacked at each other and tried to crawl their way out of the ditch they’d ended up in. “Are you going to be able to make it back to the house okay?” 

“We’re just going to Jongin’s,” Sehun slurred, and pointed vaguely in the direction of Jongin’s apartment. Jongin squinted into the distance because he thought he saw a stray cat and when he looked around again the group had walked off without him and he had to run to catch up. 

The girls must have been successfully dropped off, because they were walking towards Jongin’s house now. It was chilly. Jongin grabbed onto Sehun’s arm and clung. 

“Did we drop off the girls?” Sehun asked. 

“I don’t remember.” 

“I’m going to text Irene to make sure.” 

Jongin closed his eyes and leaned into Sehun’s shoulder because he was sleepy and he wanted to just open his eyes and be there. His legs moved for a bit. Then they stopped. They must be at the house. Jongin opened his eyes. They were in the middle of the sidewalk by the chapel. 

“Why did you stop?”

“I can’t text and walk at the same time. Is this okay?” He showed Jongin his phone, and Jongin squinted at the letters. He couldn’t read it. None of the strings of letter seemed like words. 

“What is it supposed to say?” 

“Uh… something about… asking if they made it home?” 

There was a blue bubble with words in it. “You sent them a message. I can tell because its in blue.” 

“And does it make sense?” 

“Fuck if I know.” 

They stumbled onward. Sehun’s phone dinged. He dragged it out of his pocket and laughed at the notification. Jongin pulled it over. Irene had sent “what???” 

“Guess they’re fine,” he giggled, and they made it to the street. “Fuck we have to cross the street.” He looked left and right. And left. And right. And left again. And right. And right, there was a light down that way. He blinked at it for a bit and realized it wasn’t moving so it probably wouldn’t hit them. It was a street light. And left. A car full of shrieking frat boys streaked by them. 

“Fuck.” 

“Should we just go?” 

“No, what if a car comes by?” 

They stood there for another few moments before Sehun grabbed Jongin’s shoulder pulled him across the road. Jongin screamed until they were on the other side, and then had to sit down in the cold grass to giggle while his heart slowed down. 

Sehun held onto a small tree and helped Jongin back up, and Jongin tucked himself into Sehun’s side and clutched his waist because he didn’t think his wobbly legs would get him much farther. He was warm and firm under Jongin’s grasp. By the time they got to Jongin’s front walk. Jongin knew what he wanted to do. 

“I wanna touch you.” 

“You do?” Sehun tripped over a small bush and they both ended up on the sidewalk. Jongin groped between Sehun’s legs and found his cock, and Sehun spread his knees and moaned. 

“Fuck, feels good.” 

“Inside. We need to…” He tried to dig his keys out of his pocket with one hand so he could keep the other on Sehun’s junk. He could feel his big, beautiful cock underneath his jeans, hot and thick and getting harder by the moment. 

Sehun’s moan became a strangled squeak of pain as Jongin pushed himself up to standing with the hand on his crotch. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Fuck… you!!” 

Jongin jabbed his key at the door handle for a bit while Sehun used the side of the house to get back on his feet. And then they were in, and half way up the stairs, and Jongin had Sehun pinned to a wall, leaning heavily on his chest while he stuffed his hand down Sehun’s pants. “So big.” 

“Yeah?” 

He finally got Sehun’s shaft in his hand and breathed a sigh of relief. It was half hard and so perfect in his fist. Soft like velvet. Hot in his hands. 

“Jongin your hands are fucking cold.” 

“Sorry.” He gave Sehun a few clumsy pumps. “My room?” 

“Yeah.” 

He kicked off his shoes at the top of the stairs for Sehun to trip over, tossed his socks in the direction of Baekhyun’s door, and barged into his messy room. The door closed. Jongin backed Sehun up against it and grabbed his dick again. 

“God, it’s so nice.” 

“Hugh…” 

“Wish I had one…” It just felt so fucking good in his hands. The most perfect, most satisfying shape. He dropped to his knees so he could see that perfect cock better, sliding in and out of his hands like in his dick porn. The head peaked out of the foreskin whenever Jongin stroked. 

Sehun had his eyes closed, leaning back against the door with his lips parted. Little moans slipped from his lips with every stroke. He was usually so quiet, but not tonight. Jongin wanted more sounds. He wanted to know just how good this big cock felt. His own cock swelled in his pants as he brushed his thumbs over the head, so soft. He leaned forward and touched it to his lips. 

He didn’t realize how much he wanted to put his mouth on it until he did. That’s what the gorgeous cock deserved. Kisses. Jongin wanted to taste it. He licked up and down the shaft with big, broad licks, like a popsicle. If it had a taste, Jongin was too drunk to know what it was. Sehun swore and grabbed Jongin’s hair, and Jongin stroked him and mouthed along the side. 

One of Sehun’s knees buckled. 

“Jongin, bed.” 

“’K.” 

They stumbled across the room and then they were on Jongin’s bed. He clumsily pushed Sehun’s legs open so he could lay between them. His hard dick was still out, lying over his stomach, thick and long and perfect, and Jongin grabbed it and dove in again so he could suck on a spot near the base while his hands cradled the rest of it. 

“F-fuck, Jongin.” 

“Mmm…” 

He licked up the underside until his tongue slid right up under the head, and Sehun jerked and moaned. Jongin let his jaw drop wide and put the head on his tongue, closed his lips over the top. His own cock throbbed as Sehun’s filled his whole mouth. It was so good. He stuffed the head up against the back of his throat and sucked. 

“Ow! Teeth, fuck, Jongin, shit, teeth.” Sehun tensed up and tugged Jongin’s hair. 

The edge of his molars might be scraping the shaft a little. Jongin opened his jaw wider and Sehun sighed and relaxed. He sucked, careful about the teeth, and Sehun moaned and lifted his hips, pushing his cock back into Jongin’s throat. Jongin got the vague feeling of choking, which was uncomfortable, but that wasn’t important when he could make Sehun’s cock feel so good by holding it in his mouth like this. He rubbed his tongue over it and sucked harder for a while, working the rest with his hand. 

“Fuck, Jongin Jongin teeth you gotta be careful, ow.” 

He opened his jaw again. Sehun’s cock moved in his mouth, thrusting in and out. Jongin moaned around it, and it slid against the roof of his mouth. He rubbed the shaft harder and flicked his tongue around the soft head. 

“Teeth, come on Jongin.” 

He grunted an apology. It was so hard to remember. All he could think about was how much he needed to make the dick feel good. How much he needed to suck and lick and rub and hold and fill his whole mouth with it and choke on it. He groaned around it as best he could and opened his jaw wide to avoid the teeth. But then he couldn’t create any suction so he closed his mouth again. 

“Ow! Jongin oh my god.” Sehun’s hand grabbed his jaw and a thumb got shoved in his mouth along with the dick. Sehun braced the thumb against his top row of teeth and gripped Jongin’s bottom jaw with the other, propping his mouth open. That was a good solution. Jongin was glad he didn’t have to worry about it any more. The hand jostled him around. There was a lot of sudden movement and he got dizzy, and when he figured out what was going on again, he was lying on his side with Sehun’s dick still in his mouth. Sehun thrust shallowly into his throat. With his mouth still held open, Jongin just relaxed and pushed his tongue up against the underside of Sehun’s cock and let him do all the work. 

Through the haze he could kind of tell that his jaw ached. He kept gagging as Sehun’s cock hit the back of his throat. Tears dripped out of his eyes. But the cock was so hot and hard and desperate in his mouth. Jongin’s own dick was so hard that he was worried he might cum in his pants. He took one hand off Sehun’s dick so he could clumsily jam his hands down his pants and find that one spot right under the head that would finish him off. It was tight in his jeans, but he managed to get a finger where he needed it, and rubbed desperately as the head of the cock pushed past the back of Jongin’s tongue down into his throat. He gagged and tried to swallow. It hurt. But Sehun’s moans became fast, high grunts as he jerked quickly into Jongin’s throat. 

Sehun went loose with a deep sigh and Jongin felt his cock pulse in his hand and over his tongue. He gagged as something spilled down his throat. Then the cock pulled out of his mouth, and Jongin could finally breath right. He felt think spurts of cum splash over his cheeks and lips and chin, over his tongue. He could only imagine how it felt to cum with that big cock. Sehun’s hand left his mouth, and he had never realized how good it felt to close his mouth until he did it and swallowed hard. His throat ached. He gave Sehun’s cock a final squeeze and then came in his pants. All it took was one finger rubbing under the head and the feeling of a big, perfect cock using his mouth to get off. 

He closed his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew he had to clean up still before he could sleep, but just a few moments of relaxing first wouldn’t hurt. He leaned forward and touched his lips to the tip of Sehun’s cock again, because it felt so good, and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who skipped the end, Jongin gives Sehun a blowjob. No one forces or coerces anyone to do anything but they are both wasted.


	16. Chapter 16

“Ugh…” Jongin tried to curl up tighter. Something was blocking his legs. He was cold. His stomach turned uncomfortably and his throat burned and he just wanted to be asleep again. 

“Nini,” came Sehun’s voice. 

“Guh…” His throat was so dry and it ached and burned. 

“Nini, wake up.” 

It was too early. Jongin could tell by the lighting on the back of his eyelids. He was so cold. They hadn’t gotten ready for bed or gotten under the blankets at all after they’d… after Jongin had sucked Sehun’s dick. It took him a few tries to get his throat to actually swallow and cracked his eyes open, and when he did, he saw his fist loosely curled around Sehun’s soft dick, which was so close to Jongin’s lips that he could feel the very tip brush them when he moved. Something sticky and thick covered his face. 

“Jongin, are you okay?” 

He let go of the dick and pushed himself upright as something dark and gross curled in his stomach. Everything felt stiff. All over his face. There was dried cum all over his face. In his mouth. Down his throat. He almost gagged and reached up to to try to rub it off but stopped because he didn’t want to touch it. 

“Wait right here, I’ll get a rag.” 

He glanced up at Sehun, who looked too worried, and Jongin looked back down at the bed as Sehun hurried out of the room. His phone was lying in the sheets by his hip but he didn’t want to touch it. His hands were dirty. The only thing he could do was sit and shiver and think about how he’d put Sehun’s huge dick in his mouth and sucked like it would save his life.

It took forever for Sehun to get back with a wet rag from the bathroom. He crawled up on the bed and sat cross-legged in front of Jongin and carefully whipped his face and hands clean, one gentle stroke at a time. Jongin closed his eyes against the pounding in his head and reached blindly for a blanket to pull around his shoulders. He’d been this hungover enough times to know that no matter how exhausted he was, the clawing nausea wouldn’t let him go back to sleep. 

“Do you want to… um… t-take a shower?” 

Jongin nodded, remembering having Sehun’s dick pushed into his throat the night before. He didn’t want to talk, afraid of what it would sound like. “I’ll go start the water.” 

There was still booze in his system. Jongin felt a little dizzy as he shuffled to the bathroom. The house was freezing. Sehun tested the water for him as Jongin leaned against the wall and wished their toilet had a lid so he could sit on it. 

“Maybe brush your teeth while it warms up?” 

That was a good idea. Jongin rinsed his mouth out with water a few times before put the toothbrush in his mouth. He didn’t want to get any cum on his toothbrush. Soon the nasty flavor in his mouth was gone, and his throat didn’t feel so dry anymore, but it still hurt.

“Can I use the shower when you’re done?” Sehun asked softly, and Jongin nodded. “Okay I’ll be in your room. Um. Take your time.” 

The shower took fucking forever, but it was hot and nice and Jongin felt clean again. But he didn’t like standing for so long, and he couldn’t stop shaking. His eyes felt heavy. There was a headache building behind them, but they didn’t want to close. 

If the giant bruises were anything to go by, he must have dropped to his knees pretty hard the night before. He could vividly remember the feeling of Sehun jamming a thumb between his teeth and holding his jaw open. He could remember loving it. He could remember licking and sucking until his tongue ached from effort, the way it did only after the best rounds of eating girls out. He could remember tears running down his face as he let Sehun choke him with his cock over and over. He could remember lots of gagging. 

The last time he’d taken a forty-minute shower, it had been with a girl over the summer at a beach house. They’d spent all that time fucking. This time Jongin spent a good half of forty minutes lying on the floor of the bath, letting the hot water splash over his chest, trying to come to terms with the fact that he’d sucked a dick. Gagged for a dick. He’d done that now. There was no way to undo it, and he was going to have to live with it from now on. It was something he would have to lie about during every game of never have. He would just have to sit there in the circle while most of the girls smiled slyly and put their fingers down and know that he had sucked a dick too and liked it. 

Sehun was asleep when Jongin stumbled back in, wrapped in a towel and shivering like a leaf. He gave Sehun’s leg a quick shake and then busied himself with the dresser as Sehun got up and slipped out of the room to get into the shower. They would probably have to talk about this but Jongin didn’t want to use his throat. He didn’t want to look into Sehun’s face and see what his best friend thought of the whole situation. Maybe Sehun was disgusted. Or maybe he pitied Jongin. Maybe their friendship was changed forever. 

He curled up in bed and tried to go to sleep, and managed to fall into a weird, disorienting half-sleep, but he couldn’t stop shivering no matter how tight he curled up or how many blankets he put on, and his head pounded, and his stomach churned, and he kept thinking about how he was now a person who had sucked a dick. Hand jobs with your bros were one thing but oral sex was sex. That was a hook up. 

Worst of all, he knew he would have been able to get to sleep with Sehun curled up around his back, making a solid wall of warmth and security. It could have been that easy. 

But Sehun wasn’t touching him. Knowing Sehun, it was because he was worried that Jongin wouldn’t want him to. But he might be happy to have the excuse. 

When Sehun got out of the shower, he quietly got dressed and tiptoed up to the side of Jongin’s bed. 

“I’m going to let you sleep, okay? You can have as much time as you want before we talk about this. If you want to pretend it never happened, I’m okay with that too. Just, um, let me know when you want to… do something like get lunch or whatever.” 

Jongin nodded.

Sehun left. 

 

Somehow Jongin made it to class at ten. His throat still hurt. The professor asked him a question, and had to cough once to get it working. He sounded like he had a bad cold. She moved on with the rest of the class, and he felt hot instead of cold for the first time that day as his cheeks flamed. 

He felt off more than anything. Wrong. Hungover and disoriented. Lonely. So, so fucking tired, which always made him kind of emotional. He went back to the house for lunch and made himself instant ramen, and took it upstairs when Baekhyun barged in with Taeyeon. When his last class was over, his feet carried him half way to the frat house before he realized it, and turned around to look back towards his appartment. He could go home and take a nap, which is what he needed, but he didn’t really want to. Fixing the exhausted, hungover funk he was in was more important. 

Half way up the frat house stairs, he began wondering if Sehun maybe didn’t want to see him. He knocked on the door anyway, stomach twisting. There were voices inside. After a moment it opened and Sehun froze and blinked at him, clearly surprised to see him. Over his shoulder Chanyeol sat in the circle chair with a game controller in his hands, eyes on the TV. 

“H-hi,” he croaked, and winced at his voice. He shouldn’t have come, Sehun probably felt weird too. It would be easy to ask if it would be better to go home, but not with Chanyeol right there. 

“Hey. Come in.” 

At least he sounded happy to see Jongin. He shuffled into the room and let Sehun close the door. 

“Hey Jongin,” Chanyeol said without looking away from the TV.

“Hey.” It came out in a hoarse grunt. Chanyeol glanced up. 

“You got a cold, dude?” 

“M-maybe…” 

“I mean you did a lot of yelling during Big Container last night,” Sehun suggested, and Jongin cracked a grin because that was such a perfect excuse. 

“Yeah, I bet that’s it actually.” He crawled up on Sehun’s bed and flopped against the wall. 

“Anybody want to play Starwhal?” 

Behind Chanyeol’s back, Sehun gave Jongin’s shoulder a reassuring rub as they set their controllers up. Jongin nudged him with a knee and smiled. 

Jongin gave his virtual yellow narwhal a cowboy hat and a mustache and swung him all over the screen trying to stab Chanyeol’s narwhal’s heart with his horn with Sehun, but Sehun betrayed him at the last moment and killed him instead. Jongin grabbed Sehun’s pillow and whacked him with it until Chanyeol won. 

“Minseok keeps saying he’s going to get more tarantulas to freak us out,” Chanyeol muttered as he flipped through wacky narwhal hats. “I don’t think he’ll do it. He just likes hearing us complain.” 

He kept doing his thing with the ps4, and behind him Sehun gave Jongin a look with a little pout and raised eyebrows, and Jongin gave him a comfortable smile, and Sehun smiled back, eyes crinkling and shoulders relaxing. All the knots in Jongin’s stomach from the morning began to untangle. Of course they would be fine. 

“Stop doing your weird soulmate thing,” Chanyeol muttered.

“Our what?” 

Chanyeol glared at them over his shoulder. 

“I thought the whole ‘having conversations without words’ thing was just a dumb cliché, but then I see you two having entire conversations with your facial expressions all the time.” 

Jongin snorted. “We spend way too much time together.” 

“Clearly. You gotta stop doing that while other people are in the room though. It’s like when you’re with the foreign exchange students and they start speaking their own language and you can’t tell if they’re talking shit or not.” 

“We were definitely talking about you.” 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. 

“We were talking about how shit you are at Starwhal.” 

Chanyeol whipped around and pointed at Jongin. “Shut your mouth, Kim Jongin. Nobody in the house is worse at video games than you are. You fucking suck.” 

Jongin laughed and threw Sehun’s pillow at the back of his head. 

 

Chanyeol headed out when Jongdae appeared in the doorway with an art history textbook and a look of extreme stress, and the door shut, and then it was just the two of them again. Jongin considered getting Sehun’s pillow off the floor and decided it was too far, and lay down with his cheek on the sheets instead. 

“M’tired.” 

“Me too.” The bed creaked as Sehun laid down behind Jongin, not touching.

“How’s your dick? Any teeth marks?” He could hear Sehun shudder at the thought. 

“No, but there are a few tender spots. No more drunk head.” 

“No more head,” Jongin corrected. “My throat fucking hurts. I feel gross.” 

Sehun was quiet for a moment, and then spoke softly. “We went too far last night,” he murmured, and Jongin shrugged. 

“We definitely crossed a line.” He closed his eyes and thought about how much he had loved sucking Sehun’s dick. His stomach twisted up in embarrassment.

The clock on Junmyeon’s desk ticked. Baekhyun shouted playfully at some of the newer brothers downstairs. 

Jongin was tempted to let the conversation die and figure out the hard way where their friendship stood now, and with anyone else he would have, but this was Sehun, and he couldn’t afford to risk that friendship. He steeled his nerves and struggled to turn over and face Sehun. These talks went smoother when he could see Sehun’s face, no matter how awkward it was. “Are we, like, good?” 

Sehun blinked at him with wide eyes. “Yes…?” 

“Was it weird?” 

“I mean yeah.” 

“Like, how weird? How was it weird?” 

Sehun looked more cornered, like any self respecting frat boy did when forced to express himself. 

“Well… we were really drunk and I didn’t ask you first so I’m worried that I, like, traumatized you, I dunno…” 

Jongin narrowed his eyes at him. “You know I made the first move, right?” 

“Yeah? But… I wasn’t the one with a dick down my throat.” 

Jongin’s next thought got cut off by the possibility that Sehun thought Jongin should find that traumatizing. Which meant if Jongin had enjoyed it and wanted it, Sehun would be surprised. Shocked even? Disgusted? 

Sehun had his eyes narrowed at him now, trying to read his hesitation. “How weird was it for you?” 

For being the one to want to talk about it, Jongin found himself tempted to change the topic pretty damn fast. He turned onto his back too. They were shoulder to shoulder on the little dorm bed. Sehun scooted over so both their shoulders could fit. Jongin reminded himself that he was feeling very tired and emotional and that he shouldn’t overthink things. 

“I should get some real sleep before I figure out how I feel about it, you know?” 

“Yeah, we should both sleep on it.” 

The clock ticked. Jongin was pretty sure that was Johnny and Taeyong yelling with Baekhyun outside below the window. Jongin didn’t know them very well, they didn’t come to the house much. 

“How should I feel about it?” 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sehun turn his head and look at him. “You’re asking me how you should feel?” 

“Yeah, I dunno, you’re better at this stuff.” 

“Better at what? Rationalizing gay shit?” 

Jongin turned his head to look at him too. They ended up in this position sometimes, looking at each other while they were lying on their backs, side by side. It always made Jongin’s neck hurt. 

“Your best friend sucked your dick last night. Are you, like, freaking out at all? Do you, like, wish we hadn’t?” His voice trailed off, wishing he hadn’t asked.

But Sehun shrugged. “No, I don’t really feel weird about it right now.” 

Somebody screamed. Johnny maybe. Water from the garden hose splashed against the window. 

“Like, you don’t feel awkward around me today or anything?” 

“Nope.” 

“Me neither.” If anything he just wanted to curl into Sehun more. It might have been because he craved cuddles when he was tired, but Jongin was pretty sure it was because Sehun was the only one who knew why he was so off today. He could cuddle him and comfort him for exactly what he was upset about. “We hooked up.” 

Sehun made his stingray face. 

“That wasn’t a bro job. We hooked up.” 

“So?” 

That was exactly what Jongin had wanted him to say, and he didn’t realize it until he said it, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “And that’s fine.” 

“Yeah, so what?” Sehun shrugged and his broad shoulders rubbed against Jongin’s. “So we hooked up. We were drunk and we felt like it, so we did it, and it was fun. It’s nobody’s business but ours.” 

The hose splattered on the window again, and someone below shrieked. A couple girls shouted from the sidewalk, and then they shrieked too, and Jongin heard them running away. He closed his eyes. “We should stop pretending this isn’t sexual then. We’re hooking up.” 

“Hey, it’s college,” Sehun murmured back. “Nothing wrong with bros who hook up sometimes. Weirder shit has happened.” 

“Mm,” Jongin agreed. “Spoon me, I need a nap.” 

“Okay, me too.” 

Jongin turned back onto his side, and Sehun curled up against his back, just the warm, solid security that Jongin needed to relax and get comfortable and fall into a much needed sleep. 

 

“What are you going to be for Halloween?” 

Brothers had been marching around the frat house in pieces of half-made costumes for the past hour or so. There was some kind of commotion going on downstairs.

Sehun shrugged from his chair, busy with a video game. Jongin had been doing his homework. “There’s gotta be something in the closet I can wear. I’ll wrap myself up in a bed sheet and go as Caesar or something.” 

“We could get you a pizza box and you could be Little Caesar.” 

Sehun chuckled. 

Minseok stuck his head in the door. “Nobody left a small key in here, right?” 

“A what?” 

“Jongdae and Baekhyun got themselves handcuffed together and they can’t find the key.” 

“That explains the noise.” 

Right on cue, a large piece of furniture downstairs screeched across the floor and Baekhyun and Jongdae screamed. 

“Check the fishbowl, I guess. What are you going to be for Halloween, Minseok?” 

“I don’t know yet but I want to incorporate the spider. Chanyeol and I are going costume shopping later. You guys want to come?” 

Jongin sighed. “Yeah, I need to do that.” 

He could see Sehun deflating too, because he also needed to find a Halloween costume instead of sitting around and doing nothing all afternoon. “What time?” 

“In like, an hour. We’ll get dinner while we’re out.” 

That got Jongin’s attention. “Moe’s?” He could use a burrito bowl. 

“Chanyeol was saying Panera because he’s working out and eating healthy or something,” Minseok said with an eye roll. Jongin had worked out already that day, but that always made him more in the mood for a burrito bowl, not less. 

“Panera is good too but it’s not a burrito bowl.” 

“I want a burrito from Sheetz,” Sehun murmured as he mashed buttons and leaned in towards the TV. 

“We’ll figure something out. Be ready to go at four.” 

Sehun nodded. “Please close the door on your way out, it’s getting too noisy.” 

They caught a glimpse of Baekhyun dragging Jongdae past the door, handcuffed together. Jongdae shouted “I swear to god if the key fell down the sink I’m going to kill you,” before Minseok shut the door. Sehun turned off the TV. 

“Guess I’ll get some reading done too before we go shopping.” He dragged his textbook out of his bag, curled up on the bed next to Jongin and opened it up, and then fell asleep on it. 

 

“I could be Jason or something,” Sehun muttered as he shuffled through a large bin of masks at the local tacky Halloween pop-up store.

“Mmm, that’s not sexy,” Jongin groaned from the ground, too full of burrito bowl to move. 

“I could be… sexy Jason.” 

“Nooo.” 

“Sexy football player? Sexy supreme court judge? Sexy beaver?” 

“Be a sexy speed bump or something.” 

Sehun snickered and stepped away from the masks. “I don’t want to have something over my head all night.” 

Jongin hauled himself up off the ground with another groan. “I don’t know what to do, I have no ideas.” 

“Be a sexy burrito.” 

“Please don’t say the word burrito.” 

They followed the loud voices and laughter around the store until they found Minseok and Chanyeol by the dressing rooms. Chanyeol was curled up in fetal position under a wrack of capes, either because of laughing or because of excessive burrito bowl or maybe both, and Minseok had on a yellow shirt and very tight black pants that were clearly meant for women. 

“Should I be a Minion or a cat?” Minseok asked, and shoved a cat ear headband onto his head around the straps of his Minion goggles. 

“Where’s the bathroom, I’m going to throw up.” 

“All I want,” Sehun growled, “is to go one fucking day without seeing a minion.” 

Minseok snickered. “Minion it is. Chanyeol can be a cat.” 

“Fuck you, I’m going as Deadpool.” 

Jongin curled up on the ground next to Chanyeol and they both suffered together while Sehun and Minseok bickered about costumes. “Why are all the sexy costumes for women,” Jongin groaned. “Maybe I want to look like a slut on Halloween. Why can’t I be sexy Alice in Wonderland?” 

“You and Sehun could do sexy Alice in Wonderland couple’s costumes,” Chanyeol snickered. “He could be a sexy Mad Hatter and you could be a sexy white rabbit or something.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Jongin gave him a half hearted whack to the arm and Chanyeol fell over like Jongin had punched him. “We’re not a fucking couple, we’re not doing couples costumes.”

Sehun came out of the dressing room in a full women’s cat costume with the little bralette top on over his shirt, little fluffy black ears perched on top of his head. “We have to kill Minseok,” he said as he sat down. “He’s decided to go as a Minion.” 

“I will only agree on killing him if he goes as a regular minion,” Chanyeol said. “If he goes for sexy minion, I’m fine with it.” 

Sehun glared at him and Jongin giggled. “Dude, you are not intimidating in those cat ears.” 

“But am I sexy?” 

Jongin shrugged. “I don’t know, where’s the nearest woman?” He got up and managed to find a couple girls down the isle that Jongin was pretty sure went to the same school. “Excuse me, can you guys come tell my friend if his costume is sexy or not?” 

The girls both agreed that Sehun looked cute as fuck but that he needed to take his shirt off if he wanted it to be sexy. 

“The pants make your butt look great though,” one of them added. Jongin hadn’t noticed, but they were right. Sehun’s butt looked awesome. 

“Damn,” Chanyeol muttered. “Didn’t realize Sehun had such a nice ass.” 

“I don’t want to be a cat,” Sehun decided when the girls left, and went and changed back into his normal clothes. 

They were still there a half hour later as Minseok and Chanyeol checked out, wandering through the isles, costumeless. “Any ideas yet,” Sehun asked, and Jongin groaned and shook his head. 

“I don’t have any good ideas. We have to buy something now, don’t we? Halloween is Saturday. That’s like… two days.” He ruffled through some racks of leotards and costume coats and poked at some expensive pirate boots. “I could be a pirate I guess, that’s fun.” 

“Hmm.” Sehun’s hand slid over the small of his back as he squeezed behind him to get over to the makeup shelves. Jongin felt himself shiver a little. They hadn’t really touched each other since the cuddle nap after the blowjob. Jongin was kind of scared to now. Things were different. He suspected they would have to be drunk first before they did anything again. 

Jongin caught himself staring at Sehun’s ass as he poked at face paint. Maybe they could go back to bro jobs. Limit themselves to dick touching and cuddles. Actual hookups could be fun but that shit was too complicated, and all Jongin really wanted was to get his hands on Sehun’s cock sometimes. 

“I have an idea,” Sehun said and turned around, holding up white face paint, vampire fangs, and body glitter. “Edward from Twilight.”

“Oh. Yes.” 

Sehun wiggled his eyebrows. “You could be Jacob.”


	17. Chapter 17

The best holiday began early Saturday morning with a warm breeze whistling through yellow and orange trees, stirring up the fresh leaves on the ground, and lodging them like dead flies in the fake spider webs that had been stung up on every house and dorm and academic building. The monster mash, with extra bass, could be heard blaring across campus by three in the afternoon. Junmyeon insisted they pace themselves, so the afternoon was spent on ScoobyDoo marathons and horror games, then Chinese takeout, and then at around six, party prep began. 

“It’s a good thing it’s warm out.” Jongin tucked another dead leaf into his hair and flexed his bare abs in the mirror. He turned to the side to admire the winky face emoji that Yixing had drawn on his arm in Sharpie in place of the wolf pack tattoo that he’d been too high to replicate, and to make sure his ugly pants didn’t ruin his shirtless side-view. “Did Jacob really have to wear jorts?” 

“Did Edward really have to dress like a slice of white bread? Look at this shit. I feel like an asshole.” Sehun tugged on the casual gray button down he was wearing over a blue v-neck. “Have you seen my hair?” 

Sehun’s hair was a little too long for the classic Edward cockatoo look, so it was kind of awkwardly tousled and pushed back. They’d ditched the white face paint for some more skin-friendly pasty foundation that must have only matched the skin on corpses, and then he and Junmyeon took him into the back yard and doused him in body glitter. 

“You look like an asshole. If I wake up tonight and you’re in the corner watching me sleep I’m going to be pissed.” 

Sehun snickered. “I wasn’t planning on method acting. I’m more worried about you. No pissing on fire hydrants, okay? No sniffing people’s asses in public.” 

Jongin sucked in a hiss between his teeth. “No promises.” 

Kyungsoo stuck his head in the door. “You guys ready?” He was wearing an ugly gray-green hoody, but otherwise looked like he usually did.

“…Do you have a costume?” 

“This is my costume.” He made a face like it should be obvious. 

“What are you?” 

“I’m Eddie Brock. You know, they guy from Venom.” 

Sehun barked out a laugh and Jongin frowned. “I didn’t see it. Is that like… Venom’s alter ego? Like Clark Kent?” 

“Venom is an alien parasite and Eddie Brock is the dude who he lives inside,” Sehun explained. “Kyungsoo just dressed up like a normal dude.” 

Jongin snickered. “That’s funny.” 

“Hey, I went and found a grimy hoody that matched, it’s not just any hoody, and look.” Kyungsoo reached into his sleeves and pulled out a bunch of black trash bag shreds that dangled down around his hands. “I got the Venom tentacle things.” 

“Do they just come out of his sleeves?” 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I only saw the trailer. You guys should come downstairs. Some of the TIE girls are here already and Chanyeol is about to ruin the Halloween punch.” 

Down in the kitchen, sexy cop Taeyeon stood behind Baekhyun, a sexy bank robber in a sleeveless stripped outfit, with her plastic police baton. She gave him a light whack on the ass and shouted “Faster!” 

“Yes, officer,” he simpered, smirking, and popped something small and black into his mouth. He tossed a slimy white sphere that looked frighteningly like an eyeball into a bowl. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Canned lychee fruit is hallowed out like an olive, so we’re stuffing blackberries in them to make them look like eyeballs and they’re going in the punch,” Taeyeon explained. “Well, Baekhyun’s doing all the stuffing, aren’t you babe?” 

“Gotta be good, officer, so I can get out of jail early on account of my good behavior.” 

She snuggled up behind him. “Got a girl at home to get back to?” 

“No officer, just lots of nice, unguarded jewelry sto—I mean video games.” 

“You guys are disgusting.” 

On the other side of the kitchen, a mask-less, glove-less Deadpool was being much less gross as he dumped roughly smashed up chunks or lurid green Jell-O into the big punch bowl. “It’s going to be alcoholic green Jell-O, vodka, gin, apple juice, and tonic. And Baekhyun’s eyeballs. We might throw some gummy worms in there.” 

Jongin leaned over the bowl and wrinkled his nose and the jiggly heap of green goo inside. “Can I sample some?” 

Chanyeol popped an eye-wateringly vodka and lime flavored chunk of gelatin in his mouth. “Good?” 

It burned. “Wow.” 

“Thanks.” He gave Jongin a bright grin and overturned a handle of vodka over the bowl. 

“You really think you need more vodka than what’s already in there?” 

“I mean…” Chanyeol tipped his head to the side thoughtfully but continued to pour. “Why not?” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Are you really going to be shirtless all night?” Chanyeol’s gave Jongin’s pecks a nervous glance and jerked back to the punch. 

“That’s the plan, why?” He leaned against the counter and put and hand behind his head, flexing a little. “Do you find it distracting?” 

Chanyeol spluttered. “No, I’m just worried you’re going to be cold.” 

“Can’t be cold if I’m buried in bitches.” 

Chanyeol slapped a hand to his chest, eyes all wide. “Jongin,” he gasped. “It’s 2018.” 

“Sorry,” Jongin giggled. “Smart young women. Not bitches. It just started with the same letter as buried, I didn’t mean it.” 

The front door slammed open, and some kind of crowd clambered into the house with lots of yelling and spooky noises. “TRICK OR TREAT,” somebody yelled, and Yeri burst into the kitchen, followed by Seulgi and Junmyeon. “GIMME THE PUNCH!!” 

Chanyeol yelped and spilled apple juice on the floor. “It’s not ready! Jongin, grab some juice and pour. Hurry up.” 

He didn’t find Sehun again for another half hour or so, which made it very difficult to explain his costume. “I’m Jacob.” 

“Jacob who?” 

“You know, Jacob. Edward is around here somewhere.” 

“Oh! From Twilight.” 

He found him flirting with some TIE girls. There was an ice queen of some kind and a pirate. 

“Here’s Jacob. Are you guys team Edward or team Jacob?” 

Jongin slapped on a flirty smirk. 

“I was always team Jacob,” ice queen said, and damn she was cute, with big round eyes and a warm, friendly smile. She was a cuddly, huggable shape. Curvy. 

Pirate girl tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I was team Edward but I don’t know, if I read it now I’d probably root for Jacob.” 

Two wins. Jongin gave Sehun a triumphant elbow to the ribs. Pirate girl was cute too. She was tall and thin and pretty. 

“Were you team Edward because he was the hottest,” Sehun asked, and pirate girl smirked. 

“Maybe.” 

Shit. One for Sehun. That was good though, that way the four of them paired off easily enough. He sipped his punch and got an eyeball instead, and punch splashed out of the cup and onto his chest. 

“Fuck, why is this shit so hard to drink?” He wiped himself off on Sehun’s sleeve. “I need a spoon or something.” 

“Aren’t Edward and Jacob supposed to hate each other?” The ice queen Jongin was going to hook up with said as Sehun helpfully mopped up a few drops on Jongin’s sternum with his elbow. 

Jongin shrugged. “If there’s no Bella in the picture to fight over, they’d probably get along right?” 

“Do you guys want to be Bella?” Sehun purred with wiggly eyebrows, “so we have somebody to fight over?” 

“I’ve got a boyfriend actually,” said the Ice queen. Fuck. Jongin pouted. 

“Is his name Edward? I’ll fight him.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend but I have to leave soon,” said the pirate, and there went that plan. Sehun pouted too. 

“Do you want to play some flip cup before you go?” 

Once the pirate left after flip cup, the ice queen wandered off too, and Sehun and Jongin refilled their punch cups and scoured their way through the party for their next Bella. Everywhere they went there were girls to give the flirty eyes when they did double takes at his bare chest. “Do you think Momo’s here?” he shouted over the music in Sehun’s ear. “We still haven’t hooked up.” 

“Yeah, she’s probably here.” 

They found her on the dance floor dressed like Tinker Bell. She gave Jongin a look up and down. “Ooh, nice costume.” 

He flexed. “Thanks. You too.” 

“Are you…John Cena?” 

“Haha. No. I’m Jacob from Twilight. Sehun is Edward.” He pointed at Sehun, who was playfully dusting his body glitter onto a TIE girl dressed as a rabbit.

Momo giggled, fingers sliding over Jongin’s bare chest as she turned him to look at his Sharpie tattoo. “Couple’s costume? Cute.” 

“Hey, we’d need a Bella for that.” He slid the arm she was examining around her waist and pulled her close. “Will you be my Bella?” 

“Wouldn’t I end up fucking Edward if I was your Bella?” Her arms settled over his shoulders, faces inches apart. 

“Not if you’re team Jacob.” 

“Mmm, I used to be team Edward, but I bet you could change my mind.” 

Bingo. 

“Maybe not tonight though, I’m on my period. I don’t like hooking up when I’m on my period.” 

Jongin whined and buried his face in her shoulder. “Cock blocked by nature.” 

“Imagine how I feel.” 

“Ugh, that sucks.” He nuzzled into her neck. “Poor Momo.” 

She giggled and played with his hair. 

“You good to snuggle when you’re on your period,” he murmured into her ear. “Maybe make out a little?” 

“I’d love to snuggle, but I promised I’d meet my girls at the bar later. You still have my number, right? We’ll do this another night.” She pulled his head back by the hair so she could give him a few quick kisses, and damn, maybe she was the dominant type. Jongin’s dick perked right up. “I don’t want to cock block you. Go find Bella.” 

She and Rabbit girl slipped away into the crowd. 

“What happened?” Sehun flicked Jongin’s hair back into place as he watched them go.

“She’s on her period.” 

“Aw, that sucks.” 

“Mm.” He chewed his way through a fruity eyeball. “Who’s next?” 

Joy was dressed as Jessica Rabbit. “Thought it fit my hair,” she explained, almost as tall as him in her heels. She looked him up and down. “Are you dressed as a frat boy?” 

“No, I’m Jacob.” 

She glanced over his shoulder at Sehun. “Oh, because Sehun is Edward, I get it. Who’s Bella?” 

He winked. “You could be Bella.” 

“Hmm.” She sauntered closer so she could whisper in his ear. “You want to spread your legs for me again, babe?” 

He slid a hand all the way down her spine until he finally found the start of her backless dress. “Would you wear the dress the whole time?” 

“If you want me to.” 

They were about to kiss when Yeri careened into them. Jongin managed to catch her and haul her upright. Her eyes were very wide and her face was very red, except for her lips which looked a little green. 

“Hi guys,” she slurred and giggled. 

“Had lots of punch, Yeri?” 

“Punch s’really good.” She sat right down on the floor. 

“I’ll catch you later,” Joy whispered to Jongin, and dragged Yeri by the armpits over towards a quiet corner where she wouldn’t get stepped on. Jongin and Sehun went to refill their punch. 

“Sejeong says she and Mina are here,” Sehun said. 

“Are you cool with hooking up with them yet?” 

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t say no but I’m not initiating anything. They might want to fuck you though.” 

“Joy said she’d catch me later…” 

Sehun gave him wiggly eyebrows. “You going for some, uhh, some uh… some… ah… tailgate? Action?” 

“Dude, what?” 

“You know, tailgate… like… the back of a truck, like… backdoor…” 

Jongin was pretty sure he knew what Sehun was tactlessly trying to get at. 

“That’s generally why I hook up with Joy, yes.” 

“Cool.” He slurped his drink. “Let’s go find me a Bella then.” 

Taeyeon and a bunch of other people were in the living room, chatting over the music in small groups. She was on Baekhyun’s lap with his hands cuffed around her waist. She waved them over. “You guys still don’t have a Bella.” 

“Nope.” He dramatically chugged a fourth of his cup until he got hit in the nose with another eyeball and got splashed again. “Fuck. Sehun, come here, I need to use you as a napkin.” 

Sehun shuffled dutifully closer as Baekhyun and Taeyeon giggled. “We’ve kept an eye out for you,” Baekhyun said, “but we haven’t found any Bellas yet.” 

“I don’t think they need a Bella,” said a new voice. It was Seulgi, dressed as Harley Quinn, with one of the really cute dancers from IOI, Chung Ha, and Sehun’s friend Sejeong. Lots of lovely ladies at once. “Jacob’s already wiping his tits on Edward’s shirt.” 

Chung Ha was dressed as a witch. Sejeong was a bottle of ketchup. 

“I got toxic waste on me,” Jongin explained and waved his drink around. 

“Look at you two in your couple’s costume. Too cute.” 

Taeyeon nodded. “You guys are a cute couple.” 

“We’re hoping to be a threesome. That’s why we need a Bella.” Sehun raised a single eyebrow at the three girls, asking for takers. “Are you guys team Edward or Team Jacob?” 

Sejeong laughed. “I always shipped Edward and Jacob together. They could actually fuck without hurting each other, right? Since they’re both supernatural or whatever.” 

“What does ‘shipped’ mean?” Jongin whispered in Sehun’s ear, who looked a little red. 

“Um.” 

“Can you imagine the hate sex?” She continued. “Two hot guys going at it, what’s not to like?” 

Baekhyun looked a little startled. “You guys think that’s hot too? I thought it was just Taeyeon.” 

“Don’t most dudes watch lesbian porn?” Chungha asked. “What’s the difference?” 

Baekhyun leaned around Taeyeon to look at Sehun and Jongin. “Did you guys know girls liked that?” 

Jongin glanced at Sehun because yes, of course they knew, they’d been cuddling in public for years because of this very reason. But it worked best when girls didn’t know they knew. 

“They know.” Seulgi pointed at them with a baseball bat. “They’re both womanizers. They know all the tricks.” 

Jongin didn’t know how to respond to that accusation so he drank some more.

“Hey, that implies I don’t respect women and I do,” Sehun pouted. 

“Would you kiss each other?” Sejeong interrupted. Jongin choked on a chunk of Jell-O. 

“I’ll be your Bella if you do,” Chungha purred, and Baekhyun and Taeyeon’s jaws dropped at the same time. They looked thrilled. Baekhyun went for his pocket to get his phone and ended up yanking his other wrist along with it and nearly knocked Taeyeon off his lap. 

“Can’t I just kiss you,” Sehun said, flirty smirk in place. 

Seulgi hefted her bat onto her shoulder. “I have a better deal. I’ll kiss Chungha if you kiss Jongin.” 

Oh shit. 

Kissing Sehun was far from the list of shit Jongin wanted to do tonight, but he definitely wanted to see two hot girls kiss. He glanced at Sehun to see if Sehun was considering it, and Sehun was in the middle of giving him the same look. 

“You promise?” He asked the girls, and Taeyeon shouted and grabbed Baekhyun’s phone out of his pocket for him. 

Seulgi and Chungha had a whispered conversation and emerged smiling. “We’ll kiss for as long as you two kiss.” 

Oh fuck it was on. What the girls didn’t know is that he’d sucked Sehun’s dick before. Kissing shouldn’t be a problem at all. They could kiss for a good long time. 

“Hold my drink,” he told Baekhyun, and Sehun handed his to Sejeong. “Don’t film,” he snapped at Taeyeon. 

“It’s just the stop watch,” she said as she raised the phone to point the camera directly at them. Oh well. It was a good thing he’d drunk a little the room tipped just a little when he moved quickly. The idea of kissing Sehun was mildly exciting instead of weird. 

“I’m curious if you’re any good at kissing,” Sehun murmured as they stepped in close. His hand curled around Jongin’s neck under his ear, thumb on his jaw. Manly and commanding. Jongin settled for a hand on a shoulder. 

“I bet I’m better than you.” 

“Pfft, we’ll see.” He leaned in. Jongin closed his eyes. Their lips touched. 

They did a couple seconds of simple presses, little, delicate sucks. Beginner level stuff that Jongin had done so many times with countless girls. Sehun’s hand landed on his waist, and Jongin stiffened up because his hand was cold as fuck on his skin. Must have been holding his drink with that one. He’d expected there to be some difference with kissing a dude, but besides the low voice and the thick shoulders, there wasn’t really. Sehun’s lips were small and soft and his skin was smooth and hairless. Pretty feminine honestly. He would have to tease Sehun about that later. If they talked about this later. Jongin could feel the awkwardness coming on and tried not to think too hard about it. The tip of Sehun’s tongue brushed over his bottom lip. 

He pulled away for a second. “Do they have to do what we do?” 

Taeyeon blinked at them. “What do you mean?” 

“Like if we use tongue, do they have to use tongue?” 

The two girls looked at each other and had another whispered conversation. Sehun’s hands were still on his neck and his waist. Jongin had both his shoulders gripped. 

“Yes,” said Seulgi, phone also pointed in their direction, “we’ll do as much as you do.” 

Sehun licked a big smear across Jongin’s face like a dog before sticking the tongue right into Jongin’s open mouth when he yelped. The kiss got sexy, lips slick and tongues tangled. Baekhyun shrieked and the girls laughed. There was a bit thrilling, both the weird newness of kissing a guy and the touch of exhibitionism. He had to admit, Sehun was good at kissing, and Jongin loved kissing. Sehun had that perfect technique, somewhere between sweet and sensual that made every next suck and press something to look forward to. Jongin tried his best to give as good as he got. He thought he was a pretty good kisser too. 

They must look so hot. Jongin couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss a little after another peal of feminine giggles from the crowd. He couldn’t wait to watch Chungha and Seulgi make out. He slid his hand up into Sehun’s hair and nipped his bottom lip and hoped Chungha would copy. 

After a dozen kisses or so, Jongin remembered they were being timed, and there was a line between wanting to see the girls copy them and getting too into it, so they should probably stop after one more… or maybe two… just one last one… he tried to pull away but Sehun’s hand tightened on his neck for one last one, and then they broke apart. 

Jongin staggered back laughing and wiped a hand over his mouth. The girls must have loved that. He turned and looked for Seulgi and Chungha, because they were about to get a fucking show after all that, and found that several more GG girls as well as Yixing, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo had appeared out of nowhere, and Mina, dressed as mustard to match Sejeong’s ketchup. Everyone looked shocked and thrilled, but there was a conspicuous absence. 

“Where the fuck are they?!” Sehun yelled, and Sejeong doubled over laughing. “Where are Seulgi and Chungha! It’s their turn!” 

“AAAAAAH,” said Jongdae.

“They left!” Taeyeon shouted. 

“What?!” 

“They didn’t want to do that so they left.” 

“WHAT?” 

Taeyeon put the phone down with a triumphant smirk. “I guess you guys have a new party trick.” 

There was a loud thump as Kyungsoo pushed a hysterical Chanyeol off him and onto the floor. Jongin narrowed his eyes as Taeyeon began quickly poking at the phone.

“I swear to god if you put that on any social media platform I will kick Baekhyun’s ass.” 

“What? I said I didn’t film it.” 

“WHERE DID THEY GO??” Sehun balanced up his toes and scanned over the top of the crowd until Kyungsoo slapped him on the back and he almost fell over. 

“AAAAAAAAH!” Said Jongdae again. Chanyeol dragged himself over the top of the couch and pointed and blubbered. Jongin kind of wished he had a shirt on. He hoped Kyungsoo would push them both onto the floor again.

Taeyeon shrugged. “I mean to be fair they really looked like they were going to do it, but the longer you went on the more scared they looked and then they left.” 

Jongin wasn’t sure how angry he was supposed to be since he’d had a pretty good time anyway, but Sehun was clearly hamming it up, groaning loudly and rubbing his palms into his eyes. The group might buy into Sehun’s melodrama, but Jongin was a bad liar on a good day and he was drunk, so he turned his back to the crowd and tried not to giggle. 

“We need to go find them.” Sehun grabbed his wrist. “We need to find them and shame them for chickening out.” 

“Uh…”

“They just tricked us into making out and ran off.” 

“Right. Um. I gotta meet up with Joy though.” 

Sehun shook his wrist. “You can do that later! We can’t let them get away with this, it’s fucked up.” 

“What are we going to do? Force them to kiss? Like, I wanted to see them make out but I’m not doing that.” 

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed in. “I mean of course not, but we have to do something. Right? We, like…” he glanced over at where their audience was breaking up, hooting and hollering and re-watching Taeyeon’s video. He didn’t have to explain, that was embarrassing, they’d been tricked into doing something weird in public and now there was video and no payoff. He could only imagine the teasing they were in for. He stepped in a little closer and noticed the way Sehun flinched back a little.

“Maybe we should split up for a while.” 

He could see Sehun doing the math in his head. What weird, uncomfortable things people might assume if they made out, which was supposed to be weird, and then continued to stick to each other’s sides in their couples costumes. The easiness between them was a little twisted right now, skewed towards something it wasn’t, and Jongin could tell they both wanted some distance to recalibrate. 

Something hard touched Jongin’s wrist above Jongin’s hand, and there was a quick series of clicks. He and Jongin looked down. Baekhyun’s handcuffs circled Jongin’s wrist. And Sehun’s. They stepped away from each other. Sehun dropped his wrist, and sure enough, a short length of chain kept their hands locked a few inches apart. Baekhyun’s stripy pants and Taeyeon’s blue hat wove quickly away through the crowd. 

“Oh shit.” 

“What the fuck!” Sehun yelled after them, and then Jongdae noticed the handcuffs and pointed and screamed yet again. Jongin felt his face heat up like a furnace. 

In the chaos, Sehun yanked Jongin’s wrist hard, and by the time they got untangled and Jongin stopped whining, Baekhyun, Taeyeon, and presumably the handcuffs key were long gone. The first thing they did was finish their drinks, then march to the kitchen to do a shot. Sehun held the glasses with his left hand and Jongin poured with his right and their chained up hands dangled uselessly between them, curled into fists to keep their fingers from brushing. 

“After this we should stop drinking so we don’t get so sloppy we break somebody’s wrist.” 

“Right.” Jongin downed his shot and slammed it back on the counter. “If we want to find hook-ups tonight we need to find Taeyeon and Baekhyun first.” 

“I can’t believe they skipped out on kinky sex with handcuffs tonight just to fuck with us.” 

“It’s a whole new level of commitment.” 

“Fuck them.” Sehun turned away from the counter and yanked his wrist across his waist and also Jongin’s. 

“OW, careful.” 

Sehun sighed and spun the other direction. To turn around they had to switch places. Someone tried to walk between them on the way out of the kitchen and they both got their wrists yanked again. After that, Jongin made sure they were shoulder to shoulder.

“They’re probably still in the house, right?” Sehun pulled Jongin towards the stairs using their linked wrists, away from Chanyeol and Junmyeon who were making smoochy noises and laughing at them. Jongin realized he wouldn’t be able to put on a shirt while he was handcuffed to Sehun. 

Baekhyun and Taeyeon couldn’t be spotted from the staircase, looking out into the living room. They weren’t in the kitchen. They weren’t upstairs, but they found a room where Minseok was packing a bowl and stopped to take one hit each. Jongin had to hold his hand up while Sehun lit, and Sehun had to move his head closer to Jongin’s hand to get the lighter close enough to light. It was a very short chain. Minseok laughed at them. 

“I heard you guys made out.” 

“It was to get to girls to kiss but they ran off.” 

Minseok wiggled his eyebrows. “Likely story.” 

Jongin tried to laugh it off, but Sehun growled “dude, fuck off.” 

After struggling around the house for a little longer, getting drunker, it became clear that Taeyeon and Baekhyun were no longer at the party. They ran into Joy outside the bathroom with her red hair up in a ponytail and a sweater on over her dress. 

“Yeri is throwing up in there.” She jerked her head towards the bathroom. Right on cue, somebody wretched loudly inside. “We’ll get her to bed and then I’ll text you.” 

“Yeah, well,” Jongin lifted up the handcuffed wrists, “Baekyeon thought this would be funny, so I might not be free tonight.” 

Joy snorted. “Okay. Well. If you find the key, text me. But I guess you could just make out with Sehun some more if you don’t.” She winked. Jongin’s cheeks burned a little, and Sehun clenched his jaw and looked away. Her eyebrows shot up. “Yikes, you guys are awkward about it.” 

They really shouldn’t be, Jongin thought, they’d been jerking each other off for a while. He couldn’t figure out why this was so much weirder. 

From inside the bathroom, Yeri croaked “Joooooooy,” and she ducked back inside, leaving them alone. 

“So they aren’t here,” Sehun muttered, staring after her. 

“We should probably leave.” 

“Yeah, I’m not having fun anymore.” 

Jongin felt his stomach sink. “I’m not either.” 

Sehun turned and pulled them back down the stairs, towards the front door. He asked Junmyeon, Sunny, and Yixing on the way if they’d seen Baekhyun and Taeyeon and got nothing. They headed towards the Gamma Gamma house in silence. Jongin’s hand brushed Sehun’s thigh as Sehun got his phone out of his pocket, and then he had to hold it up as Sehun texted. 

“I’m texting Baekhyun,” he muttered. “And Taeyeon.” 

“Can I see?” 

Sehun tilted the screen towards him a little. It was a very serious ‘this isn’t funny, bring us the key now,’ kind of text. Jongin sighed. 

“Hey, Hun.” 

“What.” 

“Can you stop acting like kissing me and getting handcuffed to me is the worst thing that’s ever happened to you?” 

Sehun looked up from his phone, frowning. “Is that what it seems like?” 

“Kinda hurtful, dude.” 

“I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “It’s just weird, you know?” He tapped his phone against his palm which jostled Jongin’s wrist. “But I guess if I had to get handcuffed to anybody...” 

“Thanks.” 

“I mean we’re practically joined at the hip anyway.” 

They kept walking. Sehun put his phone away. After a quiet moment, he sighed. “I think the teasing is getting to me.” 

“You’re embarrassed.” 

“Aren’t you?” 

Jongin remembered all the gawking and laughing they’d gotten, and all the teasing and funny looks they’d gotten after that. It hadn’t felt like a big deal when they kissed, but apparently everyone else thought it did. “Yeah.” 

“I mean,” Sehun put his phone back in his pocket, yanking Jongin’s wrist down, “we’re having a hard enough time sorting through this kind of stuff all on our own. I don’t want to know what anybody else thinks.” 

He bumped Jongin’s shoulder up the Gamma Gamma sidewalk. They knocked on the front door. After a few moments, a girl dressed as red riding hood arrived at the door with a bottle of wine in one hand. Jongin was pretty sure her name was Tiffany. They’d hooked up once.

“Oh hi boys.” She grinned and looked down at their wrists. “Taeyeon isn’t here. She and Baekhyun knew you guys would show up so they left.” 

“Is that Sehun and Jongin,” someone yelled before they could get a word in. “Tell them to get in here.” 

Tiffany smirked and grabbed the chain between their handcuffs and pulled. Sooyoung, Yuri, and Hyoyeon were all sitting in the living room in their costumes, surrounded by booze. 

“We saw a video,” Yuri shouted, waving a drunk hand in the air. 

“Do it again!” Sooyoung added. “We want to see you kiss!” 

Sehun raised a finger and yanked Jongin’s arm up with it. “We are not kissing unless two of you do it first, and No. Filming.” 

Sooyoung hopped happily over to Yuri’s couch and gave her a full, sloppy smooch on the lips. Hyoyeon and Tifanny shrieked with laughter as Yuri collapsed back with a hand over her mouth, giggling. 

“Well shit,” Jongin muttered, feeling a little hard, as all the girls watched them expectantly. He turned to Sehun, who met him halfway, and he’d forgotten just how soft Sehun’s lips were, how warm, fuck he just really liked kissing. All the girls screamed and clapped. 

“Seriously though, is Taeyeon in her room? Jongin is supposed to go hook up with Joy. You’re cock-blocking your sister.” 

Tifanny shook her head. “I don’t know about dudes, but in girl world, cock blocking really isn’t that serious. And she’s seriously not here. They wouldn’t tell us where they went.” 

“Can we check her room?” 

“Go ahead!” 

It was empty. Sehun and Jongin were getting pretty good at turning around with their wrists connected. 

“Fuck, where next?” 

“My place?” 

They stomped back through campus, past lots and lots of other drunk students who didn’t even bat an eye at the handcuffs. “I saw you guys kiss on snapchat!” Yelled Jin, the token gay kid, from the other side of the road. “Good stuff!” Jongin gave him an awkward thumbs up. 

“Fuck I really wish I had a shirt. I’m getting cold.” 

Sehun rattled their cuffs. “Not much we can do about that now, is there? Its funny, I have two shirts and you don’t have one at all.” 

“Hmm, funny.” Jongin shivered. “And its just chilly enough that I’m getting cold without one.” 

They turned the corner, which meant they could see Jongin’s apartment. “Every light is off.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Why would they come here anyway? It’s too early to end the night on Halloween.” 

“Maybe they’re at IOI?” 

There was a Halloween party raging there too. Daehwi let them in with a forty duct-taped to his hand. “Welcome! Are you guys… wait. Are you Edward Cullen? Oh and that would make you Jacob. Why are you handcuffed?” 

“Someone thought it would be funny,” Sehun explained. “Have you guys seen Taeyeon and Baekhyun here?” 

He frowned. “That’s the president of GG and her boyfriend, right? The funny EXO guy?” 

“Yup.” 

“What are they dressed up as?” 

“A cop and a robber. She’s the cop.” 

Dehwi looked down at their handcuffs, maybe making the connection. A smart one. 

“I don’t think we’ve seen them, no. You can come in and join the party if you want though. Have a look around.” He held the door open for them, and they descended into Halloween madness. The entire place was covered in spider webs and the Monster Mash blared. Someone had invested in a smoke machine and the whole place smelled like fake smoke. A very Halloween smell. 

“If they’re here, could we even find them?” It was very dark. There were lots of weird party lights. 

“Look for the cop hat?” 

They weren’t there, but there was a very good, sugary punch filled with gummy worms. They each had a glass as they went from room to room, flustering all the new IOI girls. 

“Hey Jongin,” Sehun murmured in his ear when they’d thrown their empty cups away, “I have bad news. I need to pee.” 

“Oh no.” 

“You do too, don’t you? We’ve been drinking all night.” 

“I was going to hold it until we got unlocked.” 

Sehun made his stingray face. He glittered a little in the party lights. “Yeah, well, we haven’t found them and I need to go now.” 

They opened doors until they found a bathroom without stalls downstairs, squeezed in when no one was looking, and locked the door behind them. Thriller by Michael Jackson became muffled through the walls. Jongin sighed and marveled that he could hear himself breath. 

“You go first.” He pushed Sehun towards the toilet. “I’ll stand behind you. Don’t piss on my hand.” 

“You sure?” 

“Shut up and pee.” 

Sehun yanked him forward so he could use both hands to undo his fly. Jongin couldn’t help but glance down when he got his dick out, but he backed up and let Sehun have some privacy. Sehun only needed one hand to aim, and he let Jongin pull the other one behind him so he could give Sehun more space. 

Sehun sighed with relief as the sound of water splashing in the toilet started. Jongin pursed his lips and felt awkward and waited for it to be over. It took longer than he was expecting.

“What’s taking so long? Did you drink a whole gallon of water?” 

“I drank a lot,” he whined, “before we got cuffed, I was trying to stay hydrated to make the hangover better.” 

“Fucking nerd. Hurry up, I wasn’t prepared to listen to you piss for this long.” 

The stream finally trickled off, and Jongin had to move forward again so Sehun could tuck himself back into his pants with both hands. 

“Shit I feel so much better. Your turn.” He stepped to the side to let Jongin stand in front of the toilet. 

“Dude, why didn’t you flush?” 

“Because it’s a waste of water? We’re just going to have to flush it again when you’re done.” He moved his wrist in range of Jongin’s zipper. 

“But it smells. What if it splashes on me?” 

“If you want to flush it, fucking flush it, but I’m telling the environmental club.” 

Jongin whined and undid his pants. “It’s gross.” 

“You’re a pussy.” 

Jongin huffed and aimed, dropped the one hand so Sehun could step back if he wanted. 

“I’m proud of you,” Sehun said just as Jongin started pissing. 

“What? Why?” 

“I got my dick out and you didn’t even touch it.” 

“I will turn around and pee on you dude, shut the fuck up.” 

Sehun chuckled. “You probably shouldn’t. If we can’t find they key, we’re sleeping in the same bed tonight.” 

Jongin gave his dick a final shake and got himself tucked back in. “I wanted to touch it, but you were about to take a piss and I thought it would be weird.” 

“You weren’t wrong.” 

Dicks put away and pants back on, Jongin tugged his and Sehun’s hands aggressively towards the handle to flush the toilet, and then Sehun pushed him aggressively towards the sink, where they took turns washing their hands. Sehun first, then Jongin. Jongin was just drying his hands off when he felt Sehun’s cold fingers touch his bare waist, and looked over to find Sehun right in front of him, leaning in. 

Jongin dropped his paper towels on the floor as Sehun kissed him. Jongin would never say no to a kiss. He loved kisses. Even surprise kisses in bathrooms from his best friend. He wrapped his own free hand on Sehun’s shoulder and kissed back. There was the same thrill from before, but this time there were no witnesses. Just the heady excitement of doing something new and sexy, and the slick slides of their lips. Sehun was still a good kisser. 

The chained hands were awkward. Both of them tried to do something with them and got tangled up. Sehun’s hand ended up on Jongin’s jaw while Jongin gripped his wrist over the metal of the cuff. He hummed as Sehun’s tongue swept over his bottom lip. 

Kissing Sehun was fun, he decided, as he sucked on his cute little bottom lip and Sehun nipped at Jongin’s top lip. It was playful one moment and heavy the next. Jongin pressed their hips together, and he could just feel the shape of Sehun’s dick through their pants. Sehun’s hand slid up his spine. 

Someone banged on the door. Sehun gave him one last hungry kiss and pulled away. 

Jongin wiped his mouth off with his hand. “Why?” 

Sehun shrugged. “You’re a good kisser.” 

“Thanks, you too.” He picked his paper towels up off the floor and threw them away, and Sehun pulled him towards the door. “Where should we look next?” 

“Maybe they went to the bar.” 

The guy waiting for the bathroom stepped back and gave them a very confused look when they came out of the bathroom together. Sehun held up their cuffed wrists as explanation. Sehun and Jongin fought their way through a crowd of spooks and sluts to get outside. 

“I don’t want to go to the bar,” Jongin said as soon as they hit the sidewalk.

“Yeah, me neither. It’s one thing to be handcuffed to a dude around a bunch of college students, but in public?” 

“Yup, pretty weird. I’m also not wearing a shirt.” 

Sehun turned around. “You know, I bet we can do something about that actually.” He began taking off his button up. Jongin had to help him get it off his free arm. Sehun shrugged it off the other shoulder and Jongin began to see what he was doing. 

“Oh, good idea.” 

Sehun slid the sleeve off his chained arm, and pushed it over the chain and onto Jongin’s arm inside out. They wrestled with it for a minute, using all four hands, until they had it turned completely inside out and onto both Jongin’s arms. He didn’t bother with the backwards buttons. Still had to maintain some shirtlessness for the ladies.

“Thanks bro.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” He fished his phone out of his pocket and opened Snapchat. “Let’s go back to the house maybe? They could have come back.” 

“I’ll call Kyungsoo and find out.” Jongin got out his own phone. 

“I’ll text Yixing. He’s at the bar. Lets just text everybody. Somebody must have seen them. Then we get the key back and you go find Joy and I’ll find somebody else, deal?” 

Jongin nodded, already drawing a shitty wanted poster in three different group chats. “Deal.”


	18. Chapter 18

According to every source that would respond, Baekhyun and Taeyeon weren’t back at the house. They weren’t at the bar. Jongin and Sehun stopped at every party on Greek row and most of the parties around the rest of campus. They dragged ten feet of fake spider web out of a party because it was wrapped around their chain, and didn’t notice it until it brushed Jongin’s leg and made his shriek. Baekyeon weren’t in any of the unlocked academic buildings, they weren’t in the gym, they weren’t in the student center. Jongin’s arm started to hurt from the way he had to hold it out while they were walking around. 

“This sucks.” 

“Do you think they’re at the campus nightclub?” 

They weren’t. Sehun found the video of them kissing on Snapchat and Instagram, which meant everybody would see it.

“Maybe they’re hanging around outside. Let’s check the playground?” 

Just off campus, there was a large, old wooden playground where college kids liked to hang out at night sometimes. Four people were already there over by the miniature village, in weird costumes that looked like they were probably from an anime. No Baekyeon. Sehun headed right for the stairs up into a turret. 

“What playground things can we do while chained together?” 

“I wish I was drunker,” Jongin groaned, and ducked into the tiny spiral staircase. Sehun had to turn sideways to get his shoulders through doors. Jongin snickered at him until his got stuck too. They made it across a bridge, down a slide. Found themselves at a set of monkey bars. 

“Okay. So I’ll go first,” Jongin said, rubbing his hands together with a clatter of chain. “Once I get to the second bar, you follow, and you have to move your hand forward every time I move mine together.” He put his free hand on the first bar. “You ready?” 

“The chain isn’t long enough. Our cuffed hands have to always be on the same bar.” 

Jongin frowned. The chain was pretty short. “Let’s just try it.” 

“Okay.” 

He let himself swing, and had to lift his knees because he was too tall. Chained hand on the first bar. He moved his free hand to the second, then the chained hand. Sehun tried to grab the first bar. 

“Yeah, it’s not long enough.” 

Jongin swung his free hand to the third bar and Sehun grabbed the second with his chained hand and swung down as well. He immediately collided with Jongin and almost knocked him off. 

“Whoa.” 

“Sorry. We’re way too close together when we’re grabbing the same bar.” 

Jongin huffed. “Let’s just make it to the other side. It’ll be fine.” He tried to swing his chained hand to the third bar. It didn’t get very far. “Dude, move your hand.” 

“What? But then my hands will be too far apart.” 

Jongin kicked him. Sehun kicked him back. “What am I supposed to do then? If I move my free hand, then my hands will be too far apart too. I’m not going to have the momentum to get it to the next bar.” He tried, and ended up swinging into Sehun again. 

“Dude!” 

“I told you.” He grabbed the bar with both hands. Sehun moved his hand up. Both of them were on the same bar with all four hands, way too close together. Jongin’s shoulders hurt. The anime kids watched closely. 

“What now?” 

Sehun snickered. “Okay so what if we both grab the next bar with our chained hands, then we’ll both swing to the next bar with the free ones. On three. One, two—“ 

“What, which ones are we moving?” 

“The chained ones.” 

“Got it.” 

“One, two, three.” 

They swung their chained hands to the third bar which involved turning out with lots of shoulder shoving. 

“Sick, we got it.” Sehun bumped their hips together and Jongin yelped. “Free hands to the fourth bar?” 

“Oh, we’re skipping?” 

“Yeah, it’s faster. On three. One, two, three.” 

That swing was pretty easy, but they ended up almost face to face. “Why hello there,” Jongin muttered in a funny voice, and Sehun snorted. 

“Chained hands to fifth bar. One, two, three.” 

More shoulder shoving, and they got it. “Cool. Only, like, five to go. Free hands? One, two three.” 

And then they were face to face again. Jongin lifted a thigh between Sehun’s legs and bumped his dick. It was easy. Big target. 

“Hey, fuck you. Chained hands. One, two three.” 

Jongin grabbed way over on Sehun’s side of he bar and forced him over to the side. 

“Dude, what the fuck, I’m going to fall.” Sehun wiggled and kicked Jongin in the leg.

“Sounds like a personal problem. Free hands.” 

“Fuck you!” 

“One, two, three.” 

They swung, facing each other again, and Sehun wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist and pushed him down. 

“Fuck!” 

Jongin’s hands yanked free. Luckily, when he dropped, the ground was only several inches away. 

“We almost made it! Now we have to do it again!” 

“We are not fucking doing this again.” Sehun kicked him in the leg. “I’m going to finish by myself, and then we’re swinging.” He tried to swing his chained hand, and Jongin held it back. 

“Nooo you suck.” 

Jongin realized Sehun had no free hands. He took the opportunity to grab his dick. Sehun squeaked, struggled for a minute to try and get to the next bar and shake Jongin’s hand free from where he was massaging his dick and then gave up and dropped so he could bury his fingers in Jongin’s ribs. 

“AAH!” 

Sehun knew all his weaknesses. Jongin collapsed in the mulch as Sehun dug his fingers in, under the shirt. 

“S-stop, stop, I’m sorry, ergh, you suck.” One of Sehun’s hands he could keep away just by dragging it by the chain, but the other one had to be fought off. He could hear the anime kids laughing at them, but it was hard to take them seriously when they were dressed like a combination of baby dolls and neon ninjas. 

“You’re so fucking ticklish.” 

“I’m not even that fucking ticklish you’re just—ah!—you’re just a bitch.” 

He finally managed to get control of the other arm and wrestled his way to standing. Ideally he would put some space between the two of them, but obviously that wasn’t an option. He got as far away as he could and put his free hand up defensively. 

“You done?” 

Sehun giggled, eyes all cute and smiley. “Okay fine, I’m done. Wanna swing?” 

“Let’s fucking swing.” 

They marched over to the swings. The anime kids were still watching them. The both sat down in their swings before figuring out that they needed to approach the swings from the back if they didn’t want their cuffed arms awkwardly shoved forward by the swing chains, so they got up, walked around behind the swings, and climbed awkwardly into them from behind. The anime kids began laughing again. 

It hadn’t occurred to Jongin that both hands were necessary if he wanted to swing in a straight line. Both of them twisted inwards a little when they swung, and if one of them went faster or slower, they threatened to pull the other off onto their asses on the back swing. 

“This isn’t going well.” Sehun twisted in too much and kicked Jongin’s feet. 

“I think we need to slow down.” He dragged his feet but Sehun didn’t, and he got yanked backwards as Jongin got yanked forwards. 

“AH! Fuck. Shit. Fuck.” Sehun slowed to a halt, cradling his shoulder, while Jongin leaned into the swing chain and laughed. “I’m sick of the playground. Let’s leave.” 

“Yeah, okay.” He stood up out of his swing, and so did Sehun, and both of the inside swing chains clattered over the handcuffs, still stuck on the other side. “Oh yeah.” 

Jongin successfully climbed back through the swing, but Sehun got his foot caught and toppled into the mulch again. The anime kids’ laughter was almost drowned out but Sehun’s groaning. Almost. 

“Maybe they’re in the graveyard,” Jongin said as they headed out of the playground. “I think they like to go up there and make out.”

Sehun snorted. “Not to get high?” 

“It’s called multitasking, dude.” 

They turned right at the baseball field and headed back into campus towards the hill up to the cemetery. Jongin swung their arms, maybe a little excessively. 

“You’re in a good mood.” 

“I just watched you fall on your ass. You still have mulch on your shirt.” 

They marched past a freshman dorm. There were people outside in costume, Jongin saw a cat and a ghost and somebody in a toga. 

“Halloween is surreal.” 

“Dude we gotta stop the arm swinging, my shoulder still hurts from earlier.” 

“Oh sorry.” Jongin brought the arms to a halt. “Mine actually starts aching the longer it’s still.”

“After this, lets just go home and go to bed.” 

After a long hike up past the sophomore and junior residence halls, they reached a grassy hill that stretched darkly up into the night across a treacherous ditch full of rocks. Many a stoned dumbass had struggled with that ditch. They were both sober enough to step through the rocks without being cautious. 

“It’s late, right?” Jongin reached for his phone, but Sehun was too far ahead of him to get the chained arm all the way to his pocket.

“It’s at least one. Might be getting on towards two. Put your phone in your other pocket so you can reach it with your free hand.” 

They marched back and forth across the cemetery a few times, checked the steps of the mausoleum, checked down on the hill below, but no one else was there. All they found was a witch hat and a solo cup with a lychee eyeball in it. 

“No cop hats? No police batons?” 

Sehun shook his head. “No handcuff keys.” 

Jongin sat down the grass on the slope of the hill, right at the best place to smoke. From there, they could see a baseball field, the backs of the residence halls, the farm hills stretching upwards in the distance, the train tracks curving away between, and a couple cops standing around a group of kids in the student parking lot. 

“Oh shit, somebody got busted.”

“Probably weed, right?” Sehun sank down next to him. They watched the cops drive off and the kids scatter back to their dorms. Sehun lay back on the grass and shivered. 

“Are you cold?” 

“You took my sleeves.” 

“You gave me your sleeves.” 

The moon was out. Jongin could just barely make out Sehun’s face in the dark, just the shadows of his nose, his sharp chin, his little mouth, which Jongin had gained a new appreciation for in the past five hours or so. They weren’t drunk anymore, but Jongin wondered if Sehun would be up for another kiss, just to try it again. 

“We’ll huddle for warmth.” He swung a leg between Sehun’s and settled his hips down on top of his, propped up on his hands over the other boy. 

“Good idea.” Sehun’s free arm wrapped around his waist, under the shirt, freezing against the heat of his skin. Jongin shivered as he lowered himself to lie on Sehun’s chest with his face pressed into his neck. It was a far more intimate cuddle than usual, embarrassingly unsubtle on his part, but Sehun’s big hand clutched his side. His chest rose and fell underneath Jongin’s. His lips touched Jongin’s ear.

Jongin would have sucked on Sehun’s neck if he wasn’t covered in makeup and body glitter, but he was, so he raised his head and found Sehun’s soft little lips instead. 

This one was slower than the others. They had plenty of time. The soft, experimental presses lasted longer. Jongin nuzzled and sucked at Sehun’s lips for a while, and Sehun responded with the same slow, easy pace. 

Jongin had his free arm braced beside Sehun’s head. The shoulder ached already. He moved the other hand, dragging Sehun’s with it, so he could put some weight on that one too. 

Sehun used tongue first, licking into Jongin’s mouth and dragged Jongin’s first moan from behind his teeth. It had been a while since Jongin had kissed like this, just made out for a the sake of it. It was slow and soft, or at least it was until Sehun lifted the leg that was between Jongin’s, closing in the space around Jongin’s crotch. Everything tightened up, almost painful but not quite, and Jongin moaned as his cock throbbed to life. He could feel Sehun’s against the outside of his thigh getting harder too. 

“Nini,” Sehun breathed against his mouth, and Jongin snorted and pulled off a little. 

“Really? My baby nickname? While we’re making out in the graveyard?”

“What? It’s cute.” He reached up towards Jongin’s face and got stopped half way by the handcuffs, so Jongin lowered his cheek down into Sehun’s palm, which put his lips right by Sehun’s ear. 

“You think I’m cute right now?” 

Sehun’s thumb brushed under Jongin’s eye. He pressed his dick against Jongin’s thigh. “You’re, like, leading the most slow, vanilla makeout I’ve had since I was a fucking freshman, and you keep doing these cute little moans.” 

Jongin’s cheeks heated up immediately. “Sorry? I’m just… making out with my best friend for the first time and its weird.” He’d thought things were going fine. 

“I mean I’m enjoying it.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Did I hurt your feelings?” 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I said you didn’t.” 

Sehun gave his side a quick squeeze that made Jongin jerk and yelp. “It was so soft, if I was a girl I’d be melting.” 

“Dude, shut up.” 

“You’re such a good kisser.” 

“Stop.” He struggled to sit up, which didn’t do anything to ease the pressure on his dick, and squished his butt a little bit in a weird way against Sehun’s raised thigh. He kept his hands planted on either side of Sehun’s head. “What the fuck did you want then? I’m not, like, trying to fuck you next, and this is kinda weird, I didn’t think there was anything wrong with just kissing.” 

“It was fine!” Sehun hand slid off of Jongin’s waist to lightly hold his side instead. “That was a dick thing to say, I’m sorry. It was just really cute, that’s all. In a good way.” 

“I wasn’t trying to be cute,” Jongin muttered, and settled back down on top of Sehun, with his face turned away this time, staring at where their chained wrists lay overlapping in the grass. 

Sehun sighed and nuzzled against Jongin’s hair. His hand slid up Jongin’s back under the shirt and back down. 

“Why are we making out anyway?” Jongin muttered against his shoulder. 

Sehun shrugged. 

“You started it.” 

“What do you mean I started it?” Sehun raised his leg a little more and Jongin’s breath hitched.

“You kissed me in the bathroom earlier out of nowhere.” He could feel Sehun’s hard on shrinking against his thigh, which was a shame. 

Sehun huffed. “You’re a good kisser and I like kissing. I liked the slow kissing. It makes sense to go slow since it’s weird and we’ve never done it before, you were right.” 

“Were you expecting it to go farther?” 

“I mean…” Sehun huffed again. “Yeah, like… we always go farther. We usually start at a hand job.” 

“Maybe you should lead,” Jongin muttered. 

“Jongin, I hit a sore spot, I get it, now could you please chill and stop trying to make me feel bad?” 

“I’m not.” 

“You’re sulking hard, dude.” 

“No I’m just saying,” Jongin lifted his head back up, lips inches away from Sehun’s, “If you don’t like the way I kiss, maybe you should lead.” 

Sehun glared and took his free hand out of Jongin’s shirt to give him a hard spank, right on the seat of his jorts. “I’ve already said I like the way you kiss. But if you want me to lead, I’d love to.” 

“Did you just spank me?” 

“I’ll do it again.” 

“Do it.” 

Sehun spanked him again, harder and Jongin grunted through his teeth as his cock twitched. 

“Oh shit, you like that?” 

“Dude, yeah. Had a girl do it once.” 

Sehun scoffed. “You had a girl spank you one time?” 

“No, you idiot, she spanked me more than one time. It was like a whole thing. She tied me up and everything.

“ _Oh._ ” Jongin definitely felt Sehun’s dick get harder against his thigh. 

“I don’t know if I’d like it if a guy tied me up though.” 

Sehun gave him another hard spank, and Jongin’s hips jerked. Sehun kneaded into his butt where he’d hit. 

“Hnng, feels good.” 

“Come here.” Sehun yanked his chained hand up to Jongin’s face and dragged him down to his lips for a searing kiss, far from the easy slow ones Jongin had been giving him. This one was salacious, all tongue and teeth and deep moans. “I actually really like spanking people,” Sehun breathed against his mouth as he kneaded Jongin’s butt.

“Oh cool—ah!” He got another nice, sharp smack. “Don’t go crazy, I have to sit on that tomorrow.” 

“I mean I usually just do, like,” Jongin kissed the words off his lips, and Sehun gave him a few wet sucks before he got space to talk again, “like, a couple during a hookup, it’s not, like, a whole thing. No ropes or bruises.” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Jongin rushed out and got back to kissing. Sehun kept rubbing his dick up against Jongin’s leg which was stupid distracting. “Are we really going to hook up in the graveyard?” He looked around at all the old German names from a century ago carved on nearby tombstones. 

“Yeah? We’re not on top of anybody, are we?” 

Jongin sat up abruptly and checked the nearby ground for any hidden or sunken headstones. The last thing he wanted to do was cum six feet over one-hundred-and-eighty-year-old grandma Schneider. “I think we’re good.” 

“Awesome.” Sehun surged up under him and Jongin toppled onto his back. Sehun hovered over him now. “We still good?” 

“I think so?” there hadn’t been any tombstones to their immediate left. 

“Good.” He flopped down on Jongin’s chest and dove back in for more kisses. 

During the flipping process, Jongin’s legs had ended up on either side of Sehun’s. Now Sehun’s hips kept his legs spread open, with Sehun’s body pressing down on his crotch. It came with just a little bit of stretching pain and a lot of pressure on his junk. 

“You’re crushing my dick,” he gasped into Sehun’s mouth, trying to wiggle his cock out from under Sehun’s zipper. 

“Oh sorry.” Sehun adjusted his position a little, putting more weight on his knees. He didn’t lift off of Jongin’s crotch, the pressure was still mostly there, but it stopped being painful. But now all Jongin could focus on was how they were lying in missionary position and he was on the bottom. Like with Joy. Open and vulnerable. The opposite of the position he was usually in during sex. The reversal had his cock throbbing. And Sehun’s lips were relentless against his, sucking and pressing and licking. Jongin felt hot all over as Sehun’s hips rolled against his crotch, and his hand trailed up Jongin’s chest to his thumb over his nipple. He shuddered. Girls usually didn’t bother with nipples. He was pretty sure a lot of dudes didn’t know they were an option either, but of course Sehun knew. 

“You hard?” Sehun murmured with his lips still pressed against Jongin’s. 

“Y-yeah.” He twisted as the attention on his nipple sent shivers of arousal down his spine to his cock. 

“Nice.” Sehun’s free hand left his nipple and began yanking Jongin’s pants open instead. “Turn over.” 

“How am I—hnng…” Sehun’s hand wrapped around Jongin’s dick, and Jongin arched up into it. “H-how am I supposed to do that?” He waved his chained hand in the air. If they were back to back, their chained hands would be on opposite sides. 

Sehun gave Jongin a few quick strokes, enough to get him keening. 

“Would you be up for playing with the handcuffs a little bit?” 

“Sure.” 

Sehun lifted himself from between Jongin’s legs and pushed him onto his stomach. Jongin struggled onto his knees to keep his exposed junk off the grass with the help of only one arm. His left arm was pulled around behind his back, connected with Sehun’s right hand, which was planted firmly on Jongin’s right hip. Which left Jongin face down, ass up, knees spread, one arm restrained behind his back, with his pants around his knees and his shirt hanging open. 

“How’s this?” Sehun asked as he dragged Jongin’s boxers down his thighs to join the stupid jorts around his knees. 

“Uh…” 

Sehun gave him a hard slap right on his bare ass, and Jongin dick throbbed hard. He heard himself groan, felt his back arch, and buried his face in his elbow because it was embarrassing to like this so much. But fuck he liked it. He probably shouldn’t, with his ass right there at Sehun’s crotch. 

“Why did you want to get in this position again?” His voice shook. 

“Um.” Sehun sounded a little sheepish, which was reassuring. “Well, I actually just wanted to get all dicks pointed at the grass so we won’t have to worry about cleanup, but I guess we’ve ended up in… kind of a weird position. We can change if you want.” 

Jongin’s cheeks burned as Sehun’s denim covered crotch brushed his ass. He pulled on the chain a little, but he could barely move that hand at all. It stayed pinned to the small of his back. There was something so fucking hot about it. Jongin definitely didn’t want to change. 

“Just, um….” He glanced down the hill towards the lights of campus. “Keep an eye out for people.” It was embarrassing enough to be like this with just Sehun here. If someone walked up on them while Jongin was on his knees, for all appearances taking it up the ass, he would just have to throw the towel in on his whole undergraduate degree and go home. 

“If you’re sure.” 

Sehun reached around him with his free hand and grabbed his cock again. Jongin moaned helplessly and buried his face further in his elbow. Maybe it would be better if he imagined Joy was behind him instead of Sehun. A gentle, female person, then this could be about liking the girl on top, instead of liking being on the bottom. 

As much as he tried to imagine it, Sehun was not a girl. Not with his huge, strong hands and the deep timber of his hums, or the hard bulge his his pants that pressed up against Jongin’s ass, needing attention. Jongin’s mouth watered. 

“Why isn’t your dick out,” he grunted. Sehun’s hand slowed. 

“Because I’m jerking you off and not me?” 

“Not fair, get it out.” 

“Why?” 

“Wanna touch it, why the fuck else?” 

“Okay, okay.” 

Jongin held back a whine when Sehun dropped his cock so he could undo his own pants. He let his face drop to the grass so he could reach down between his own legs and take over.   
“How are you even going to touch my dick when it’s out?” 

“I can reach.” 

“With what hand?” 

Jongin stretched a little more and scratched at the inside of Sehun’s thigh through his legs with his fingertips. 

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” 

“Not important,” Jongin grunted, straining, already very uncomfortable. 

“Well here it is. Go to town.” 

The head of Sehun’s cock landed in his fingertips. He wasn’t as hard as Jongin wanted him to be. 

“C’mere.” He pulled Sehun closer between his legs so he could get a better hold. It was comforting to have his familiar length in his hand, getting just as worked up as Jongin was. His own cock was begging for attention, pulsing against his wrist. 

“I can’t jerk you off if you’ve got your arm in the way like that,” Sehun said above him, and Jongin glanced over his shoulder to glare. 

“Just… hold on let me…” he struggled to get his knees closer together and his back bent. Sehun moved his hand from Jongin’s hip to his waist, which gave Jongin a little more flexibility without his arm stretched down across his back so tightly. It gave him the space to line Sehun’s dick up against the underside of his own and grip them both. Sehun gasped when their cocks touched, which wasn’t something they’d done before, but he groaned when Jongin stroked. 

“Fuck, Nini.” 

“Nini?” Jongin squeaked, and then choked on his protests when Sehun fucking _thrusted_. His cock slid heavily against Jongin’s, pumping in and out of Jongin’s hand. 

“Haaaahh…” 

“Does that feel good for you too?” Sehun did a few more heavy thrusts, hips bumping against Jongin’s ass, tip sliding right against the most sensitive spots under the head of Jongin’s cock. 

“Yeah…” 

Sehun spanked him with the free hand he now had. If by some miracle it hadn’t looked like they were fucking before, it definitely did now. Sehun fucked down into his hand, sliding their cocks together, both hands planted on Jongin’s waist, holding him steady. Jongin gasped and moaned into the grass. There was a plant-y taste in his mouth, a scratchy feeling on his face, but he wasn’t moving for anything until they both came. And he was getting close. 

If only Joy’s fingers were in his ass massaging that spot. He would have cum already. 

It had been a long time since he’d gotten so close so fast during a hookup. Sehun’s huge cock in his hand, making his feel even smaller, the weirdly exciting position, the perfect stimulation on his dick. Jongin was glad Sehun couldn’t see his face, because his dumb sex faces were out of control, jaw slack, eyes screwed up and glazed over. He couldn’t stop moaning. Everything shook. 

Jongin took one more glance down the hill, heart jumping into his throat when he thought he saw a person, but it was only a tall headstone by a tree. The sudden stab of panic brought him away from the edge a little. He was probably going to regret this in the morning, but for the time being he closed his eyes and tried to figure out what he liked so much. Not the uncomfortable position, he could do without that. But he liked how dirty it was. Liked being face down and ass up, that was new and hot. Liked the way Sehun’s massive cock slid in and out of his fingers and along the sensitive underside of his own dick.

He came first, with a strangled moan. His back arched more, and his knees would have slid wider if they could without the jorts around them. His thighs shook as he spilled down onto the grass and over the tip of Sehun’s cock as the other boy kept thrusting. Jongin’s hand got sticky with it when Sehun’s cock slipped in and out of his fingers. 

When he got too sensitive, he let go, and Sehun shuffled backwards to finish jerking himself off. 

“Fuck, its harder with my left hand.” 

Jongin grunted and tipped onto his side, trying to get out of the awkward position. He felt sluggish. His pants weren’t cooperating. The more useful hand could only do so much with Sehun’s hand attached. 

Sehun came after just a few minutes of jerking off. Jongin realized he should have been watching, but it was dark anyway and he forgot. For a moment there was only the sound of both of their labored breathing, the wind in the trees, and the rattling of their handcuffs. 

“Well that happened,” Sehun muttered, and Jongin fought the urge to kick him because of all the things he could have said to break the silence, he went with something that just made things feel weirder. Jongin yanked Sehun closer by the wrist so he could pull his pants back up. 

“Ow, dude.” 

“Sorry. Just. I’m getting cold.” 

“Hey, you good?” 

“Yeah.” He managed to get his pants back into place and then offered his hand over so Sehun could put himself away too. His knuckles brushed over Sehun’s softening dick and Sehun’s breath hitched a little. Jongin thought about what it had felt like when he’d sucked on it. 

“Let’s get home fast, I’m cold.” 

“Baekhyun should be back by now, right?” Sehun asked softly as the stood and got brushed off and made sure phones and keys and wallets were still in pockets. 

“Yeah, we can barge in and get the keys.” 

All the way down the hill he thought about the sting the grass had left on his face and the ache in his thighs. All the way back through campus he asked himself why he’d let himself get in that position, and then why he’d kept making it worse, back more bent, knees wider, when he knew it would make him feel stupid later. 

Baekhyun’s shoes weren’t by the door. Neither were Taeyeon’s. All the lights were off and it was dead quiet in their room, so Sehun and Jongin took turns washing their faces and brushing their teeth in front of the sink maneuvering around the handcuffs with more and more yanks and less and less discussion. Jongin wished they could shower. At least they both got to change their boxers and put on sweatpants, but the grass stained shirts had to stay on. 

“I’m going to kill Baekhyun,” Jongin muttered after nearly falling over with his pants half on when he couldn’t use his hand to steady himself. Sehun said nothing. He remembered to turn off the lights. They approached the bed. “How are we going to do this?” Jongin asked, but instead of answering, Sehun crowded him up against the bedframe in the dark and hugged him. Full on face-in-shoulder, one-armed, drawn out hug. Jongin forced out a laugh and hugged back. 

“What the fuck, bro?” 

Sehun hummed in response. His shirt smelled like grass but the rest of him smelled like regular old Sehun. He was warm.

“What’s wrong?” 

“You tell me,” Sehun murmured, muffled in Jongin’s shoulder. “I don’t like it when you’re grumpy.” 

Jongin sighed and leaned against Sehun’s head.

“Sorry,” he murmured back.

All the stuff they’d done in the graveyard together was fresh in his mind. Sehun’s closeness felt more loaded than usual. His lips could land on Jongin’s neck at any second. “Can we get in bed now?” 

“Yeah.” 

They clambered up into bed, but Sehun wasn’t done hugging. He pulled Jongin down on top of him, so he got the pillow and Jongin had to use Sehun’s chest. He’d slept like this with girls before, but of course, he’d been the pillow then. 

“I’m so glad we’re friends.” 

Jongin groaned. “So cheesy.” 

“I’m serious though. College wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

Jongin twitched with discomfort and laughed. “What is this? A dumb movie?” 

Sehun snickered as he pulled the blankets over them. “What? Can’t take a little sincerity? Is it too much for your stupid frat boy ass?” 

“Yes, I’m too dumb for this.”

“Your friendship means a lot to me, and I’m glad I have you.” 

Jongin groaned but he couldn’t help but smile. “Me too. Shut up.” 

“I’ve was never this close with any of my friends back home, and I didn’t realize how much it sucked not to have someone to meet up with every day just to sit around and do nothing with.” 

Jongin sighed. “Yeah, me neither. It’s nice to have, like, a teammate, you know?” 

“Yeah.” 

Teammates or not, Jongin wished there was a couple feet between them at least. Maybe even a few hours, so he could get some distance from the strangeness of the evening. But with their wrists cuffed, all Jongin could do was force himself to relax into Sehun’s warmth like he always did. 

“Kissing you is fun,” Sehun murmured.

“Yeah, you’re a good kisser.” 

“You are too.” Sehun’s fingers scratched lightly over his shoulder, just the way Jongin’s liked. “Are you okay?” 

“I think so. Just need to sleep and, like, figure out my shit.” 

“Don’t think about it too hard, okay? Did you have fun?” 

Jongin sighed. “Yeah, I did. Like, too much maybe.” 

“Hate to break it to you, Jongin, but what we’re doing isn’t even that weird. People have inflation kinks, you know. You could even be into feet and sounding and pretending to be a dog and it still wouldn’t be that niche.” 

Jongin snorted and grinned. “Yeah, fair enough.” 

“Go to sleep, you’ll feel better about it in the morning.” 

“Okay.” He nuzzled into Sehun’s chest and let out a long breath. “Night, Hun.” 

“G’night, Nini.” 

Jongin didn’t even have the energy to fight him about the nickname. He sighed let himself drift off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm traveling, so i won't be able to post again for at least a month, or really be online at all. I'll see you all in August.

The sound of the door woke Jongin up. Just a little bit. His body definitely thought it was too early to wake up, and he was way too fucking comfortable. 

“Oh my god,” came Baekhyun’s voice. Then a quiet laugh. “You two are so gay, holy shit.” 

The blanket moved and Jongin’s arm got colder. He cracked an eye open to see Baekhyun grinning down at them from beside the bed. A nuisance. He closed his eyes again. Sehun groaned softly and Jongin heard the sound vibrate up through Sehun’s chest against his ear. No wonder he was so warm. Sehun’s arm was still around hiss back. Their hands had drifted together over night, wrists overlapping. Jongin’s thigh was in between Sehun’s, and he could feel the familiar shape of Sehun’s dick pressing up against it, extra hot compared to everything else, a little harder than usual. Jongin managed to find just enough energy to press his thigh a little tighter against it. 

The chains rattled around as Baekhyun messed with them. There was a click, then another. Jongin took a deep breath and fell back asleep. 

 

“Jongin.” 

There was a sharp smack and Jongin’s butt hurt a little. He ground his hips down. He’d been having a good dream about going to class naked and having sex with Momo, who was the professor, in front of the whole class.

“Umph…” 

“Wake up, I need to pee. And shower.” 

“Mm…” 

He felt another smack on his backside. 

“Sdooop.”

“You didn’t want me to stop last night. Dude, get up, we have chapter in a bit.” 

Jongin grunted and tried to burrow further under the covers and realized he was still lying on Sehun. He blinked his eyes open and squinted at the clock on his desk. “Did we really not move all night?”

“Guess not.” He spanked Jongin again. Jongin whined and rolled off. 

“Do you remember Baekhyun coming in this morning or was I dreaming?” 

“Check your wrist, dumbass.” 

Jongin squinted again and held his hands up in front of his face. No handcuffs. “I get to pee by myself again. Nice.” He hauled himself upright and tugged Sehun’s inside-out Edward Cullen shirt off. It was beginning to feel clingy and damp. There were grass stains on the elbows, from when he was propped up on them while Sehun had him face down, ass up in the graveyard. 

“Fuck.” He wiped a hand over his face. 

“Yeah, fuck,” Sehun agreed, and staggered out the door towards the bathroom. Jongin got busy pulling glittery sheets off the bed and piling dirty laundry into a basket, and then scrolled through Instagram as the shower ran. He’d been tagged in several posts. Several videos from different angles of him and Sehun making out. Jongin watched as last night’s him leaned in and licked into Sehun’s mouth, hands running over his shoulders as Sehun’s big, pasty-foundation white hand rested on his bare waist. They looked hot. Jongin bit his bottom lip as he remembered the way Sehun had sucked on it at the party, and then at the GG house, and then in the bathroom, and then in the graveyard. 

The comments underneath consisted of a lot of lewd remarks, a lot of emojis, and a one weird ‘we all knew they did this in private anyway’ from an account that Jongin didn’t even recognize that made Jongin frown and exit the app. 

Sehun came back in with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, and Jongin remembered lying under him in the graveyard with his legs spread around Sehun’s hips. His dick perked up even though his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

“You okay?” Sehun asked as he rummaged around in Jongin’s underwear drawer. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to face the music.” 

Sehun laughed a little under his breath and shook his head. “Me neither. You didn’t go on Snapchat, did you?” 

“Instagram.” 

Sehun tugged on one of Jongin’s favorite pairs of briefs without answering, and then the pair of Jongin’s sweatpants that he’d been sleeping in, and then one of Jongin’s long sleeved t-shirts. He tossed all his dirty clothes into Jongin’s laundry, and turned to lean up against the bed next to him. “So you like getting spanked.” 

Jongin snorted. “And you like spanking. And you’re good at kissing.” 

“You are too.” 

“Told you I got good reviews.” 

Chapter was half an hour away. Jongin still had to shower and get in a suit. At least the hangover was light today. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t go.” 

Sehun shook his head and sighed. “Myeon would kill me. You know how he is about attendance, and I’m his little.”

Jongin felt the odd urge to slide over and curl up against Sehun’s chest again. He wondered if Sehun would be cool with that. 

“Sehun, something tells me he’d understand this time.” 

“One of us should go. Like you were saying before we got chained together last night. We should split up for a while to get people to chill out.” 

Jongin sighed and wished he could kiss Sehun again without remembering all the weird comments on the Instagram posts. What the fuck did they know? He reached down and grabbed a dirty hoody out of his laundry and pulled it on, finally not shirtless. He would have to take it off to go shower, but for the moment he enjoyed how soft it was, and how safe it felt to be covered again. 

“You’re probably right.” He looked up at Sehun and searched his face. He saw cautiousness, a little worry, but no discomfort or awkwardness. “What now?” 

Sehun blinked at him, pursed his lips, then he leaned in slowly. Jongin tilted his head to the side to meet him and let his eyes slip closed. Sehun’s lips slid gently against his, a little more chapped then they had been last night. The roughness caught on Jongin’s lips a little, and he sucked on the spot to smooth it over. After a couple slow, small kisses, Sehun pulled away and licked his lips, smiling a little. 

“That’s still fun.” 

“Yeah.” 

“How do you feel about the other stuff we did last night?” 

Jongin shrugged. “I thought I’d regret it this morning, but I don’t really. It’s like with Joy, it’s different, but it’s hot.” He shrugged, cheeks warming a little. 

“And by ‘it’ you mean, like, being on the bottom?” 

Jongin heard himself make a pained noise and turned away so Sehun couldn’t see his face. “It’s just that… I mean usually I’m kind of in charge, right? So when it’s the other way around, it’s really weird, but like… I don’t know, in a hot way.” 

Sehun nodded. “Weird in a way that makes you hard? I had a girl make me get on my knees to eat her out once. And then she held my hands down while she rode me. I was surprised how hot it was.” 

Some of the defensive tension left Jongin’s shoulders. “Yeah, that sounds hot. I could see Joy doing that.” 

The clock on the desk crept around until there was only twenty-two minutes left until chapter. Jongin sighed. “You need to go get a suit on.” 

“I can be late.” 

Jongin pushed the carpet with his toe. “Let me know how weird everyone is being about it.” 

“Will do. See you at dinner?” 

“Yeah.” 

Sehun pushed himself away from the bed and went hunting around for his shoes. Jongin glared down at his laundry basket, which would have to be lugged over to the laundry room before he could shower, and the bed, which would have to be set again before he could nap. 

A hand slid over Jongin’s jaw and he looked up to find Sehun standing right in front of him. “I thought last night was really hot too, by the way. I didn’t know you were that flexible.” 

Jongin snorted, but his mouth insisted on smiling. “We do dance together.” 

“Yeah but like, seeing in context really made me realize, you know?” His thumb brushed over Jongin’s cheek and he leaned closer. “Last one for the day, okay? You’re just a really fucking good kisser.” He leaned in and gave Jongin a deep smooch right on the mouth, and then he hurried out the door.

 

Jongin slid his fingertips under Joy’s chin to pop out her right earbud. He settled into the chair on her left and put the stolen earbud in his own ear. She was listening to some slow, ambient indie thing. Good to study to. She glanced up from her notes to smile at him and kept writing. Across the table, Baekhyun blinked wide-eyed at him and mouthed “smooth.” Jongdae also had his most incredulous look on. Jongin took a sip of his coffee, which was still way too fucking hot to drink, and pulled out a text book and tried not to show how much pain he was in. 

The campus Starbucks wasn’t the best place to study. It was always noisy and cramped, but the GG and EXO crew had a big eight person table there all the time. People flowed in and out to go to class, but there was always at least one or two people there, holding down the fort.  
“Hey Jongin, are you guys thinking about Airband yet?” Taeyeon asked from the head of the table. She had no fewer than five books and notebooks spread out around her, and her laptop was sitting on a tall chair that she’d dragged over from another table. She had a pen between her fingers and another tucked behind her ear, and one upside down in her tea. Jongin suspected Baekhyun was responsible for that one. 

“No, no of course not. That’s so far away.” 

She raised her eyebrows. “Competition is fierce this year, don’t you think? With Beta Tau Sigma? Didn’t they beat you last year?” 

Jongin flinched. “Yeah, well, we have really good freshman.” 

“They have Jeon Jungkook, Jimin, and Jung Hoseok.” 

Was the Kook kid good at dancing too? “Well we have Taeyeong, Sehun, Ten, Yixing, and me.” 

Joy tucked her hair behind her ear with a graceful hand. “And all of us have to go up against Chaeyeon, Kang Daniel, and Ong Seongwoo. Maybe we should all get practicing.” 

There were choreography notes in Jongin’s backpack, waiting to be reviewed with Yixing and Sehun that night in the chapel basement where no one would find them. 

“We’re definitely not going to start thinking about it until next semester.” 

“Hmm,” said Taeyeon. Jongin couldn’t tell if Baekhyun had spilled the beans or not. 

A pretty hand landed on Jongin’s thigh under the table, fingertips wandering up and inwards towards his crotch. “Just so long as our school makes national Greek news again, I’m happy.” 

“I’m sure we will.” 

Taeyeon returned to her notes, and when Joy’s fingers gave his thigh a little squeeze and disappeared, so did Jongin. But government was just so boring. He zoned out and listened to Joy’s moody but soothing study music, and watched light filter through her red hair and words appear from the tip of her pencil. Her silhouette was so pretty. Taeyeon was pretty too, with her hair dyed a light blond and permed into a loose wave. She had it tied back, but a few strands fell around her face. Her eyelashes fanned out against her cheeks. 

“Hey Taeyeon.” 

She glanced up from her notes. 

“Why are you dating Baekhyun?” He wrinkled his nose and tossed Baekhyun a disparaging look, who had gasped in offense. “Aren’t you way out of his league?” 

Baekhyun sighed wistfully and nodded. 

“He’s a fixer-upper,” she said, “but I moved in and then realized I didn’t want to change anything. I like him all…” She waved a hand, “dumb and cute and obsessed with video games.” 

The whole table cooed. Baekhyun nearly fell out of his chair rubbing his head against her shoulder like a happy cat. “Thank you, please keep me forever.” 

Jongdae slammed his book shut. “You guys are disgusting. I’m going to class.” He stomped off and Jongin went back to watching Joy’s eyes change as she read things. Sometimes here eyebrows furrowed a little, and her eyes narrowed and widened. If he knew her better, he was sure he would have been able to guess when she was interested or doubtful or confused by the things she was reading. 

Across the table, a familiar shaped person flopped down in Jongdae’s abandoned seat, and Jongin glanced up for a moment to confirm. Sehun’s eyes flicked between him and Joy with a wiggle of eyebrows and the little crescent eyes he got when he couldn’t keep from smiling.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun said so loudly that Taeyeon jumped, “stop flirting with Joy, your boyfriend’s here.” 

Jongin stuffed down a little flash of irritation. “We broke up,” he said and tucked a strand of red hair behind Joy’s ear. He stretched his arm across the back of her chair and leaned in a little closer. She finished her sentence and looked up at him with a finger on her spot in the book and her pen still hovering over the page. 

“Do you want something?” 

“I mean…” he slapped on the puppy-eyed pout and hoped she put two and two together. Finally, she put her pen down and tucked herself into his arm, lips hovering close to his ear. 

“You know I’m working.” 

“I know. You’re so hot when you work.” 

Her fingers slid gently up the side of his neck and under his jaw. “You should study too. You have some tough midterms coming up.” 

“But Joy, I’m having trouble focusing. I think you could help.” He let his lips brush her ear and wrapped a hand around the inside of her knee. 

Taeyeon’s tea-covered pen hit Jongin in the side of the head. “I’m sure glad we didn’t chain you two together, Jesus.” 

“We’re in public, you guys,” Baekhyun snapped. Sehun laughed. Jongin buried his tea-damp face in Joy’s sweet smelling shoulder and whined. 

It was warm in Starbucks. Jongin let himself go drowsy as he leaned on Joy and watched her notes fill up the page. Sehun’s big hands across the table jotted a quick line down now and then. Baekhyun scribbled frantically with his pretty fingers for a few minutes at a time and then took breaks for a mobile game. Taeyeon worked steadily unless Baekhyun interrupted her to show her things. A chair screeched and an underclassmen friend of Sehun’s from IOI sat down. His speech was heavily accented. Must be foreign exchange. Irene and Yeri settled at the far end of the table. Jongin’s textbook sat uselessly, full of all kinds of things he would need to know for midterms, but Joy had a hand on his thigh and her shoulder was so comfortable. His head was full of the buzz of conversation, and the strange mix of Joy’s slow, folky indy music and Starbuck’s peppy coffee shop playlist. 

“Taeyeon, I heard your list was out.” At some point Kyungsoo must have appeared, because there he was on Jongin’s left with a startlingly loud but very important sentence. Jongin forced his head up. 

“What? Show.” 

Taeyeon threw her pen down into her tea with a sharp ‘bloop.’ “Who told you? That’s supposed to be a secret.” 

“Yeri did.” 

“Did not!” Yeri squeaked and turned red. A couple of underclassman skirted around Sehun and Baekhyun’s chairs, glancing at the group with wide eyes. Jongin liked to think it was because they were notorious and intimidating. Or hot. He liked to smolder at nosey freshman and watch them scurry away like frightened mice. Their stares could also be because they were noisy and old, but that was boring. 

“After the drama, we were thinking we’d just keep it within the sorority unless individuals specifically asked for it.” 

“I’m asking,” Jongin said. Sehun also sat up even straighter than usual. 

Taeyeon sighed and squinted around the table. “Okay, I’ll pull it up. But only if everyone at the table wants to see it. If anybody here was against it, I’m not going to force them to see it.”

Nobody moved. She slowly moved her mouse over to an excel icon on her desktop. “And we only did the top twenty-five people and the top three frats.” Her mouse moved so slowly. Jongin held his breath to see either he or Sehun at number one, fully prepared to either gloat or sulk at Joy some more. Probably sulk. 

She prepared to click. And took her hand away. “Did you guys hear TKE did theirs too? But they put all the GG girls at the bottom of the list.” 

Jongin snorted. “That just takes all the credibility out of the list.” 

She grinned. “Daw, you’re so sweet. It also means that any non-GG girl that ended up at the bottom of the list can choose to believe it’s because they don’t like her instead of because of her looks, so win-win for everybody but TKE. Nobody cares about their list and everybody in TKE is really bitter about it.” 

“Taeyeon,” Sehun said, somewhere between authoritative and whiney, “please just show us the list.” 

She clicked. 

Jongin squinted. Taeyeon had it far enough down the page that only number one showed. He saw a J, gasped, then read the rest. 

“Really? Jimin?” 

All the girls at the table laughed, and Jongin began to wonder if number two was the damn Kook kid, but she scrolled down one more space and it said “Kim Jongin.” 

Sehun swore.

“Wait, I’m really number two?” 

“Yup. Then Sehun.” She scrolled down a little bit. “Then Chanyeol, Taehyung, Baekhyun, Kang Daniel—” 

“Did you vote for me?” Jongin snuggled into Joy’s shoulder again, hand sliding over her little waist. 

“Of course I did.” 

“I can’t believe I beat Sehun.” A shoe that was almost definitely Sehun’s collided with his shin under the table. Kyungsoo gave him a congratulatory hair ruffle from behind, and Jongin scrubbed his hand through a shocked Kyungsoo’s short hair when he ended up in the top twenty-five too. EXO got ranked number one frat for looks. Sehun made his stingray face and shook his head and pretended he couldn’t hear anything Jongin was saying as he taunted. 

“Oh come on, you guys, kiss and make up,” Baekhyun shouted, and Jongin turned his attention quickly back to Joy.

“I want to go celebrate.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” 

“Nooo!” he wrapped himself around her shoulders and murmured in her ear. “Come back to my room with me. I wanna do the thing.” 

She bit her lip. 

“We can study when we’re done.” 

“Yeah okay.” She threw her pen in her pencil case and began packing up. He turned to give Sehun his usually little ‘score!’ fist, but Sehun was having some kind of tense quiet stare-down with Baekhyun and not looking. He kicked him under the table. 

“See you later, Hun.” 

Sehun glanced between him and Joy packing up and his little mischievous smile replaced the tense look. “You two have fun studying,” he purred, and Jongin giggled as he followed Joy out of the coffee shop. 

 

“How’s that,” Joy murmured in his ear, and Jongin let out strangled whine. Joy’s fingers pet over his throat and slid back up to his jaw, pushing his head further back onto Joy’s shoulder. They were both kneeling, Jongin in front and Joy behind, and he was so much taller than her. Tipping his head all the way back to her shoulder meant arching his back and straining his neck. Her other hand pinned his wrists to the small of his back. If he wanted to pull free, her dainty hands couldn’t stop him, but he liked the suggestion that they could be tied like that, and she could pull his head back by the hair and run her hands over his naked body and he couldn’t stop her. 

“Don’t move your hands, baby.” He shivered. She let go of his wrists and slid her fingers over his hip to squeeze his cock. 

“Your dick likes it. Do you like it?” 

“Uh,” he grunted, which was noncommittal but it wasn’t a no. She was right, though, his dick definitely liked it. Every time she pulled his hair or put pressure on his throat, his gut tingled and his cock pulsed with interest. It pulsed again as she ran her hand slowly all the way up his chest and pinched his nipple. Then her fingers circled back around his wrists. 

“Lie down slowly.” She pushed him forward. He bent at the hips to get his face to the pillow without flopping down like a falling tree, and found his ass up in the air like it had been in the graveyard with Sehun. He wiggled his knees down until he was flat on the mattress. Joy straddled his thighs and gripped his wrists a little tighter. He could see her out of the corner of his eye. Her shirt was unbuttoned over a lacy bra, and her jeans were still on. “You’re doing great, Jongin. Relax, okay?” 

“Am I not?” 

“I don’t know, you look a little intense right now. This isn’t a bdsm scene, we’re just having fun. I’m not going to spank you if you misbehave.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Huh.” 

“Unless you want me to.” 

“Please mistress may I have another.” 

“Pfffff.” She gave him a quick little smack on his hip. “None of that please.” It wasn’t quite a spank. Jongin registered that that disappointed him. “Let’s talk. You know how bdsm works, right?” 

“A-are we doing bdsm?” he shifted nervously because he thought that involved leather and whips. 

“Not really, but we’re moving out of vanilla sex territory, you know? I’m having you be a little bit subby.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I got that much.” Subby. 

“Are you usually more dominant?” She kept throwing these words around and Jongin kept imaging the weird sex dungeon in fifty shades. 

“I mean I guess I’m usually on the more dominant side of vanilla.” 

Her free hand stroked up one of his arms and down his back. “You’re really gorgeous, Jongin. Like, seriously. You could be a model or something, your body is so perfect.” 

“Aw, thanks.” He knew his skin looked good against white sheets. Some cute little photographer girl last year had showed him that.

“Makes me want to tie you down and ravage you.” 

“Hmm…Ravage?” 

“How would it make you feel,” she said, voice dropping, as she leaned in over him to murmur in his ear, “if I said I wanted to see you cry and beg.” There was definitely a little jerk of arousal there, but it wasn’t strong enough to keep his skin from crawling. 

“Don’t… think I want that.” 

“Okay, cool, we won’t do that then.” 

He sighed with relief, and she gave him a little kiss behind the ear. 

“That’s what this is all about, you know. Figuring out what you like. Do you like this?” She squeezed his wrists a little tighter. 

“I guess I’m cool with it so far.” The memory of having his arm stretched and pinned behind his back as Sehun thrust against his dick came leaping into his head with a twinge of thrill and discomfort. “But like, I don’t know if I’d ask for it.” 

“How about this.” She stretched out over his back, pulling his hands up to pin beside his head on the pillow and kissed sweetly up his neck and across his cheek. “Good boy,” She whispered in his ear, and he pulled his hand out of her grasp to cover his face and giggle. 

“I can’t tell if that means you like it or you don’t.” 

“I feel like my insides just filled up with butterflies.” 

She settled her hips down on his butt and wiggled. “So you did like it?” 

“I think so.” 

Her fingers carded through his hair. “You’re so pretty.” 

“You’re prettier.” 

“You’re the second hottest frat boy in the whole school.” She let go of his wrist to massage his shoulders. 

“Somehow. I can’t believe you people think I’m hotter than Sehun.” 

“You would have voted for Sehun, wouldn’t you?” 

She dug hard into a knot between his shoulder blades. “P-probably.” 

“Did you like kissing him?” 

He wondered if she could feel him tense up. He took a few deep breaths. Just had to play it off, no big deal. “I-I mean it was, like, weird I guess, but idk, whatever, it was fine, I don’t know, it’s just a kiss, right? Like, no big deal. Kisses are no big deal. But we’re such close friends, you know? So it’s weird that it happened.” Yikes. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” She kneaded her hands into his shoulders. “Who wouldn’t enjoy kissing him? He’s cute. Is it weird between you guys now or something?” 

Weird probably wasn’t the word. Everything was perfectly normal, except that spanking, hand jobs, and making out were now on their list of ‘things we do together’ along with sitting around on their phones, studying, chatting, smoking weed, and playing video games. The other day they’d ‘borrowed’ somebody’s scooter from the bike rack at the library and tried to do tricks until they both got too many bruises and an angry little sophomore had stomped out of the library and taken it away.

“…I don’t like how people made it a whole thing, you know? I don’t want people looking at me and my best friend and thinking about us fucking or something. That’s super weird. If I wanted that, I would have become a porn star and gotten paid for it.”

She hummed and worked her fingers down his spine. “You guys sit further apart in public now.” 

“Yeah, we’re doing that until people chill.” 

“Oh!” She pulled his arms down to his sides and got to work on his biceps. “Honestly I’m surprised you know you’re doing it. I thought you guys were just being awkward.” 

Jongin tried to imagine being awkward with Sehun and couldn’t. 

“That’s a shame, though,” she continued. 

“What is?” 

“That you guys feel like you have to distance yourselves, even just that much.” 

“I mean it’s not like we need to be close all the time. I wouldn’t call it distance.” He pressed his butt up into the scratchy denim of her crotch and she laughed. 

“Something tells me you’re tired of chatting.” 

“I’m just trying to let you know where I want this massage to go next.” 

He loved the feeling of her hair pooling up on his shoulder as she leaned down to kiss him. Her lips landed on the corner of his mouth. He did his best to kiss back from the position she had him pinned in. “You want to go a little more intense than usual?” 

“How much more,” he breathed. 

“Just a little. More edging and stuff. Maybe some spanking.” 

“Yeah okay.” 

She spanked and kneaded his butt until he was panting and moaning for more, ass stinging with just the hint of a throb that he felt all the way through to the base of his cock. She said he was squirming too much and belted his hands to the bedframe. Finally her gooey fingers slipped into him. The first couple times it had felt so strange, but now his cock jerked the minute she pushed past his rim. She felt along his walls and spent a long time gently massaging that perfect spot. The gentle, comfortable massage feeling built to a buzz, then build some more, and precum pulsed out of his cock. The feeling grew until he found himself pulling against the belt around his wrists, wishing he could jerk himself off. Her pace was too slow, he wanted her to rub harder. She leaned down to murmur softly in his ear. He let himself whine and pushed back against her hand, trembling and squirming

“Do you like this?” She purred as she balanced the tip of his dick on the end of a finger. He could feel precum drip out and slide down onto her hand. 

“Y-yeah, I’m pretty fucking hard.” 

She spanked him again, and he jerked and moaned. His wrists ached against the restraints, but it felt good to tug and struggle and get nowhere. “You ever going to let me come? Or take off your pants?” 

“I’ll take off my pants.” But that was even worse because Jongin could see, but he couldn’t touch, or lick, or anything. 

“Fuck…” 

“Some guys can cum just from getting fingered like this.” 

“I don’t think that’s me.” 

But boy did she try. After what felt like an hour and a whole liter of precum, Jongin resorted to trying to hump the bed, and Joy laughed and spanked him and finally put a hand around his dick. He came in under a minute of trembling thighs and loud moans and gushed cum all over her hand like some kind of weird little firehouse. 

After that he was too tired to get her off. He did his best for a while, but he could go fast enough or keep a steady tempo when his muscles wouldn’t work and his eyes kept closing, so eventually she sat on his stomach with his fingers up her pussy and rubbed her own clit until she came twice. That was hot enough to keep Jongin awake. 

“You said we’d study later,” she scolded as she wiped him clean and dragged him over to the desk chair so she could change the sheets. 

“Nap first.” 

“It’s already seven.” 

He stared at her butt while she worked. “You’re so hot.” 

“Thanks, cutie.” 

He laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. 

“Hey Jongin.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re not into the whole dating thing, right?” 

He opened his eyes. 

“Uh. That’s correct.” 

“Hmm, I thought so. I would think about asking you out if you were.” 

Jongin got a nervous little stir in his stomach. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I was thinking recently I might want a boyfriend. It’s just nice, you know? It’s been a while since I dated and I miss it. So I’m kind of in the market.” 

Jongin’s mind whirred, because if he didn’t date her than someone else would and then there went a really really excellent hookup buddy, but he was definitely still in the business of hooking up with multiple people and he wasn’t ready to stop. 

“…Any other potential dudes?” 

“I had a few in mind.” 

Shit, could be soon. “…know any other lovely ladies who could finger me on the dl when you’re not single anymore?” 

She laughed. “I don’t, actually. I don’t talk about it with anyone, so I don’t know if anybody else does it.” Her eyes traced up and down his body, and he lifted a leg to hide his very soft, fully shrunk dick. “I’m sure you’ll find someone. I bet Seokjin from BTS would do it.” 

Jongin imagined Seokjin in his princess outfit from the talent show making hooting noises with his fingers up Jongin’s ass.

“…ugh, he, um. He doesn’t have tits, so…” 

“I mean, you didn’t see my tits this whole time either.” 

He frowned at her lacy bra. “Can I see them now?” 

“If you help me change the sheets.” 

Jongin staggered upright even though his legs were still wobbly and lifted up the mattress so he could yank the fitted sheet down over the corners. They managed to get the top sheet on and a pillow on the bed before Jongin tackled her onto the mattress and wrapped himself around her like an octopus. She laughed and snuggled closer as he groped for her bra clasps. “You’re so hot.” 

“You’re hotter,” he muttered and smashed their lips together. She let him fumble with the bra straps for a few seconds before giggling and yanking it off herself. She felt so good in his arms. So much skin on skin, so much softness and warmth. 

“I love being naked with people. Naked cuddles are the best.” 

“They can get pretty sticky.” 

“S’worth it.” He palmed one of her boobs with a happy sigh, circled his thumb around the mind-blowing softness of her nipple. He wanted to lick it, but that would require moving. His thumb stopped circling on its own accord. He nuzzled into her neck and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Then come hang out with me on twitter [@M_M_Socks](https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks). Sometimes i post pieces of WIPs or fic ideas to gauge interest or share things that wouldn't be posted otherwise. My tip jar is there as well.


End file.
